La puerta
by Kaya16
Summary: Anna recibe una inesperada visita de Elsa luego de que ésta se mostrara bastante ausente pasada su coronación. ¿El problema? Elsa reapareció con una cuestión que podría destruir su cotidiana vida y, peor aún, su hermandad. Elsanna. Incesto.
1. Acto I

¡Bueenas! Aparezco por acá con un nuevo fic de Frozen. La segunda peli me inspiró y no pude evitar escribir algo sobre ellas. Va a ser un Two-shot, o sea, solo dos capítulos. Está situado unos meses después de que Anna fue coronada como Reina.

Advertencias: Es Elsanna y contiene incesto.

Con todas las advertencias dadas, solo me queda decir que: **Estos increíbles personajes no me pertenecen. Como siempre, reverencias a sus respectivos autores.**

Ahora sí, ¡los dejo con la lectura!

* * *

**La puerta**

**Acto I**

Esa noche cambió todo.

Esa noche que accidentalmente te vi a ti, mi linda hermana menor, realizando un acto que solo había tenido el placer de leer en libros prohibidos llenos de polvo que encontré en la biblioteca del castillo hace años atrás.

Sí, es lo que estás pensando. Te vi haciéndolo con él. Con tu marido.

No estaría mal recordarte que, aunque ahora solo vivas tú aquí, deberías cerrar la puerta de tu habitación, y si es posible con llaves. Yo lo hago cada vez que vengo a visitarte, ¿por qué tú no?

Ah, claro. No digas nada, otra vez sé lo que estás pensando. Telepatía. Para escapar de mis incómodas palabras saldrás con la traumática historia de nuestra infancia. Esa que supuestamente provocó que odies las puertas cerradas. Mi puerta cerrada.

Mi querida hermanita... puedo entender, de verdad lo hago, pero no puedo permitir que sigas desobedeciéndome, y tengo unas excelentes razones para ello. Verás, el problema es que me resulta muy tentador que la dejes entreabierta porque, como _no_ estás viendo, yo ahora estoy aquí, parada, escondida detrás de la puerta y observándote desnuda sobre tu marido. Sí, estoy justo aquí. Relamiéndome los labios observo sin perderme ningún detalle cómo meneas las caderas de adelante hacia atrás sobre él mientras estiras el cuello y liberas un áspero gemido que traspasa no solo la puerta, sino también mi entrepierna. Tu voz queda allí, en ese sensible sector, retumbando y retumbando... Haciéndome cosquillas. Tantas, que se me hacen insostenibles y tengo que aferrármela sobre el vestido para calmar las sensaciones que me empiezan a abrumar.

Sé que no eres una pervertida. Puedo reconocer una cuando la veo; cuando veo mi reflejo en el espejo, por ejemplo. Jamás querrías que tu hermana mayor viese aquel acto que juras que debido a su "cuadrada cabeza" aún considera impuro. Pero ahí estoy. Acá estoy... viéndolo. Vaya sorpresa ¿no? No soy tan cuadrada después de todo, hermanita.

Te dije que por un tiempo iba a viajar por el mundo y que te avisaría cuando volviera al castillo, que me mantendría en contacto a través de cartas. Te pasé mi poder, la corona, porque estaba segura de que con tu simpática personalidad e inagotable energía serías una mejor reina que yo. Sostendrías bien lo que yo no pude por mis inseguridades: nuestro amado Arendelle. Tan segura estaba que quizás me confié un poco y decidí alargar mi estadía fuera de casa. No te culpo por descuidar las puertas. Es decir, ¿quién vendría a visitarte excepto tu marido? ¿Quién más puede entrar aquí con tanta libertad además de él y yo? Últimamente solo él. Tu hermana mayor parecía haberte abandonado otra vez, ¿verdad? Sé que lo piensas, pero, conociéndote, nunca me lo dirás. Mantendrás esa linda sonrisa que adoro solo para que mi culpa no salga a flote por haberte alejado por segunda vez.

Créeme cuando te digo que la distancia me duele tanto como a ti.

En mi defensa, tengo una excusa mejor para esta huida que la de hace unos años. Una en la que tú también te apoyas para no desmoronarte: soy un elemento esencial para el mundo, soy la conexión entre Arendelle y Northuldra. Resulté más importante de lo que creía. Resulté ese ser especial en el cual tú sí creías y siempre creerás.

Pero Anna... Ah, Anna... Si supieras mi más oculta razón de porqué te dejé de nuevo posiblemente esa hermosa sonrisa que siempre te adorna se borraría. Desaparecería para siempre, dando paso a una mueca inmersa de rechazo y repulsión. Una mueca que aceptaría con los brazos abiertos debido a que no podría culparte por ello.

¿Cómo hacerlo?

Dime..., si supieras que me estoy masturbando detrás de tu puerta mirando detenidamente cómo tus pechos saltan, cómo el sudor recorre esas tentadoras curvas, cómo él te penetra con fuerza haciéndote gritar y a mí odiarlo, ¿qué dirías? ¿Me sonreirías?, ¿te alegrarías? No, hermanita. No harías nada de eso. Lo único que harías sería desaparecer de mi vida. Cumplirías mi mayor temor. Uno que muy inconscientemente me estoy encargando de cumplir yo solita, como te habrás dado cuenta. Pero Anna... no me alejo porque quiera, de verdad que no. Si prestas atención, acabo de revelar el importante motivo en las primeras estrofas de éste párrafo. Pero, en caso de que tu dulce distracción te ataque como siempre, me explicaré un poco más. Ya no es que deseé la libertad, ya no es que quiera seguir conociendo el mundo. En realidad esas excusas nunca fueron suficientes para justificar lo que hice, lo que te volví a hacer y sigo haciendo. Podía tener la libertad contigo, podía llevarte conmigo, pero no lo hice. ¿Por qué no lo hice? Te preguntas, intuyendo a esta altura la respuesta. Bien... Quizás es momento de que sepas la verdad detrás de mis baratas excusas. Mi verdad más oculta, esa que me genera tantas pesadillas como incorrectos sueños:

Yo ya no te veo solo como a una hermana, Anna.

Quiero abrazarte, quiero besarte, tocarte, saborearte, ser yo la que te deje sin aliento. Ser yo tu persona especial.

Estoy enamorada de ti.

Qué problema ¿no? Sí que lo es... Por eso, como ves, tenía que hacer algo al respecto. Cuidarte de mí. Alejarme. Porque soy consciente de que lo que siento no es normal. Yo no soy normal. Nunca lo fui, y lo sabes.

Y ahora no podría importarme menos serlo.

Kristoff cierra los ojos, se aferra con fuerza a tu cintura y emite un largo gruñido alzando las caderas. Tú abres los párpados ante el impacto, observas como tiembla debajo de ti y, relajando el cuerpo, comienzas a bajar la velocidad de tus danzantes caderas que lo dejaron sin energía alguna, por no decir que lo destruyeron. Le mantienes la mirada con la respiración entrecortada y... ¿Qué es eso en tus ojos?, ¿decepción?

Suspiras resignadamente y yo sonrío con un dejo de malicia.

Oh, pobre hermanita... No has llegado a acabar, ¿cierto? El primate terminó antes que tú. ¿Cuánto duró?, ¿tres minutos? Con suerte cuatro. Por tu irritada expresión, que tratas de ocultar con una forzada sonrisa bien entrenada, intuyo que esto te pasó más de una vez. Te estás cansando.

Y yo también. De reprimirme.

Suspiras de nuevo y te dejas caer a su lado en la cama. Él te abraza y empieza a darte dulces besos en la mejilla y cuello como si ese acto hubiese sido uno de los mejores. Tú te limitas a mantener esa rígida sonrisa que en cualquier instante perderá sostén.

"Qué se le va hacer, al menos es un buen chico. Me cuida, me acepta, nos reímos, nos entendemos, reemplaza ese oscuro agujero que dejó mi hermana mayor al irse". Eso piensas, ¿no, Anna? Por experiencia propia tengo que advertirte que las mentiras y el conformismo tienen un límite. Yo exploté, tú también lo harás tarde o temprano. Dentro de poco dejarás de creerte esa perfecta mentira que armaste para no ver la realidad. Lo veo en tu endurecido rostro. No puedes fingir más.

Y Kristoff... Qué chico idiota. ¿No se da cuenta de que sigues insatisfecha? ¿Cómo puede ser que no lo note? Las señales están ahí, dibujadas en tu cara. Es más que obvio, ¿o es que yo estoy demasiado atenta de ti? No..., no puede ser solo eso. Él definitivamente es un imbécil. Siempre lo fue y siempre lo será, como la mayoría de los hombres.

Como nuestro querido abuelo.

Y mientras continúo viendo cómo le das la espalda excusando que tienes sueño, no puedo evitar pensar que yo sí podría hacerte llegar al cielo si me lo propongo. Podría hacerte llorar de placer y emanar los más placenteros gemidos. Arrugarías tanto las sábanas que las romperías, hermanita. No es que sea una experta, todo lo contrario, soy más virgen que el buenazo de Olaf. Sí, ríete si quieres. Sé que lo estás haciendo. Pero, ¿sabes qué? No sé porqué tengo esta inexplicable intuición de que si llego a tenerte enfrente de mí así, desnuda y completamente indefensa, un instintivo lado se despertará y cumplirá todas tus fantasías. Ahora mismo me siento así. Incluso me estoy conteniendo de entrar a tu habitación, robar tu mano, hacer una señal de silencio para no despertar al primate y llevarte a la mía. Y hacerte mía una y otra vez hasta que olvides a ese inepto con el que te casaste. No, corrección: más inepta fui yo por permitirlo.

¿Mucho para procesar? Me imagino que sí. Lo siento, supongo que estaba inspirada.

Dada las explicaciones necesarias, ¿ahora entiendes por qué debes cerrar la puerta? Mira todo lo que me provocas... Lo que hace años vienes provocándome, más específicamente desde hace tres años. Así que, no seas injusta... hermanita, y cierra la puerta. Hazle el favor a mi pecadora persona y háztelo a ti también. Porque, debo advertir, que si no lo haces... Si vuelvo a presenciar algo así... no me haré responsable de mis actos. Tú serás la única culpable por provocarme. Por no cerrar la puerta.

¡Oh! Y lamento tornarme reiterativa, pero si es posible cierra con llaves también. Es muy probable que mi mano, tentada y cansada de verte insatisfecha, intente abrirla. Y lo logrará, sabes que lo hará.

Ahora me voy a retirar. Estoy un poco... sensible por lo que vi ¿sabes? Quizás peor que tú. La única buena noticia para mí luego de observar éste placentero calvario, que jamás voy a tener, es que al menos yo puedo terminar de satisfacerme. Tú, por el contrario, dormirás toda contraída, con los músculos tensos e inmersa de frustración por no haber logrado el ansiado orgasmo que, si cambias de opinión y decides trasnochar, yo puedo regalarte. Solo tienes que venir a mi habitación... Sabes dónde queda. Y ¡sorpresa! dejaré la puerta abierta. ¿Qué ironía, no?

Si no apareces, no insistiré. Jamás le llevaría la contraria a la gran reina de Arendelle. Y puedes dar por inexistente estas palabras que estás leyendo. Nunca habrán existido para ti ni para mí. Lo prometo.

Pero Anna... lo que siempre existirá es lo que siento por ti, y eso es tan simple como complicado: Te amo, reina Anna. Pase lo que pase, siempre te amaré.

Dulces sueños.

_**Elsa.**_

Anna bajó la carta que encontró debajo de la puerta y ahí permaneció, rígida y boquiabierta. Una sensación de irrealidad la invadió. Hace un momento estaba allí, parada frente a la puerta y leyendo, cuando de golpe ¡PUF! simplemente se esfumó. Su mente pasó de canal, uno en el que no había transmisión. La imagen no se veía con claridad, era tan difusa como lo que trataba de procesar.

Elsa técnicamente la congeló. Sí, de nuevo y como nunca.

Apoyó la mano en la madera reproduciendo en su cerebro las palabras que leyó una y otra vez. Imposible. Aunque leyera la carta miles de veces seguiría sin creer que su dulce hermana la escribió.

Tenía que ser una broma.

Se había despertado de su incómodo sueño debido a un minúsculo ruidito que provenía de la puerta de su habitación. Algo arrastrándose debajo. ¿Un insecto? pensó. No, ¡qué tontería! ¿Cómo demonios iba a oír caminar a un insecto? Cambió de opinión. ¿Una rata, entonces? Años que no aparecían ratas en el castillo. ¿Un papel, tal vez? Eso sonaba más creíble, aunque era muy tarde para que alguno de los soldados le notificara una emergencia. Porque solo así podían interrumpir su privacidad, por una emergencia. No, otra idea descartada. Una emergencia verdadera requeriría más que solo arrastrar un papel debajo de la puerta, sino directamente tirarla abajo. Entonces, ¿qué diablos fue ese ruidito? Tenía miedo de levantarse, pues, "fantasma Gerardo" fue la última idea que apareció en su mente. Una que le brindó un tedioso escalofrío en la nuca.

_No te levantes, ¿para qué? Se irá solo. Sí, sí. Eso pasará. No lo molestes y se irá. Siempre es así, desde que eras pequeña. Va y viene, viene y va, nada loco. Deja a Gerardo descansar en paz._

Trató de convencerse, cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

_A dormir._

Se tapó con la sábana hasta las orejas. Los segundos pasaban. Largos segundos que sentía como minutos, horas. No podía dormir. ¿Era realmente Gerardo la causa del ruido? Tenía una insoportable curiosidad alojada en el pecho y la mente tan despierta como quedó su entrepierna por el fallido encuentro sexual con su marido. Le iba a ser imposible conciliar el sueño de esa manera. Ella era una criatura curiosa por naturaleza. Sería esperar un milagro que cambiase ese pequeño defecto que dominaba cada parte de su vida.

En conclusión: tenía que saciar la curiosidad con urgencia antes de morir de un ataque de histeria.

Se levantó perezosa y algo asustada, y se puso una bata blanca mientras observaba de reojo cómo Kristoff roncaba peor que ella. Sí, peor que ella. Otra cosa que tenían en común. Ambos ronquidos competían rigurosamente todas las noches. Para su sorpresa, él se llevó el premio mayor. Aplausos para el merecido ganador.

Caminó hacia la puerta. Miró el suelo y, curioso, una de sus disparatadas teorías acertó. Había un papel. Una carta; nada de Gerardo. La agarró con una ceja alzada y la abrió. Empezó a leer. A leer y leer... Y al tiempo que leía su corazón se aceleraba, bombeaba con fuerza; la presión bajaba, un escalofrío subía por su columna.

_La letra de Elsa..._

Podía reconocer esa hermosa caligrafía a la perfección. Lo que _no_ podía reconocer y menos aceptar eran las obscenas palabras escritas en el papiro. Palabras que solo significaban una cosa: su hermana... Su querida hermana mayor la deseaba. ¿Esa era Elsa? No podía ser, no entendía nada. Su cerebro explotó. ¿Acaso vivir en libertad la había enloquecido? ¿Cómo podía ser cierto lo que estaba leyendo? Tenía que ser una broma, tenía que asegurarse de que lo fuera.

Se llevó la carta al pecho, arrugándola. Le costaba respirar.

Y tenía que asegurarse ahora mismo. Pero... terror en camino. Conociéndose, si su hermana mayor hubiera decidido confesarle sus sentimientos de otra manera, en otras palabras, sin básicamente decirle que se estaba masturbando con ella, abordaría el tema de otro modo. La sorpresa seguiría estando, claro, pero al menos no estaría tan espantada. Iría a su habitación, escucharía su historia con atención y luego la consolaría por no poder corresponderle su amor en ese peculiar aspecto. ¡Pero! como su hermana decidió abrirse a ella de un modo un tanto... exagerado, Anna era incapaz de actuar con la cabeza fría. Por ende y volviendo al terror, ¿no era más fácil hacer como si la carta nunca hubiese existido? Nunca la encontró, nunca escuchó nada. Nada de nada. Durmió como un tronco toda la noche. ¿Conveniente? A que sí. Elsa dijo que así tomaría la carta en caso de que no apareciera en su habitación, como inexistente. De esa forma todo se mantendría igual: normal, sin delirios de por medio. A la mañana se despertaría enredada en los brazos de Kristoff, iría al gran comedor, se sorprendería falsamente con la presencia de Elsa, desayunarían juntas, reirían y hablarían de su viaje como si nada hubiera pasado. ¿Verdad que era más fácil?

Miró la carta, indecisa.

_¿Más fácil? No, ya la leí. Mi memoria no puede borrar esas palabras, ¿cómo podría? Necesito saber la verdad. Escuchar de ella que esto es un malentendido. ¡Tiene que serlo!_

Para Anna mentir era más difícil que decir la verdad, culpa de su nata transparencia. Hecho que la llevaba a un solo camino: idea descartada. Sus sentimientos estaban en juego y la relación de ambas más. Tenía que ir.

Salió de la habitación sin saber que esa simple decisión cambiaría todo. Porque eso somos, decisiones.

_No puedo creer que me vio con Kristoff... ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!_

Sus pensamientos nadaban en la vergüenza mientras caminaba por unos largos y oscuros pasillos. No solo porque la descubrió _in fraganti,_ sino también porque dio en el clavo. Elsa sabía que quedó insatisfecha y que hacía bastante ese no tan pequeño detalle se había vuelto una rutina en su vida. Por alguna extraña razón conocía cada minúsculo pensamiento que rondaba por su cabeza cuando estaba teniendo relaciones con su marido. Todo lo que escribió... acertó. Quería que la tierra la tragase mágicamente. Lamentó no estar en Northuldra, tal vez así la tierra de verdad la tragaría en un acto de piedad.

_¿Por qué no cerré la maldita puerta? ¿Y por qué demonios se quedó mirando todo? Si hubiera sabido que vendría... Esta vez no avisó. ¿Lo hizo apropósito?_

Se detuvo en seco cuando halló la puerta de Elsa entreabierta. Cumplió lo que había escrito. No era una buena noticia, pues, la única razón para que la dejara abierta era porque -citando sus palabras- quería hacerla suya allí mismo. Un tedioso escalofrío la recorrió por solo pensarlo.

_Podría simplemente volver a mi cuarto ¿verdad? _

Pensó inquieta mientras observaba un resplandor que huía por debajo de su puerta. Se acercó sigilosa y espió el interior por la mitad. La luz de la luna entraba por la ventana de la habitación, tiñendo las paredes de un platinado destello que le daba un aura de misterio.

Tragó saliva, nerviosa. Por primera vez en su vida tenía miedo. Miedo de lo que se encontraría dentro. Nunca le tuvo pavor a sus poderes ni a sus desestabilizadas emociones, pero a esta nueva Elsa... No sabía cómo confrontarla. Solo rezaba que la recibiera con una gran carcajada alardeando de que cayó redondita en su broma algo... subida de tono.

Bufó.

Elsa no era de hacer ese tipo de bromas, ¡no era de hacer bromas directamente! Menos aún con ese vocabulario salido de un libro para adultos. Y hablando de eso... ¿Por qué había ido a la biblioteca a leer esas... cosas? No es que la juzgara. Ella misma fue en el pasado porque sentía curiosidad. Cosas de adolescentes, ya saben, pero igual... ¡Agh! Empezaba a divagar. Alerta roja. Tenía que centrarse. Su curiosidad insaciable necesitaba ser drenada, eso era lo único importante.

Tomó aire, juntando valentía, y comenzó a abrir la puerta lentamente. Asomó la cabeza por el borde y agrandó los ojos cuando se encontró a su hermana recostada de lado en la cama con una sonrisa seductora plasmada en los labios. Sus pechos se asomaban entre el escote en "v" del camisón y sus largos cabellos caían libres sobre los hombros. Finalmente libres.

—Viniste.

Anna volvió a tragar saliva; le costó pasarla por la garganta. Que la recibiera con aquella sugerente pose, tal como si estuviera invitándola a acostarse con ella, distaba bastante de la carcajada que estaba esperando.

Descendió las pupilas y observó su torso. La luz de la luna resaltaba el cristalino color de su piel, volviéndola indiscutiblemente hermosa, más de lo que ya era. Una Diosa.

Sacudió la cabeza.

_No es momento de quedar encandilada, ¡justo ahora no!_

Cerró la puerta y apoyó la espalda en ella. La miró con un dejo inseguridad sin saber qué decir. Aquel perfecto panorama le borró el discurso de la memoria.

—Y casi desnuda —agregó la ex reina ante su silencio, reposando la cabeza en su mano— ¿Tengo que tomar esto como una aceptación de tu parte? ¿O estás tan desesperada que no tienes otra opción más que recurrir a tu pobre hermana enamorada? —Su voz sonaba innecesariamente seductora, pero un dejo de tristeza también se asomaba por ella.

Anna se sonrojó y estiró el brazo con la carta en la mano.

—¿Qué es esto?

Elsa sonrió.

—Mis sentimientos.

—Elsa... —Se mordió el labio, ansiosa. Pensar antes de hablar no era su fuerte, pero hoy debía empezar a implementarlo— ¿Qué te pasa? No me avisaste que ibas a venir.

—Quería darte una sorpresa.

—Sí que me la diste... —Ladeó el rostro, perdiendo de vista sus ojos. Hoy la intimidaban. Siempre adoró como su hermana la miraba con un incondicional amor, pero hoy le daba escalofríos esa fría mirada que recorría todo su cuerpo descaradamente.

—Tú también me la diste a mí.

Regresó la visión a ella frunciendo el entrecejo.

—No esperaba ver lo que vi... hermanita. Supongo que fue mi culpa por no avisar.

—¡Sí, lo fue! —La señaló. Los nervios la estaban poseyendo, y que Elsa se mostrara tan tranquila no ayudaba—. Dime, es... ¿Es cierto lo que está escrito aquí?

—¿Tú qué crees?

—Que no. —Arrugó la carta—. No puede ser.

—¿Por qué no?

—...

—¿Porque soy tu hermana? —insistió Elsa.

—Por eso... y más.

Elsa le mantuvo la mirada en silencio y suspiró. Comenzó a levantarse. Anna se apegó a la puerta, haciéndola reír en un murmullo.

—¿Me tienes miedo?, ¿en serio? —preguntó, caminando hacia ella— ¿Qué piensas que voy a hacerte? ¿Violarte? —Se detuvo a una corta distancia. Anna corrió el rostro. Su exquisito aroma floral comenzaba a atacarle los sentidos. Si no fuera porque la tensión sexual era palpable en el aire, en otro momento se hubiese lanzado a su cuello para olerla cual cachorrito.

—¡Siempre hueles tan rico! —Le hubiera dicho, refregándose contra su cuello— ¡Parecido a mamá!

Elsa hubiese reído mientras la abrazaba con cariño y contestaba:

—No se compara a tu delicioso aroma, Anna.

Esa era su rutina, y ahora... ¿Escuchó bien? ¿Dijo que le tenía miedo?

—¡Claro que no! No..., no te tengo miedo. Nunca lo tuve.

—Mientes. —Elsa estampó una mano a su costado, provocando que pegara un saltito. Anna se perdió en sus marítimos ojos, que se mostraban en demasía profundos y sinceros—. Hoy lo tienes.

Bajó la cabeza, incómoda, y se animó a sostener aquel brazo que la acorralaba.

—No es miedo exactamente. Es decir, lo es, pero no es el típico miedo. Más bien es...

—Miedo a lo desconocido. —Sonrió—. No te culpo. Yo también lo tuve por mucho tiempo, pero hoy cuando te vi... decidí descartar lo último que quedaba de él.

—¿Lo último? —inquirió, levantando la cara. Elsa suavizó la sonrisa y acarició su mejilla con ternura, generando que relajara el rostro. Sus caricias siempre la derrumbaban. Las necesitaba en exceso y recién hoy se llegó a preguntar el porqué. La increíble situación que estaba ocurriendo la empujó a ello.

—A ti. Tú eres lo que más miedo me da en el mundo, Anna. Mis sentimientos por ti... —Declinó los párpados y observó sus labios con hambruna—... me dan terror. Tú eres la única que realmente puede destruirme, controlarme. Con una sola palabra tienes el poder de hacerme trizas, y eso es porque eres la persona que más amo en el universo. —Volvió a su ojos—. Estoy a sus pies, su majestad.

El labio inferior de Anna se desprendió. Esas palabras tan honestas molestaron a su consciencia. La revolvieron, tergiversaron y quizás, y solo quizás... la confundieron. También retumbaron en su corazón, volviéndolo cálido. Familiar, nostálgico. Éste reaccionó mucho mejor que su mente, que la sentía tan cargada que comenzaba a preocuparle sus futuras reacciones. Ella también sentía igual, exactamente igual que su hermana. Solo Elsa tenía el control completo de su vida, de sus emociones y acciones. Cada vez que daba un paso adelante era gracias a ella, cada vez que se deprimía pensaba en ella. Luchaba por ella, sacrificaba por ella. Todo era por ella. Pero... ¿eso necesariamente significaba que la amaba en otro sentido? El sentido que Elsa describió en la carta.

_Imposible._

—¿Anna? —la llamó Elsa ante la falta de respuesta, poniendo una mano en su cintura. Anna miró el agarre, inquieta.

¿O posible? Nunca se le pasó por la cabeza juzgar el amor que sentía por su hermana mayor, ponerle una etiqueta o hacerse cuestiones sobre éste.

Hasta hoy.

**¿Es exagerado?** Sí. No pueden culparla, ¡pasó años sin verla! ¡Claro que ahora no se va a despegar de ella! **¿Pero y esa excesiva preocupación por su persona?** Es su hermana, ¿cómo no va a preocuparse? Además, Elsa es frágil como un cristal. Debe proteger sus emociones de las malas lenguas. Es su deber. **¿Deber no debería ser estar atenta de su esposo en vez de darle más atención a su hermana?** ¡No! ¡Son cosas diferentes! ¡Y no le da más atención! ¡Piensa! Apenas puede verla, es normal que aproveche al máximo sus visitas. Elsa ya no vive en el castillo. **Oh, cierto. Y eso es molesto. **Muy molesto. **Sigue enojada.** Muy enojada por eso. **Pero...** jamás se lo dirá. **¿No es demasiado el enojo? Cada quien tiene derecho a vivir su vida como quiere.** No si la mitad de esa vida la gastó encerrada en su cuarto sin ver a su hermana menor. **¿Entonces por eso le debe la otra mitad de su vida? **Sí.** Por eso_ te_ molestó que se fuera de nuevo. **Sí.** Pero la perdonaste. **Solo quiero que sea feliz.** Aleluya, eso es amor. Y del bueno. **

_Por supuesto. La amo, es mi hermana. Le deseo lo mejor aunque nuestros caminos se hayan separado. Aunque... yo no sea lo mejor para ella. Aunque dejarme atrás duela._

Anna le contestó en sus pensamientos a esas vocecitas traviesas que se debatían en su interior, luchando por encontrar la verdad. Elsa, por otro lado, aguardaba en silencio a que terminara de divagar. La conocía bien, eso podía llevar su tiempo. Esbozó una leve sonrisa en medio de la espera, enternecida por las miles de caras que su hermana menor hacía sin siquiera percatarse de ello.

_Linda..._

**¿Y qué pasaría si Elsa consigue un pretendiente afuera? ¿También te enojarías?**

Anna parpadeó y miró los penetrantes ojos de Elsa. Ella amplió la sonrisa.

_Yo no..._

**No te hagas la tonta, ya pensaste en esa posibilidad. Claro que te enojarías. Es más, te enojaste ahora por solo pensarlo.**

_Solo... no quiero que me roben más su tiempo conmigo._

**¿Es eso? Si es así, tienes una obsesión con tu hermana.**

_Tal vez._

**O... la amas más de lo que crees.**

_No... No sé._

**No sabes lo que sientes.**

_No sé lo que siento._

**Bien, por fin estamos de acuerdo.**

_Bien. Ahora cállate voz del mal. _

**¡Una cosita más! Una pista para ti.**

_Agh... Escúpela._

**¿Preparada? Aquí va: unas pocas palabras de Elsa te destruyeron en un segundo, tanto como las tuyas pueden destruirla a ella. **

_¿Y...?_

**¿Y? Sienten igual. Muy dentro tuyo sabes desde siempre... que el amor que sientes por ella no es normal. Etiquétalo como quieras, ponle el nombre que te haga sentir más cómoda, pero acepta que normal no es. No siendo su hermana.**

El corazón de Anna se alteró tanto que juró que se le escaparía del pecho. Respiró hondo, intentando calmarlo y borrar aquel malicioso pensamiento.

No lo logró.

¿Era eso posible?, ¿su amor no era normal? Y si así fuera, ¿cómo pudo ser tan idiota y no darse cuenta? Hacía unos minutos atrás se apreciaba como una persona común y corriente que amaba a su hermana. Punto final. ¿Y ahora? ¿Qué pasaba con ese amor? Mejor dicho, ¿por dónde pasaba ese amor? ¿Por dónde pasó siempre realmente? ¿Por qué tanta obsesión? Toleró situaciones críticas en el pasado, las enfrentó con valentía, pero ésta... Ésta era la más crítica de todas. Porque no entendía qué sucedía con ella misma.

La siempre y segura Anna desapareció.

—No... No puede ser —balbuceó, tapándose la boca. Su mente comenzaba a colapsar más rápido de lo que pensó. Aún rezaba porque Elsa saltara de pronto con la barata excusa de estar bromeando, quizás así las malditas voces desaparecerían. Quizás así todo volvería a su adorada normalidad—. Es un malentendido.

—Anna... —la llamó Elsa en un agradable murmullo, levantando su mentón. Se cansó de esperar— ¿Por qué estás aquí?, ¿para rechazarme o enfrentarme? Te dije que no hacía falta que vinieras si no aceptabas mis sentimientos, que los encerraría en mi corazón y haría como si nunca hubiese escrito esa carta.

_Qué estupidez... _

Pensó Anna mordiéndose el borde del labio hasta el punto de casi desangrarse. Como si el dolor las ahuyentara, las voces desaparecieron en su interior abandonándola cuando más las necesitaba. Solo quedó ella. Ella misma, sus enredados sentimientos y el pavor de perder a su única familia por una locura que todavía no aceptaba creer.

No pudo con todo.

Explotó.

—¡Pero lo hiciste! ¡La escribiste! —exclamó de pronto, sobresaltándola— ¡No importa lo que decida, no puedo hacer de cuenta que no existe y tú tampoco! ¡Porque esa carta existe, Elsa, y siempre existirá!

—Anna...

—¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan manipuladora?!

—Nunca fue mi intención que te sintieras así. —Elsa abandonó su mejilla de a poco, dolida por su enfado—. Yo solo... no pude aguantar más lo que sentía.

—¡Lo hubieras aguantado!, ¡porque ahora soy yo la que no sabe lo que siente! —Anna corrió su brazo de un manotazo y empezó a caminar por el cuarto a grandes zancadas— ¡Mierda! ¡¿Te atreves a aparecer en mi vida cuando quieres y lo único que haces es confundirme?! ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?! ¡Tengo una vida aquí! ¡Una vida que tú me diste y acepté para que fueras libre! ¡¿Quién crees que es la que está encerrada ahora?!

Elsa giró el rostro para verla, atónita por sus palabras. Nunca pensó que llegaría el día en el que viese en primera persona a su hermana tan enojada con ella, y tampoco pensó que había dejado un peso gigantesco en sus espaldas. Sabía que no le iba a resultar fácil liderar Arendelle, incluso se lo advirtió, pero también le aseguró que no la dejaría sola a pesar de ahora no vivir en el castillo. La apoyaría y respaldaría siempre.

Se equivocó terriblemente.

El peso era mayor del que imaginó. Aún así, seguía sin arrepentirse de su decisión.

—Me tuve que ir. Lo leíste. Si me quedaba...

—¡¿Ibas a hacer lo que estás haciendo ahora?! ¿Confesarte?! ¿¡Arruinar mi matrimonio? ¡Para eso te hubieras quedado en vez de dejarme sola, total te terminaste confesando igual! ¡No cambiaste nada con irte! —Anna se cubrió el rostro, apretando las mandíbulas. Estaba a punto de llorar. Irónicamente, lo que más le molestaba era que la hubiera abandonado, no sus pecaminosos sentimientos. Esta era una perfecta oportunidad para liberar su enojo reprimido—. Entonces... si lo ibas a hacer igual, si ibas a arruinar todo igual... ¡¿Para qué mierda te fuiste?!

Cierto. Qué gran verdad y qué estúpida fue. Anna tenía razón. ¿Quién era ella para aparecer de la nada y con un sin fin de sentimientos incorrectos? Para tratar de transformarla en su fiel reflejo. Un monstruo. ¿Qué clase de hermana era si desaparecía cada vez que le daba la gana y la dejaba sola con sus demonios más feroces? La peor. Era consciente de todos sus errores y los riesgos que conllevaban. En especial el último que estaba cometiendo en ese mismo momento, pero ya no podía ocultar más la verdad. En todo ese tiempo que estuvo vagabundeando por el mundo y extrañándola con desesperación entendió lo que nunca quiso entender por cobardía: tenía que liberarse. Realmente liberarse de esa profunda raíz que venía llevando consigo hacía tres años. Aquella era la última cadena que la mantenía encerrada en su propio ser. Tenía que sacarla de su pecho aunque su hermana no le correspondiera. Si seguía ocultando sus emociones todo el mundo amenazaba con congelarse. La habitación en sí ya se sentía bastante fría.

—¡Contéstame, Elsa!

Elsa se agarró el pecho. Lo sentía oprimido. Sus descarrilados sentimientos le llegaban como filosas dagas, provocando que el techo de la habitación empezara a llenarse de escarchas de hielo debido a la angustia que la estaba consumiendo. Alzó la vista y las detalló, preocupada. Tenía que calmarse antes de que Arendelle terminara congelado.

—Si quieres que me quede, lo haré. Pero te advierto que no podré tolerar más verte con Kristoff. Lo siento, Anna, pero toqué fondo. Ya no quiero verte con él.

—¿Ja? —Anna delineó una irónica sonrisa— ¿Y qué harás?, ¿echarlo del reino? Como ves, ahora soy yo la que está al mando. Si yo digo que se queda, se queda.

—Entonces lo congelaré. —Estrechó la visión, oscurecida—. Lo mataré si es necesario.

Anna sofocó un aterrado sonido. No era cierto lo que estaba escuchando. No podía serlo, al igual que toda esa maldita situación.

—N-No eres capaz.

—Por amor soy capaz de todo.

Anna continuó observándola, petrificada. Sus pies temblaban. Quería ir a encararla, decirle que se estaba pasando, pero no podía moverse del lugar. Elsa le mantuvo la mirada, inexpresiva, y de pronto soltó una corta risita.

—Es una broma, no lo mataría. No estoy tan loca, sabes que me cae bien a pesar de que es un inútil —explicó, poniendo una mano en su cadera—. Pero definitivamente te alejaría de él si decido quedarme. ¿Eso quieres? ¿Quieres que arruine tu matrimonio?, ¿tu futura familia?

Anna le lanzó una fulminante mirada. Hoy Elsa parecía encontrarse de buen humor, tanto como para bromear con algo absolutamente inadecuado. Sin embargo, la conocía. Sabía bien que detrás de ese muro inmerso de sarcasmo su hermana estaba sufriendo por ella. El personaje que hoy decidió interpretar no la engañaría.

—Idiota... ¡Tú eres mi familia! ¡Tú eres mi presente y futuro!

—Y también soy la inadecuada persona que desea a su hermana menor de todas las formas posibles. ¿Sigues pensando lo mismo?

—¡Eso...! Si me lo hubieras dicho antes de casarme...

—¿Hubiera hecho alguna diferencia? —preguntó, esperando un_ no_ por respuesta. Anna cerró los puños con nerviosismo y bajó la cabeza.

—Yo... no lo sé.

El aliento de Elsa se escapó en un helado suspiro.

—Anna, ¿estás diciendo que... sientes lo mismo que yo?

La nombrada se tensó. Muy dentro suyo se sintió emboscada, pero esa sensación no fue suficiente para entender sus propios sentimientos.

—N-No... ¡No lo sé! —Sacudió la cabeza, exasperada—. Siempre pensé que te amaba demasiado y que... quizás era extraña por eso, por amar tanto a mi hermana hasta sofocarla. Pero ¡hey..! yo soy extraña, así que no le di importancia. Nunca pensé que ese amor fuera algo más hasta que me planteaste esto... —Le dio la espalda con tal de no toparse con sus ojos. Tenía miedo de que la convencieran de lo contrario— ¡No es algo más!

—¿Qué hermana, Anna? Tú y yo no nos criamos como hermanas, fuimos separadas y obligadas a ser unas desconocidas para la otra. Bien, funcionó. Mira el resultado.

—¡Eso no es...!

—¿Aún no quieres aceptarlo? —Elsa caminó hasta ella y puso una mano en su hombro. Anna se estremeció. Hoy su tacto se sentía diferente, peligroso. Lo suficientemente peligroso como para que decidiera no darse vuelta—. Tú y yo desde que nos reencontramos nos convertimos en amigas, muy buenas amigas, pero hermanas... Ese vínculo requiere otro tipo de convivencia y experiencias que no tuvimos. Es por eso que yo... —Abandonó su hombro y descendió la punta de los dedos por su espalda, concibiéndole escalofríos—... no puedo verte solo como una hermana. Tú fuiste y siempre serás mi adorada princesa, la que me salvó de la oscuridad más de una vez. Eso es lo que veo.

Anna apretó los párpados con fuerza y unas contenidas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas. La congoja que sentía era insoportable. Los datos pasados por alto, las emociones encontradas y los sentimientos ocultos caían en picada uno por uno, como si fueran rocas desprendiéndose de una montaña, deseando terminar en el vacío para liberarse. La montaña era su más grande mentira: creer que alguna vez fueron hermanas. Se iba a caer, todo se iba a caer. Todo lo que con tanto esfuerzo le costó reconstruir.

_No... ¡No puedo dejar que siga!_

La estaba perdiendo. Una palabra más y perdería a Elsa para siempre.

—¿Siquiera escuchas lo que dices? —Volteó el rostro para verla, limpiándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano— ¡Dime de una buena vez que todo esto es una broma! ¡Dime que me pasé de vino de nuevo!, ¡que estoy delirando! ¡Tengo que estarlo!

Elsa cerró los ojos, apacible.

—Lamento informarte que no. No estás delirando y no es una broma, muy lejos está de eso.

—Por favor... miénteme. —Anna se dio la vuelta y atrapó sus hombros con los ojos enrojecidos—. Dime que estás bromeando y volvamos a la normalidad, Elsa.

—¿Normalidad? —Soltó una lamentable risita— ¿Cuándo nuestra vida fue normal?

—¡Sabes a lo que me refiero!

Elsa desvió la mirada, pensativa, y negó con la cabeza.

—Ya no puedo mentirte más, Anna. Lo he hecho por muchos años, no puedo seguir haciéndolo. Dijiste que querías que fuéramos honestas, que no nos mintamos. Bien... ahí lo tienes. —Regresó a sus llorosos ojos—. Esta es la verdad y ya no puedo ocultarla.

Anna chocó los dientes y arrastró las manos por sus brazos hasta soltarla. Se quedó cabizbaja frente a ella.

—Esto no está pasando... —masculló, observando como sus lágrimas caían al vacío.

—Lamentablemente lo está.

—No... —Se fue hacia atrás y cayó sentada en su cama. Elsa la miró desde lo alto con una seria expresión que escondía melancolía—. Tú no puedes estar... —Se tapó los ojos—. Y si querías confesarte, ¿era necesario escribir esas cosas tan pervertidas?

—Te lo dije, estaba inspirada.

—¡Elsa! —exclamó, levantando la cara en un reproche. Su hermana mayor sonrió de lado con un dejo de tristeza. Estaba siendo rechazada, lo sabía. Y dolía. Dolía mucho. Quería quebrarse allí mismo, salir corriendo y gritar a los cuatro vientos su dolor hasta desgarrarse la voz, pero no podía. Su hermana estaba más quebrada que ella— ¡No tenías porqué espiarme!

—No pude evitarlo. Créeme cuando te digo que no quería verte con... él. Yo también quería respetar tu privacidad, pero simplemente no pude apartar los ojos de tu hermoso cuerpo, Anna.

Anna agrandó los ojos, sonrojada, y bajó el rostro.

—Además, fue tu culpa por no cerrar la puerta. —agregó con un tono picarón.

—¡Es mi habitación, mi castillo! ¡Puedo hacer lo que quiera! ¡Yo soy la reina! —refutó solo para devolverle la jugada, golpeando el acolchado con el puño. Jamás pensaría de una forma tan egoísta y dictadora, pero en ese instante sus pensamientos no se encontraban en su mejor momento.

—Sigue siendo mi hogar también, su majestad.

—¿Hogar que casi nunca visitas?

—... Ya sabes la razón de eso.

—Ja... —Anna se refregó la sien, rogando despertar de esa pesadilla— ¿Viajar por el mundo te enloqueció o qué? Estás tan diferente... ¿Con quién estoy hablando?

—Con mi yo verdadero, Anna. Viajar me liberó.

—¿Qué diablos liberó?, ¿tu peor lado?

—El mejor —respondió y, tentando a la suerte, se sentó a su lado. Anna tragó saliva cuando sintió el colchón hundirse—. Anna, ¿no lo entiendes? Ya no tengo miedo de nada —dijo, llevando la mano a su rostro. Jaló su mejilla hacia ella para que la mirara de frente y sonrió— ¡De nada! Aunque sea delicado, aunque sea incorrecto decidí no encerrar más mis sentimientos y enfrentarlos.

—Y en consecuencia... yo quedé encerrada.

Elsa ahogó un impactado sonido y bajó los párpados con pesar. ¿Eso hizo?, ¿la encerró? ¿Le pasó su jaula? Esa que fue su hogar durante varios años y creyó que sería eterna.

—Parece que ninguna de las dos puede ser libre al mismo tiempo. —continuó Anna, delineando una desesperanzada sonrisa.

—Anna... —susurró Elsa, deslizando los dedos por su mandíbula. Lo que menos quería era condenarla por sus caprichos—. No te estoy obligando a nada. Puedo vivir con mis sentimientos, pero lo que no podía seguir haciendo era vivir con ellos encerrados. Tenía que dejarlos salir. Perdóname, fui egoísta... una vez más.

Anna le sostuvo la mirada aspirando el sollozo por la nariz y bufó. El agotamiento mental que sentía era insostenible. Elsa no podía vivir con su sentimientos encerrados y ahora ella no podía vivir con la verdad. ¿Qué podían hacer? Perderla no era una opción, pero aceptar sus sentimientos... tampoco.

—Parece ser que tú y yo nunca vamos a estar en paz —dijo Anna, sonriendo de soslayo—. Esta familia no tiene un puto momento de paz.

—Ese lenguaje...

—¡No me retes ahora! ¡No puedo evitar insultar! ¡Estoy en crisis! ¡Una gran crisis!

—¿Peor que cuando perdiste a la jirafa Jack? —preguntó Elsa con una entonación burlesca.

—¡Mucho peor! Aunque admito que esa también fue una de mis peores crisis...

—Lo sé. No nos dejaste dormir por una semana hasta que la encontramos. Hermoso.

—¡Estaba colgada de tu ventana! ¡Tú la secuestraste!

—Tú la colgaste, Anna.

—¡Jamás podría! ¡Es mi hijo! —Puso la mano en su pecho dramáticamente—. Ahora que estamos siendo honestas, ¡admite que la secuestraste!

Elsa rodó los ojos, traviesa.

—... Bien, quizás lo hice para ver tus dulces pucheros.

—¡Ajá! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Tantos años de mentiras!

Elsa se llevó la mano a la boca y contuvo una carcajada. Anna infló los cachetes por ello, encandilándola. Hablando de pucheros, eran una de sus grandes debilidades.

—Ah... No hagas eso —dijo Elsa, pellizcando su mejilla—. Eres tan linda... No podré controlarme si sigues así.

Anna desinfló los cachetes cual globo y tragó pesado por décima vez. Evitó sus ojos con timidez y se dejó mimar por esos dedos que ahora rascaban su cuero cabelludo delicadamente. Por un momento todo volvió a la normalidad. Jack ayudó. Sin embargo, poco tardó la situación en volver a distorsionarse. ¿A partir de ahora las cosas iban a ser así? Siempre a punto de cambiar de sentido. Siempre al filo de la navaja.

—No puedo evitarlo... Odio que mi rostro sea tan transparente. —respondió por fin en un hilito de voz.

—Yo lo amo.

Anna regresó a sus ojos con las mejillas coloradas.

—Pero admito que a esta altura es peligroso, por eso... —Abandonó sus mechones de a poco, llevándose algunos para el camino. La menor siguió el recorrido con los párpados decaídos. La expresión de Elsa era de pura desolación. Esa falsa sonrisa que mantenía se vendría abajo en cualquier instante—. No te preocupes, Anna. Ya entendí. Me imaginé que no ibas a corresponderme. Sería un milagro que lo hicieras, así que no te sientas mal. Puedo vivir con ello.

—¿De verdad puedes? —preguntó algo que no debía preguntar. Se insultó por dentro. ¿Qué demonios hacía? ¿Por qué insistía? Su hermana se estaba rindiendo. Perfecto. Era momento de quedarse callada y luego tratar de enmendar su hermandad. No obstante, una pequeña parte de su ser se sintió abandonada cuando esa mano la liberó. Rechazada cuando sus labios hablaron.

Elsa la miró enmudecida y se alejó unos necesarios centímetros.

—Voy a tratar, lo prometo.

El pecho de Anna se cerró al escucharla tan deprimida. Lo que menos deseaba era lastimarla y lo que más quería era averiguar el motivo de porqué sus propias emociones se encontraban tan descarriladas cuando debía sentirse aliviada. Elsa estaba dispuesta a volver a su rutinaria relación. No iba a insistir, no iba a obligarla a corresponder tales incorrectos sentimientos.

**Quizás necesitas que lo haga para que despiertes de una buena vez. Ya sabes, un empujoncito. **

Su aliento se entrecortó. Esa maldita voz volvía a aparecer, inoportuna como ella sola.

_¡No! ¡No hay nada que despertar, voz del mal!_

**Excepto tus verdaderos sentimientos.**

—¡No! —gritó de pronto, sobresaltando a Elsa.

—¿Anna?

—¡Ah! —Desvió la vista, avergonzada—. Perdón, estaba...

—¿Hablando contigo misma?

—Sí... Algo así.

Hoy odiaba que la conociera tanto.

Elsa emanó una delicada carcajada y alargó la mano a su cabeza otra vez. La acarició dulcemente.

—Te dije que dejes de ser tan linda... Vas a matarme si sigues así.

—Tonta... Tú eres indestructible. Eres una diosa.

—No cuando se trata de ti. Tú eres mi única diosa.

Anna la observó de soslayo con los hombros apegados al cuello y el cuerpo más acalorado que antes. ¿Por qué se sentía tan intimidada? ¿Cómo pudo cambiar su percepción de Elsa de un momento a otro?

_Espera..._

¿Fue de un momento a otro? Nop, claro que no fue de un momento a otro. Tal vez... fue hace tres años atrás. Cuando la vio de nuevo después de tanto tiempo sin verla. Cuando frente a sus ojos se paró una belleza.

—Hola... —La saludó una rígida Elsa con la corona sobre su cabeza y una insegura sonrisa. Esa que uno suele poner cuando está por hablar con un desconocido que le atrae.

—¿M-Me hablas a mí? ¡Oh! ¡Hola! —respondió Anna, acomodándose un mechón detrás de la oreja.

Elsa desvió la mirada con timidez, pensando qué decir, y la regresó a ella.

—... Estás hermosa esta noche.

—¡Oh, gracias! ¡Tú estás más hermosa! Quiero decir, no es que no lo fueras antes, ya eres muy hermosa... Es decir, ¡eres siempre hermosa! —Se puso nerviosa.

Esos recuerdos estaban mutando en su mente, cambiando de dirección, de significado. Si no fueran hermanas juraría que aquella conversación parecería el inicio de un cortejo bastante mal llevado, a todo esto. Las palabras torpes, las miradas tímidas, no saber qué decir pero querer decir tanto... ¿Elsa tenía razón? ¿Después de tanto tiempo separadas su hermandad se desintegró? ¿Se transformó en otra cosa? En algo mucho más profundo que sobrepasaba la sangre:

Una inevitable atracción.

Anna atrapó su frente, percibiéndola más pesada que nunca.

_No quiero lastimarla, no quiero perderla, pero tampoco quiero descubrir lo que siento por ella._

**¿Porque destruirá tu normalidad?**

_¡Sí!_

**¿No se destruyó apenas leíste la carta?**

Anna se destapó la frente ya sin saber qué pensar y miró a Elsa con las lágrimas a punto de huir otra vez. Ella dibujó una lastimosa sonrisa que la desarmó en mil pedazos.

_No quiero destruirla, no sé lo que siento, pero lo que sí sé es que... ¡Es que...!_

De pronto se impulsó hacia adelante, lanzándose hacia ella. Elsa la atajó en sus brazos, impresionada.

_**¡No quiero que salga de mi vida!**_

—¡Elsa! —Refregó el rostro contra su pecho, sollozando— ¡No quiero perderte! ¡No quiero que te vayas!

—Nunca dije que...

—¡Lo harás! ¡Te vas a ir para superar esto y me dejarás sola otra vez!

Elsa bajó la visión y suspiró al verla acurrucada en su pecho. Tenía razón.

—Quizás me tome un tiempo... superarlo. Creo que lo mejor para las dos es que siga viaj...

—¡No! —Se abrazó a su espalda con más fuerza— ¡Si quieres honestidad, tú también la tendrás! ¡¿Lista?!

—¿Viniendo de ti? Nop.

—¡Aquí va! ¡Odié que te fueras! ¡Lo odio! ¡Detesto que me dejes sola! ¡Lo detesté antes y lo detesto ahora!

—Anna... —la llamó en un angustioso murmullo, para luego corresponder su aprecio abrazándola con cariño—. Tuve que hacerlo, y aunque no quiera tendré que volver a hacerlo.

—¡Lo sé! —exclamó, frunciendo los dedos contra su espalda y empañando su camisón— ¡Pero no quiero que lo hagas! ¿Acaso lo que yo sienta no importa?

Elsa tuvo que contener las lágrimas que querían liberarse, emocionadas, al escucharla. Su hermana de verdad la quería a su lado a pesar de todo, de verdad la amaba. Pero su amor... era muy diferente al suyo.

—Soy un monstruo —dijo, sumiendo la nariz en su cabeza. Su afrodisíaco aroma la asaltó al instante, atontándola—. Te deseo. A ti, mi hermana menor. Y aún así... ¿quieres que me quede?

Anna entrecerró los párpados contra su pecho, que bombeaba apresurado, y lentamente levantó el rostro. La observó con profundidad, con todo el amor que le tenía. No estaba claro. Su propio amor no era claro, pero era real. De eso no había duda. Las lágrimas que continuaban derrumbándose sin fin por sus pecosos cachetes eran la prueba.

—Sí, quiero que te quedes.

Elsa detalló cómo las lágrimas caían por su mentón hasta derrumbarse en sus rodillas. Ahí estaba Anna, demostrando nuevamente que la aceptaba en su vida sin importar que fuera diferente. Sí que sabía cómo destruirla.

Y descontrolarla.

—Ah... Anna. —Se inclinó y rozó su mejilla con los labios. Anna respiró hondo al sentir su suave piel contra la suya—. No llores... No merezco tus lágrimas. —Besó una de ellas con cariño—. Salado... aunque eres tan dulce. —Resbaló los labios por su piel y besó otra cerca de su comisura—. Te amo tanto...

Anna declinó los párpados sintiendo la respiración cada vez más pesada y miró sus ojos cerrados. Una pequeña y helada lágrima se escapaba de uno. Su hermana estaba sufriendo tanto como ella. Ninguna se salvaba.

—Elsa...

La nombrada, ensimismada por su suave piel y dulce sabor, levantó la mano para sostener su rostro y continuó besando su mejilla en un lento recorrido de castos besos que cada vez más se tornaba peligroso para ambas.

—Eres tan hermosa... —Perdida en el momento, presionó los labios contra una de sus comisuras. Anna se estremeció por ello y por una atrevida mano que comenzaba a acariciar la parte baja de su espalda.

_No..._

Puso las manos en su pecho para detenerla; Elsa abrió los ojos, revelando un oscuro brillo, y despegó los labios de su piel.

—Anna... —la llamó en un ronco murmullo, buscándola con la mirada. Anna apartó los ojos mordiéndose el labio y completamente sonrojada—. Perdóname, debería poder contenerme pero no puedo. Ya no. —Esbozó una triste sonrisa y hundió la nariz en su cuello. Soltó un pesado suspiro sobre ella. Su cuerpo pedía a gritos dejarse ser. Dolía de tan entumecido que estaba—. Mejor aléjame con más fuerza. Estoy perdiendo el control aquí —balbuceó, refregando la nariz contra su piel, deleitándose con el aroma que desprendía—. Hueles tan bien...

Anna ladeó el cuello sintiendo como unos fríos labios comenzaban a recorrer su piel en dulces besos. Cerró los ojos, ansiosa. Cosquillas la atacaban sin piedad en esa sensible zona. Cosquillas que comenzaban a bajar por su cuerpo hasta estancarse en el estómago. Se lo aferró, sintiéndolo arder e implorando que la sensación no continuara bajando.

—Apártame, Anna —rogó Elsa, enredando un brazo en su cintura. La acercó más a ella de un tirón, generando que Anna parpadeara sobre sus largas pestañas. Otra vez unos penetrantes ojos marítimos la miraban de frente y cada vez más apagados—. Si no lo haces, yo... voy a hacerte algo imperdonable.

Anna se perdió en ese mar turbulento que luchaba contra sí. Sus lágrimas escaparon de nuevo. Elsa realmente la deseaba, la deseaba tanto que apenas podía controlarlo. Eso tenía que doler. ¿Ella misma conocía esa clase de dolor? Tal vez muy adentro de su correcta consciencia. ¿Por qué lo conocía? No estaba lista para saberlo. ¿Todos estos años Elsa se estuvo conteniendo? ¿Cómo hizo? Sufriendo en silencio, llegó a la rápida conclusión. Por supuesto que sufrió en silencio, toda su vida tuvo que sufrir en silencio por diferentes razones.

_Ella nunca dejó de sufrir._

Pensó arqueando las cejas de un angustioso modo. Elsa lamentó aquella mueca y esas lágrimas que volvía a derramar por su incorrecta persona.

—No llores... ¿No ves que solo me haces perder el control? —Besó su párpado con delicadeza, limpiando su dolor—. Te dije que no merezco tus lágrimas. No merezco nada de ti.

—Mereces eso y mucho más, Elsa —respondió Anna en un quebrado murmullo, sintiendo cómo sus labios la abandonaban—. Porque eres mi hermana, eres lo que más amo. Daría la vida por ti.

—La diste. —Elsa reforzó el agarre en su cintura, sonriendo tenuemente—. Cuando no tenías que hacerlo.

—¡Y volvería a hacerlo una y otra vez! —exclamó, acercando el rostro en un impulso. El aire de Elsa se entrecortó al ver su boca a escasos centímetros de la suya. Se aclaró la garganta, nerviosa. Una primitiva energía se estaba apoderando de ella. Le rogaba que destruyera esa maldita distancia de una buena vez y robara sus labios sin su consentimiento—. No voy a dejarte sola, Elsa. Superaremos esto juntas, como siempre lo hemos hecho.

—No... me lo hagas más difícil.

—Y tú no te vayas —pidió mientras Elsa se perdía en sus labios con unos hambrientos ojos. Poco quedaba de su autocontrol, poco la escuchaba—. Quédate conmigo, ¿lo harás?

—Yo...

—Por favor. —Rodeó con los brazos su cuello, apegándola más a su cuerpo. Elsa le dio un rápido vistazo a sus pechos aplastados entre sí. Imagen suficiente para resecarle la garganta—. Te necesito en mi vida.

—Y yo a ti... No sabes cuánto —respondió, subiendo la mano por su espalda. Sujetó su nuca y naufragó en sus verdosos ojos, hipnotizada. Se estaba yendo muy lejos—. Demasiado... Anna. Ese es el problema. —dijo, comenzando a inclinarse a sus labios sin quitarle la vista de encima—. Tú eres un problema.

Anna desafió esa oscura mirada, inquieta, sin saber qué hacer, sin saber si escapar o dejarse besar. Su ritmo cardíaco aumentaba, la respiración aceleraba, sus manos querían moverse solas y sujetar ese perfecto rostro que tenía enfrente. Sin embargo y muy contrario a esos deseos, su mente quería apagarse con urgencia para evitar ver lo que estaba por hacer.

Elsa cerró los ojos. El tiempo se acababa.

Quedarse o escapar.

_Hermana, sangre, familia, Kristoff. Hermana, hermana,** HERMANA.**_

Anna abrió los ojos de par en par por esas últimas alertas que le tiró su cerebro y antes de llegar a negarse sus labios fueron atrapados por otros. Unos suaves, delicados. Inmersos de devoción.

Parpadeó intentando despertar. No lo consiguió. Su boca, algo temblorosa, se movió sin su permiso, cerrándose sobre otra más fría. Elsa emitió un placentero suspiro al sentirse correspondida y apresó con más fuerza su cabello.

—Anna...

Comenzó a besarla lentamente, dispuesta a disfrutarla como hacía años quería hacer. Presionó su labio superior y se resbaló hacia el inferior, para luego darle una pequeña mordida y jalarlo hacia sí, provocando que a Anna se le escapara un quejido que variaba entre el miedo y la emoción. Elsa abrió los ojos para confirmar que no estaba soñando y la halló con los suyos fuertemente cerrados.

_Tan linda..._

Guiada por el momento, entreabrió sus labios con los suyos, asomó la lengua y ese fue el fin de su hermana menor. La sumió en su cavidad y empezó a entrelazarse con la suya acompasadamente. Anna relajó la frente al sentir esa suave lengua enredándose con la suya, acoplándose a la perfección. Jamás en su corta vida se había excitado solo por un beso, y ahora ahí estaba, excitándose, revolviéndose por dentro, casi rozando las rodillas entre sí para calmarse. Ese beso superaba en demasía a los de Kristoff, realidad que odió. Quería detener a Elsa a toda costa pero no podía. Una parte de ella deseaba continuar desesperadamente, explorarla más. Deseo que chocaba con su racionalidad, que le indicaba que ese acercamiento de correcto no tenía nada. Ese beso definió todo. Ahora sí no había vuelta atrás. No podía mentirse.

Lo estaba disfrutando.

Lo disfrutaba como si siempre lo hubiera anhelado. Como si esa lengua que ahora se enredaba hambrientamente con ella fuera su destino desde siempre.

Sin pensar, llevó la mano a su platinado cabello. Elsa liberó un ronco jadeo en su interior al sentirla e intensificó el encuentro, entrelazándose con más fuerza, mientras bajaba la mano por su cintura y estacionaba en su muslo. Empezó a subir por él lentamente, llevándose su bata en el camino, escondiendo los dedos debajo de ésta. Anna se sobresaltó.

_No... Esto no está... bien..._

Pensó, percibiendo como rodeaba su muslo hacia adentro, quedando sus dedos peligrosamente cerca de su intimidad.

Su hermana... ¿cerca de su intimidad?

Abrió los párpados de un tirón.

_¡Esto no está nada bien!_

Se desprendió de sus labios de golpe y la observó con el aliento agitado. Elsa abrió los ojos y la miró perdidamente. Su mente aún seguía en el beso, negándose a despertar.

—¿Anna...? —la llamó, inclinándose de nuevo. La reina puso las manos en su pecho.

—S-Saca la mano de ahí.

—¿Huh?

—¡Tu mano! —exclamó, señalándola. Elsa bajó la mirada y detalló sus dedos a escasos centímetros de su intimidad. Apenas supo cómo llegó allí. Bien, es un hecho que se dejó llevar.

—Oh... Lo siento. —Volvió la palma por su pierna, pero no la quitó— ¿Voy muy rápido? Pensé que como ya tenías experiencia esto no iba a ser...

—¡Elsa! —Se desesperó, roja hasta las orejas— ¡No se trata de eso! ¡Estás...! ¡Estamos! ¡Esto no es...! —Se tapó la cara con las manos y sacudió la cabeza histéricamente, como si quisiera sacarse un bichito del cabello—. No puedo creer que nos besamos...

Elsa sonrió.

—Lo sé, yo tampoco. Es un sueño cumplido.

Anna se destapó de a poco, descubriendo una vergonzosa mirada que Elsa adoró.

—Engañé a Kristoff —dijo, palideciendo. Su voz sonó opacada, tal como si recién se hubiera percatado de ese pequeño detalle— ¡Oh, dios! ¡Engañé a Kristoff! —Se llevó las manos a la cara, consternada, y luego la agarró de los hombros— ¡Lo engañé, Elsa, lo engañé! ¡Le fui cruelmente infiel! —exclamó, sacudiéndola de adelante hacia atrás.

—¡Anna, cálmate! —dijo entre sacudidas, mareada— ¿Quieres que se entere todo Arendelle en medio de la noche? —inquirió, sujetando sus muñecas. Anna tembló entre su agarre y la soltó. Levantó el indice dispuesta a decir algo con mucha convicción, pero balbuceos huyeron en vez de palabras cuerdas.

—No, no, no, no, no, no, esto no pasó. No acabamos de besarnos. Fue todo un sueño, sí, eso fue. Un extraaaño sueño. Despiértame de una vez, buena hermana.

Elsa dibujó una media sonrisa.

—Negarlo no va a deshacerlo, Anna.

—¡Quién lo dice! Quizás si lo niego las veces suficientes...

—¡Anna! —Atrapó sus cachetes con ambas manos—. Cálmate y hablemos como dos personas adultas.

—¿Adultas? —Anna pasó la mirada de un lado a otro, buscando su adultez perdida—. No veo a ninguna adulta acá... ¡Oh, claro! ¡Tú! Aquí la única adulta eres tú, hermana. Yo no puedo opinar, es más, ya debería irme a dormir como una buena niña. —contestó con nerviosismo.

Elsa suspiró.

—Si te vas a manejar así, me estaría preocupando el cargo que dejé en tus manos.

—¡Por fin te avivas! ¡Hasta Olaf llevaría la corona mejor que yo!

Elsa frunció el ceño, perdiendo la paciencia. Anna se mordió el labio y bajó la vista con una preocupada mueca que aflojó el entrecejo de Elsa.

—Anna, escucha, lo que pasó fue...

—Incorrecto.

—No me importa.

—¡A mí sí!

—¿Qué dices? —Elsa arqueó una ceja—. Tú eres mucho más valiente que yo, ¿desde cuándo te importa lo correcto?

—¡Desde que descubrí que mi hermana está enamorada de mí! ¿Te parece poco?

—¿Tú no lo estás de mí?

Anna emitió un sorprendido sonido y desvió la mirada. No estaba lista para contestar tremenda pregunta.

—¿Por qué me besaste, entonces? —insistió Elsa suavizando la voz y acomodando un mechón detrás de su oreja.

—Tú me besaste a mí... —murmuró Anna cual infante, enredando un dedo en el mechón acomodado.

—Y tú te dejaste.

—...

—Y lo disfrutaste —agregó ladeando el rostro con una coqueta sonrisita—. Lo sé. Lo sentí.

—N... No es así.

—¿Ah, no? ¿Y cómo es? —preguntó, cruzándose de brazos.

_Buena pregunta. Ojalá supiera la respuesta. ¿Dónde está esa malvada voz cuando la necesito?_

Elsa esperó en silencio una respuesta que nunca llegaría. Supuso que para que hablara, tenía que hablar ella. En este momento no le quedaba otra que llevar las riendas de la situación.

—Anna, te advertí que estaba perdiendo el control. Te pedí que me alejaras y no lo hiciste, ¿qué pasa con eso? No me vas a decir que ese beso fue un acto de compasión ¿no, hermanita?

Anna volvió a mirarla con una importante cantidad de sentimientos encontrados. Uno llevaba la delantera: ira. Elsa se estaba burlando de ella, aprovechando su confusión. Nunca se imaginó que su siempre amable hermana fuera capaz de hacer aquello.

Se sentía traicionada.

—¡No entiendes nada, idiota! —La empujó, generando que Elsa cayera hacia atrás pestañeando varias veces. Se estrelló contra la cama y la miró desde lo bajo, desentendida— ¡Desde cuándo te volviste tan engreída! —exclamó, estampando las manos a los costados de su cabeza.

Elsa le mantuvo su iracunda visión y esbozó una leve sonrisa.

—¿Y tú desde cuándo te volviste tan linda? —respondió con tranquilidad, llevando la mano a su mejilla—. Siempre lo fuiste, pero verte así... tan avergonzada, te hace aún más linda.

Anna se achicó en el lugar, sonrojada, y el enojo se fue en un suspiro.

—Esto va de mal en peor...

—Para ti. Yo estoy en el cielo. —Le mostró los dientes en una gran sonrisa—. Estás encima mío como siempre soñé. ¡Oh! Y me besaste.

Su hermana menor no podía encontrarse más descolocada por su nueva actitud. Nunca la vio sonreír así y menos tuvo el placer de escuchar un discurso tan libertino de su parte. Elsa no se destacaba por decir lo primero que se le venía a la mente, ese era su trabajo, pero ahora no se estaba guardando nada.

—Pero... también entiendo que esto es difícil para ti. Si seguimos con esto... —continuó diciendo, descendiendo la mano por su garganta en una suave caricia. Anna levantó el cuello entrecerrando los párpados. Cada vez más se volvía vulnerable ante su tacto—... te convertirás en un monstruo como yo.

—¡No eres un monstruo! —exclamó de inmediato. Elsa suavizó la sonrisa en un mudo agradecimiento.

—Lo soy. Quizás siempre lo fui. Traté de esconderlo, pero es un hecho que ya no puedo seguir escondiendo esa parte de mí.

Anna contempló sus desesperanzados ojos, afligida, y bufó.

—Te voy a golpear si vuelves a decir eso.

—¿Sí? Quisiera verte intentándolo, hermanita. Una simple mortal contra una diosa... Será divertido de ver.

Anna arrugó el entrecejo y empezó a inclinarse hacia ella, infartándola por unos segundos. Elsa cerró los ojos esperando una poderosa cachetada, pero terminó abriéndolos de golpe cuando sintió como Anna descansaba todo su cuerpo sobre el suyo, notablemente agotada. Elsa la miró de reojo con una sonrisita naciendo en los labios y la abrazó.

—¿Y mi golpiza, mortal?

—Puede esperar, ahora no tengo fuerza. Me la robaste, diosa. —dijo, cerrando los ojos. Elsa rió por lo bajo.

—Estás calentita —musitó juguetonamente en su oído, apretándola más contra ella—. Tu temperatura siempre se eleva hasta las nubes, hermana. Harás que me derrita aunque sea una diosa.

—Cállate —contestó Anna con una desganada voz, abrazándose a ella—. Estoy cansada, pero al mismo tiempo estoy tan despierta que creo que hoy no podré dormir.

—Yo también... ¿Deberíamos hacer algo para pasar el tiempo?

—¿Algún juego de mesa?

Elsa rodó los ojos con picardía.

—Se me vienen otros juegos a la mente... Uno más divertido.

Anna se irguió de pronto, quedando sentada sobre ella.

—M-Mejor no hagamos nada. —contestó endurecida. Elsa pestañeó con inocencia.

—¿Nada de nada?

Asintió una y otra vez. Elsa dejó caer las cejas con una triste carita que casi la convenció de cambiar el discurso.

—Entonces... te recomiendo que vuelvas a tu lugar —dijo, sentándose. Sujetó su cintura y la incitó a despegarse de su cuerpo—. Me tentaré si sigues aquí.

Anna infló los cachetes e hizo fuerza con el cuerpo para evitar que la quitara de allí.

—¿Tan así es? —preguntó tímidamente, volviendo a inclinarse hacia adelante. Elsa se dejó llevar por su cuerpo y descansó de nuevo la espalda en el colchón. La miró intrigada— ¿No puedes controlarte si me tienes así? ¿Tanto te gusto?

Elsa se sumergió en esos ojos que rogaban una respuesta y cerró los suyos con una resignada sonrisa.

—¿De qué sirve mentirte a esta altura? Lo haces, Anna. Sabes bien que el control nunca fue mi fuerte. No pude controlar mis poderes antes y ahora no puedo controlar lo que siento por ti. Todo indica que jamás podré.

—Elsa... —Anna se inclinó más a su rostro. Elsa abrió los párpados cuando sus mechones cayeron sobre ella en una suave llovizna que le hizo cosquillas. Agarró uno y deslizó los dedos por él. Uno que anteriormente poseía otro color: blanco.

Blanco por su culpa.

—¿Por qué sigues aquí si no quieres nada conmigo? —preguntó en un murmullo, mirando atentamente el mechón. Si observaba de nuevo sus ojos volvería a perder el control.

—... No sé.

—¿Puedes tratar de analizarlo? Es... muy dolorosa esta incertidumbre, Anna. ¿Piensas que solo eres un capricho para mí? No es así. Duele mucho no saber lo que sientes por mí. Tantas dudas en el aire...

—A mí también me duele, Els. No eres la única que sufre.

—Te aseguro que no estás sufriendo tanto como yo. Tú acabas de descubrir un mundo nuevo. Yo lo descubrí hace años y lo reprimí con tal de no meterte en él. ¿Puedes imaginarte eso? Años queriendo besarte... —Bajó los ojos con un tenue sonrojo—. Queriendo tocarte.

Anna sujetó su mejilla, emocionada por sus palabras. No tenía que estar ahí. Tenía que levantarse, irse y volver a su cotidiana vida con su marido. Sin embargo, no podía. Una parte muy escondida de su ser se estaba despertando felizmente de un largo letargo, impidiéndole que huyera.

_**¡Por fin!**_ Exclamó esa otra Anna, desesperezándose con una alegre sonrisita. _**Ya era tiempo de que me dejaras salir. **_

_¿Salir...?_

_**Entonces, ¿vas a besarla o no? Te está esperando, tú estás esperando por eso. ¿Por qué tan lenta?**_

Anna hizo una desconcertada mueca. ¿Cuántas malditas personalidades había en su cabeza?

Definitivamente ella estaba más loca que su hermana mayor.

—¿Anna? —Elsa acarició su mejilla, buscando que sus ojos dejaran de ser de piedra— ¿Con quién estás hablando ahora?

—No sé, debería ponerle un nombre a cada vocecita. Son muchas. —respondió robóticamente. Elsa soltó una carcajada.

—Eres tan especial.

—¿Es eso un insulto?

—Jamás. Amo que tengas un mundo interno tan grande, Anna. Es como si estuviera con miles de Anna's. ¡El paraíso!

—Tú eres mi paraíso, Elsa. —murmuró sin darse cuenta. Al instante se mordió la lengua, arrepentida. Elsa, por su parte, la miró sin poder creer lo que escuchaba y, cansada de las incertidumbres y las malditas vueltas que daba la reina, se incorporó en un rápido movimiento que Anna no previó.

—¿Estás jugando conmigo? —preguntó, enredando los brazos detrás de su cintura. Anna se observó sentada sobre su regazo y el calor no tardó en invadirla. La tensión nerviosa que tenía vibrando en el estómago hacía minutos se estaba volviendo cada vez más insoportable—. Deja de entusiasmarme, Anna. Una palabra más y no te dejaré ir.

Anna levantó el mentón, dispuesta a mantener la compostura.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué harás? No puedes encerrarme aquí. —La desafió con una titubeante voz que mucha confianza no transmitió.

Elsa comenzó a dibujar una sugerente sonrisa y deslizó las pupilas hacia la puerta. Pestañeó y la cerradura se congeló.

—¿Qué decías, hermanita?

Anna observó la cerradura con la mandíbula desencajada y supo que, ahora sí, no tenía escapatoria.

_Oh, oh._

**_ Continuará..._**

* * *

Si llegaron hasta acá, ¡mil gracias por leer! Prontito voy a publicar el próximo y último capítulo.

¡Besotes, gente linda!


	2. Acto II

Bueenas. Acá dejo el segundo capítulo, disculpen la demora. Notición: la historia va a tener un capítulo más. Al final decidí dejarlo como un Three-shot porque claramente tengo una importante incapacidad para hacer historias cortas. Pequeño defecto. Me pareció que nuestras hermanas favoritas necesitaban un poquito más de desarrollo, y no quería alargar demasiado este capítulo (ok, igual es larguísimo), así que decidí agregar uno más. En fin, así es la cosa :')

¡Los dejo con la lectura y nos leemos en el último capítulo!

Desde ya, ¡gracias por leer!

* * *

**Acto II**

Anna lo intentó. De verdad intentó incontables veces regresar el labio inferior al superior. Imposible. Desde que Elsa la sentenció al encierro unos segundos atrás, permaneció boquiabierta y con los ojos clavados en la cerradura congelada. Congelada igual que su cerebro. Todas sus vocecitas internas hacían un esfuerzo sobrehumano para descongelarlo; lo movían de un lado a otro, lo empujaban, hasta lo abofeteaban, pero nada parecía funcionar. Típico. Cuando pensó que la situación había mejorado, de la nada ¡PLASH! chapuzón. De vuelta estaba nadando en una laguna inmersa de crisis.

_Oh, dios mío. Me dejó encerrada. ¡Me dejó encerrada! ¿Quiere abusar de mí?, ¿es momento de gritar? No, ¡claro que no! Es Elsa, ¡jamás podría hacer eso! _

**Um... No quiero interrumpir tu crisis, pero eso mismo dijiste cuando estabas segura de que ella jamás te lastimaría. Y, por si no recuerdas lo que pasó, terminaste...**

_¡Ya sé, ya sé! ¡Pero esta situación es MUY diferente! Ella no es capaz de... ¿O sí? ¡No, imposible! ¡Me niego a creerlo!_

_**¿En vez de entrar en pánico no deberíamos aprovechar la oportunidad? Digo, ya que estamos aquí y tenemos un temita de incomodidad... Ya saben, ahí abajo. Elsa podría atendernos.**_

_¡NO! ¡Esfúmate voz del mal número dos! _

Más por un impulso, pues, una mano agarrándola con firmeza de la espalda le recordó que estaba sentada sobre el regazo de su hermana, se obligó a regresar a esos marítimos ojos que desprendían un travieso brillo. Elsa estaba utilizando todas sus herramientas para hacerla caer, incluso la más poderosa: su magnética mirada. Anna debía reconocer que si su intención era desarmarla con ella, estaba teniendo éxito. Le costaba en demasía defenderse ante esos penetrantes ojos. Mientras más los observaba, más se sentía pequeña e indefensa, tal como si estuviese a punto de ser devorada por un hambriento animal. Quería dejar de mirarlos, despegar las pupilas de las suyas con urgencia, pero ¡carajo que le costaba! ¿Cómo podía tener tanto poder en ella? ¿Era Elsa o su magia la que la estaba hipnotizando? Lo que fuera, si no escapaba del hechizo pronto haría algo de lo que se arrepentiría.

Puso las manos en sus hombros, dispuesta a apartarla.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? —Hizo lo que pudo para que su voz no sonara temblorosa, pero más que nada para que Elsa no notara el entusiasmo que comenzaba a asomarse detrás de ese temblor. A pesar del conflicto interno, por primera vez en mucho tiempo sentía las emociones tan revolucionadas como su estómago, que hacía minutos no dejaba de hervir por los nervios. Adoraba la sensación de vértigo, de peligro. Las aventuras eran lo suyo y ¿a quién iba a engañar? Las había extrañado horrores.

Pero ésta aventura... sí que era muy particular. Sentirse entusiasmada debía ser un efecto colateral del encierro. Sí, eso tenía que ser.

—Encerrarte hasta que aclares la cabeza. —Elsa respondió con tranquilidad, ignorando que su acto tuvo un tinte bastante villano—. Por lo que veo tomará su tiempo, así que nos quedaremos aquí hasta que finalmente te decidas y dejes de entusiasmarme por nada, Anna.

—¡No te entusiasmo! —contestó, percibiendo como su hermana reforzaba el abrazo que la mantenía cautiva, estrechándola contra ella. Reforzó las cadenas. Elsa lo creyó necesario para controlar sus nervios y evitar un posible escape suicida por la ventana. Anna, por otro lado, entendió que si llegaba a revolverse para huir las reforzaría aún más o, peor aún, la acorralaría de otro modo que posiblemente muy lejos estaría de ser adecuado— ¡Solo...! Solo trato de entender qué pasa conmigo.

—¡Bingo! —Elsa alzó una ganadora ceja—. Entonces sí pasa algo.

—Eso no...

—El tema es ¿por dónde pasa, hermanita?

Anna desvió la mirada, sonrojándose. Rogó que Elsa dejara de actuar tan altanera, tal vez así se le destrabaría la lengua.

—Por aquí... ¿quizás? —Elsa puso una mano en su pecho y agrandó los ojos—. Oh, dios. Tu corazón está a mil, ¿estás bien?

A esta altura Anna ya no podía decodificar cuándo su hermana estaba fingiendo y cuándo no. Su inocente expresión la mareaba.

Y enojaba.

_Se burla._

_**Se está burlando para despertarte.**_

**Pero se burla de igual modo.**

—¡Claro que no estoy bien! ¡Estoy encerrada! No me gustan... los espacios cerrados. —Se excusó, tratando de no pensar en las suaves caricias que estaba recibiendo en el centro del pecho. Miró hacia atrás. Su otra mano tampoco la dejaba en paz, acariciando lentamente con el pulgar la parte baja de su espalda.

—Que yo recuerde, nunca fuiste claustrofóbica.

—¡Bien! ¡A partir de hoy lo soy!

Elsa soltó una cautivadora risita y la impulsó más a ella por la cintura. Anna bajó la mirada, inquieta, al sentir la suave presión de sus pechos contra los suyos. Tan suave que parecía hecho apropósito.

Lo hizo apropósito.

_El propósito de Elsa es tentarme. Quiere que caiga a sus pies. _

Pensó, arrugando la frente. Desde que plantó los pies en su habitación tuvo la sensación de que Elsa estaba jugando con ella. Manipulándola. Tirando frases coquetas o subidas de tono, mostrándose sensible en ocasiones y luego retomando su soberbio papel cuando el anterior surtió efecto. Está de más decir que no le agradaba que jugaran con ella, menos la persona en la que creyó confiar ciegamente toda la vida. La sensación de traición volvió. ¿En quién confió todos esos años perdidos?, ¿en una sombra? Si iba a descubrir sus verdaderos sentimientos no quería sentirse obligada a ello. Necesitaba tiempo. Tiempo que su hermana mayor no quería otorgarle debido a puras cuestiones egoístas. Anna, por el contrario, desconocía el egoísmo, al menos tratándose de Elsa. Siempre le tuvo paciencia. Toleró todos sus cambios y la apoyó en sus momentos más difíciles. Ahora era ella la que necesitaba tiempo y paciencia, ¿y Elsa no pensaba dárselo?

Su pecho se cerró. Esta vez no por dolor, sino por ira. Una importante ira contenida. No de ahora, no de días, sino de años. Fuertes años sintiéndose abandonada. Sensación que costó superar y que ahora, resurgida de las cenizas gracias a las malas vibras, se estaba transformando en otra cosa: furia.

_Mala hermana._

**Traidora.**

_**De acuerdo, es la peor. **_

Las tres voces en su interior que protagonizaban su crisis por primera vez estuvieron de acuerdo, generándole una instantánea confianza y despertando otra nueva persona. Una fusión de todas las demás. Una que nunca se vio en la necesidad de utilizar porque nadie le había hecho sentir una traición tan grande a sus sentimientos como ella, ni siquiera el corrupto príncipe Hans. Elsa, en la que menos esperó hallar esa traición, resultó ser la elegida para despertar su peor lado. La culpable de que se colocara la máscara de una malévola reina de Arendelle. No iba a darle el gusto de caer ante ella, no ante esa soberbia actitud.

Anna regresó los ojos a ella con una seria expresión. Elsa despegó el labio inferior, sorprendida por esos ojos que desprendían un furioso brillo, y esbozó una alargada sonrisa.

—¿Por qué me miras así?, ¿tan enojada estás? —inquirió, llevando una mano a su mejilla—. Duele, ¿verdad? Descubrir quién eres en realidad.

_Lo que duele es que te burles de mí._

—No descubrí nada —contestó Anna, agarrando su mano. La desprendió de su cara y la dejó caer con una filosa mirada que molestó a la mayor—. Y no lo haré si sigues así. Deja de analizarme y abre la maldita puerta. Es una orden.

Elsa se encogió de hombros, dolida por su tono. Anna estaba en lo cierto. Trataba de analizarla, pero tenía un buen motivo para hacerlo. Una certeza clavada en su alma que, testaruda, se negaba a abandonar.

—¿Es una orden directa de la reina o de mi hermana?

—De la reina.

Elsa asintió con las cejas irónicamente alzadas y entrelazó los dedos detrás de su espalda, dispuesta a mantenerla inmóvil.

—Y dígame, su majestad, ¿qué pasará si me niego?

Anna le mantuvo la visión con un severo gesto digno de la realeza y comenzó a elevar una arrogante comisura.

—Te encerraré en el calabozo.

Elsa sintió esas palabras como unos puntiagudos hielos clavándose en su pecho. Estrechó los ojos intentando contener las inmediatas lágrimas que desearon escapar. Quiso desaparecer. Ahí estaba su hermana menor, con una actitud tan fría que pensó que hasta tendría el poder de congelarla. De algún modo lo hizo; le robó el aliento. Y el corazón. Tenía que ser una alucinación, pensó. Anna no era ese tipo de persona cruel. Y si lo estaba siendo... ¿eso significaba que la situación la sobrepasó?, ¿desintegró su adorable personalidad con sus pecaminosos comportamientos? ¿Tenía que detenerse?

_¿Es momento de rendirme? Pensé que estaba flaqueando, pero ahora nada parece funcionar. Solo estoy destruyendo nuestra relación._

Pensó Elsa, mordiéndose el borde del labio. Costumbre que adquirió de su hermana menor de tanto observarla hacerlo.

_No, ya llegué demasiado lejos como para rendirme. Ya la destruí. Ella aún no lo sabe, ¡pero yo sí se la verdad! _

Elsa atrapó su rostro con ambas manos, provocando que Anna dejara escapar un sonido de sorpresa. La máscara se agrietó por la mitad. Juró oírla crujir. Solo bastó una sola acción, un solo roce... para debilitarla. Entendió, entonces, que no tenía mucho tiempo. Debía escapar antes de que terminara de quebrarse, al igual que su convicción.

—No voy a dejarte ir, Anna. Si me llevas al calabozo congelaré todo a mi paso. Arendelle volverá a ser un invierno eterno por tu culpa, y esta vez no te aseguro que todos sobrevivan. Una vez que mi poder se desate por la ira, no podré controlarlo.

Anna permaneció firme, dispuesta a hacerle frente a ese peligroso Avatar que amenazaba con destruir su amado pueblo. Pueblo que Elsa supuestamente también amaba. Tenía que detenerla. La máscara estaba agrietada, sí, pero aún seguía sobre su rostro. Podía utilizarla un poco más. Sin embargo, su interior era otro tema. Se encontraba desorbitado. Sin máscaras, sin ayuda. Dubitativo y sintiéndose un poco temeroso por la rebelde actitud de su hermana mayor. No podían ser ciertas sus palabras, pensaba, y si lo eran tenía que accionar antes de que las llevara a cabo.

Entreabrió los labios para decir algo en su defensa, pero volvió a cerrarlos con la misma rapidez al sentir un cosquilleo en sus mejillas. Deslizó las pupilas hacia el costado. Los dedos de Elsa tiritaban en ellas, inseguros. Como si no pudieran contener el gran peso de su discurso genocida.

De su mentira.

Anna volvió lentamente a sus ojos para hallar la verdad. Un mentiroso brillo alumbraba las pupilas de Elsa, dejándola expuesta.

_¿Así que no soy la única encarnando un personaje, eh? _

—Pensé que no ibas a obligarme a nada, Elsa. Te contradices, como siempre. —dijo muy diplomáticamente. Si su hermana decidía interpretar el papel de malvada, ella también lo haría. Y mucho mejor.

—No voy a obligarte, solo quiero que pienses un poco.

—¿Pensar? No hay nada que pensar.

_No si me obligas a ello._

—¡Lo hay! —Se exasperó—. Piensa, Anna... Piensa bien en nosotras, en nuestro vínculo, nuestros sentimientos y reacciones a lo largo de este tiempo, ¿te parecen normales?

Anna declinó los párpados. En ese peculiar instante no tenía ganas de pensar en ello porque sabía que dentro de esos recuerdos, en efecto, encontraría anormalidades. Darle la razón a su hermana estando enojada no era su idea.

—No tiene sentido esta conver...

—¡Piensa en mí! —exclamó Elsa, sobresaltándola— ¡Solo... reflexiona un poco!

—¿Pensar en ti? —repitió Anna en un iracundo murmullo. La máscara terminó de quebrarse; cayó al vacío, dejando al descubierto a una afligida y enfadada reina. Elsa pronunció las peores palabras que pudo haber dicho— ¡Toda mi vida solo he pensado en ti! —exclamó, impulsándose hacia adelante— ¡Tú eres la única egoísta aquí!

—¿A-Anna?

—¡Déjame respirar una maldita vez en la vida! —Hizo fuerza para desligarse de sus brazos, pero Elsa, obstinada y empezando a desesperarse, volvió a reforzar el agarre.

—¡No! ¡Si te dejo ir ahora todo terminará! ¡Tú no querrás...! —Apretó las mandíbulas, bajando la cabeza. Su voz cayó ahogada debido a la congoja— ¡Tú no querrás saber nada de mí!

Anna levantó las cejas con sarcasmo. Su hermana resultó más infantil de lo que pensó. En otro momento le hubiera causado ternura, pero justo ahora solo le causaba impotencia. Una _gran_ impotencia. ¿No le dijo unos minutos atrás que quería que se quedara a su lado a pesar de todo? ¿Lo alucinó o la memoria de la ex reina se había ido de viaje?

—¿Toda esta escenita es por eso? Idiota... ¡Que esté enojada no significa que te quiera abandonar! ¡Nunca te voy a dejar sola, ¿oíste?! ¡Nunca! ¡Para eso estamos las hermanas, para molestarte toda la vida!

Elsa levantó la cabeza con los ojos bien abiertos. Sus palabras casi le hicieron reír. Era verdad, le había arruinado la vida de algún modo. Despertándole sentimientos inapropiados, generándole más miedo del que tenía hacia ella misma, haciéndola desear cosas prohibidas, robándole el sueño por las noches... Definitivamente seguía arruinándole la vida, y, aunque así fuera, agradecía infinitamente su existencia en ella.

Porque sin ella no era nada.

—Pero ahora mismo necesito tiempo para... entender todo esto —agregó Anna en un murmullo, decidiendo sabiamente calmarse. Escuchó sus propios gritos desde afuera y no le gustó. Supuso que menos le gustaría a su hermana, que ahora mostraba una expresión tan dolida como tímida—. Tiempo que no me estás dando, Elsa, y lo necesito ¿sabes? No es fácil procesar lo que está pasando. Terminemos este acto de una buena vez. Ni a ti ni a mí nos sale bien el papel de malvada.

Elsa declinó el rostro con un tenue rubor. Emboscada, así se sentía. Nunca fue muy buena comprendiendo los sentimientos de los demás debido a que, bueno, seamos honestos, ¡no tuvo para nada vínculos con el exterior en su infancia y adolescencia! ¿Cómo demonios iba a saber tratar con las personas si se la pasó encerrada en su cuarto hablando con ella misma? Los años finalmente fuera de él ayudaron a volverse más sociable, pero sus vínculos se limitaban a: su adorable hermana -que estaba un poco loca-, su primate esposo, Olaf y un reno. ¡Un reno! No quería justificarse, pero realmente le parecía incoherente que pudiera comprender de la noche a la mañana una personalidad tan enredada como la de Anna. Sí, enredada. Tenía fuertes fundamentos para argumentar aquello; uno en especial. Luego de un tiempo de convivencia empezó a notar algunos _detalles_ de su hermana menor que le resultaron imposibles de ignorar. Uno, por ejemplo, era ciertamente curioso: Anna escucha voces en su cabeza. ¡Voces! La vio hablando sola en varias ocasiones. Más allá de la ternura que le generaba verla sí, ¿tenía que entender a todas sus personalidades?, ¿cautivar a cada una de ellas? ¿Cómo hacerlo si apenas podía entender a la Anna que tenía enfrente? Sonaba difícil, ¿verdad? Sí que lo era. Por eso, como última opción decidió que solo quedaba accionar. Esa era la única estrategia en sus manos. Accionando quizás se daría cuenta de los sentimientos de su hermana. No obstante y para su mala suerte, se encontró con un laberinto peor del que ya era, y, no hallando la salida, entró en pánico. La encadenó con tal de no dejarla ir. Si pensaba detenidamente en eso, la respuesta al porqué Anna se encontraba tan enfadada era obvia: por su egoísmo. Sí, fue egoísta al obligarla a pensar en sus sentimientos.

Pero aún así, aún sabiendo eso y considerándose culpable...

—Dijiste que ibas a encerrarme en un calabozo... Eso dolió.

Anna suspiró.

—Perdóname, estoy un poco... fuera de mí. Obviamente no pienso encerrarte, tonta. Pensé que me ibas a dejar ir diciendo eso. —respondió, llevando la mano a su cabeza. La acarició tiernamente, provocando que parte de los pesares de la mayor se extinguieran, pero no todos.

Elsa inclinó la cabeza cual cachorro, dejándose mimar, y dibujó una lamentable sonrisa.

—Sí, soy una tonta. De eso no hay duda.

—Els...

—¿Ahora lo ves, Anna? —dijo, levantando el rostro. Anna se sonrojó por la preciosa pero melancólica mirada que poseía—. Tú eres la única que puede lastimarme. Quebrarme así... —Se tapó la boca, avergonzada—. Odio depender tanto de ti.

Anna sonrió de soslayo y pasó las caricias a su mejilla.

—Dímelo a mí... Siempre dependí de ti. Hoy puedo asegurarlo, pero... aún no puedo asegurar lo que siento por ti.

Esas palabras retumbaron en la habitación, pero no fueron respondidas. Se quedaron en silencio. Anna observando su decaído semblante y Elsa meditando sus acciones pasadas. Reproducirlas en su cabeza le daba vergüenza. Se había superado a sí misma en términos de estupidez. No merecía la consideración de Anna. Menos el título de diosa, todavía actuaba como una patética humana. Pensó tener buenas razones para actuar así, incluso cuando una sabia voz en su mente le advirtió que mantuviera la calma. No le hizo caso. Se convenció de que en algún lugar escondido del corazón de Anna ella la amaba del mismo modo. Cayó en una trampa gracias a sus actitudes protectoras, las excesivas muestras de cariño que le parecían exageradas tanto a ella como a cualquier otra persona, y muchas más cosas que le revolvieron el cerebro. _No parecemos hermanas_, pensó alguna vez. _Esto es… mucho más que una hermandad._ Se equivocó. Estaba tan desesperada... Anhelaba tanto que su hermana menor viera la vida como ella ahora la estaba viendo, que se dejó llevar por sus erróneos instintos. Tenía que aceptar la verdad, y esa era tan dura como el nudo en su garganta: no podía obligarla a amarla. Y si eso significaba aceptar la derrota, lo haría.

Por su bien haría lo que fuera.

Elsa bufó y con mucha resistencia desenredó los brazos de su cintura. Anna se observó liberada y volvió a sus ojos, solo para no encontrarlos. Su hermana no quería mirarla. Si lo hacía la sabiduría se extinguiría, dando paso nuevamente al egoísmo. Se limitó a apartarse y reposar las manos detrás del cuerpo, como si no pudiera sostenerlo gracias al pesar. Quedó con la cabeza gacha. Rendida, apenada y muy, muy desdichada.

Y con esa desdicha carcomiéndola, pronunció las únicas palabras que podrían definir al verdadero amor.

—Te libero, Anna.

La nombrada abrió los ojos de par en par.

—Nunca quise obligarte a nada, perdóname si te hice sentir así. Estaba tan desesperada por ser correspondida que no pensé en tus sentimientos. —Pasó la vista a la cerradura con tristeza y en un parpadeo la descongeló—. Eres libre de irte y seguir con tu vida. Espero que algún día puedas perdonarme.

Anna contempló la puerta con la garganta cerrada. Tragó saliva, tratando de reabrirla. Mostrar su lado dictador funcionó. Al fin era libre. Sin embargo, ahora no quería irse. No dejando a su hermana tan triste. No sintiendo ese vacío existencial en el centro del pecho y la sensación de que si traspasaba esa puerta cometería el peor error de su vida.

**Histérica.**

_Cállate._

_**Eres peor que ella.**_

No quería aceptarlo, pero tal vez las vocecitas tenían razón. Tal vez nunca quiso irse. Simplemente se sintió demasiado acorralada para su gusto. Usualmente ella era la exaltada, la que obligaba a su hermana a cumplir sus infantiles caprichos. ¿Y ahora? ¿Los roles se habían invertido? ¿En qué momento? ¿Cómo...? Tenía que reflexionar y no había mucho tiempo, así que... pensemos: ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Elsa no la hubiera encadenado por la espalda?, ¿si no la hubiera amenazado con encerrarla? Anna se encontraba encima de ella minutos atrás y, aunque sonara extraño, no estaba tan incómoda. ¿Por qué? Porque ella tenía el control.

_**¡Ajá! Dominatrix resultaste.**_

_¡No es eso!_

¿O sí? ¿Y si solo necesitaba eso?, ¿un poco de confianza hasta descubrir sus verdaderos sentimientos? Sentirse de la realeza, tener el poder. No ser la acorralada sino la que acorrale. De esa forma podía pensar mejor. No era presa de nadie, ni siquiera de ella misma y sus enredadas emociones. De esa forma no se sentía débil. Y, en el mientras tanto, podía averiguar qué tan lejos era capaz de sentir.

Y llegar.

Esa reflexión le despejó un poco la cabeza. De repente se encontró nadando hacia la superficie de esa pesada laguna en la que estaba hundida. Solo un poco más. Un poco más y lograría respirar, pero para eso necesitaba...

—¿No vas a irte? —La voz de Elsa la sacó de sus pensamientos. Anna regresó a esos profundos ojos que estaban clavados en la sábana dispuestos a no caer en los suyos. Si Elsa la observaba se desplomaría. Anna lo sabía y aquello le generó una inmensa satisfacción. A esta altura era innegable que tenía a una diosa a sus pies. Realmente a una _diosa_. ¿Era merecedor de ello? Una simple mortal siendo adorada por un Avatar...

La confianza volvió.

—Elsa, ¿tus sentimientos son reales?

Elsa levantó la mirada, desentendida. ¿No lo dejó bien claro? ¿En qué mundo loco estaba navegando su hermana como para olvidar la _importante_ confesión que le regaló?

—¿Malgasté mis dedos por nada? —preguntó Elsa.

—¿Huh?

—Escribiendo la carta. ¿La trajiste, no? —Señaló el bolsillo de su bata, donde se asomaba el papel, e hizo un ademán con el mentón—. Léemela.

Anna palideció. Imposible leer tales barbaridades sin trabarse en el medio. Su cerebro en sí ya se estaba trabando al recordar un párrafo específico: donde recitaba que se estaba masturbando observándola.

Se aclaró la garganta, obligándose a borrar la inmediata imagen que apareció en su mente de una Elsa en ese... peculiar momento.

—... Sabes a lo que me refiero. —le dijo en un reproche. Elsa bufó.

—Por supuesto que son reales, Anna.

—Entonces, ¿qué conllevan esos sentimientos? Qué... ¿Qué quieres hacer conmigo?

—¿Es en serio? —Arqueó una ceja— ¿La leíste o no?

—¡Lo hice! Bueno, gritando en el medio, ¡pero lo hice! Por algo estoy acá, pero no estoy segura de haber enten...

—Anna..., quiero todo de ti. —Elsa levantó el brazo y extendió la mano hacia ella en una invitación—. Tu aroma en mi cuerpo, tu piel sobre mí, pero más que nada... tu corazón.

Anna se sonrojó y miró su mano. Esa invitación le estaba resultando muy tentadora cuando _no_ debía serlo. Contempló sus ojos, solo para querer escapar de ellos. Temía que la convencieran de terminar sobre ella. Y temió bien. No pudo huir de esas hipnotizantes pupilas. El magnetismo volvió, y en esta ocasión no tenía ganas de salir de ese magnífico hechizo. Le hacía sentir bien, querida. Adorada.

—Mi corazón siempre lo has tenido, Els.

—Sí, pero tu cuerpo... Eso es algo que no he tenido el placer de probar, y, por lo que veo, jamás lo tendré. —respondió, acariciando su mejilla con una nostálgica sonrisa. Anna atajó su mano y esta vez no la dejó caer. Con solo sentir su piel era capaz de percibir su pesar—. Pero entiendo que sea así. Es lo correcto en tu mundo.

_Sí, ya no hay nada que decir, Anna. Si no despiertas ahora, nunca lo harás._

Pensó Elsa, decaída. Anna continuó observándola en silencio y pensativa. Extrañamente sus pensamientos naufragaban muy cerca de los de su hermana.

_Si no pruebo ahora... nunca sabré lo que siento. Elsa seguirá sufriendo y yo también. Todo depende de mí. Aunque... Aunque engañe a Kristoff de nuevo por esto, tengo que hacerlo._

**¿Eres capaz de**** acercarte a ella? Eso definirá lo que sientes. Tus peores temores.**

_Lo sé._

**¿Eres capaz de dejar que te toque? **

_Quizás._

_**Entonces, tú lo dijiste. Tienes que hacer la prueba. Al menos una pequeñita, y no me refiero a un inocente beso.**_

Esa última vocecita, que sonaba picarona comparada con la otra, era la última que se había despertado luego de un largo sueño. Una más osada y que admiraba a su hermana mayor. La creía indiscutiblemente preciosa y atrayente. Provocó que varias veces se congelara al observarla desnuda, o que directamente perdiera la voz al tenerla demasiado cerca de sus labios. Tenía una admiración tan grande por ella que en algún momento Anna la hizo desaparecer al creerla exagerada y algo sofocante. Y extraña. Pero ahora había vuelto, y más chillona que nunca. No veía ningún modo de volver a encerrarla en su subconsciente y, siendo sinceros, no tenía la fuerza para hacerlo.

Afinó la visión en los declinados ojos de su hermana mayor y comenzó a bajar esa delicada mano que sostenía su rostro. La arrastró por su torso con la impactada mirada de Elsa de fondo y finalmente la estacionó en uno de sus pechos. Elsa se tensó; Anna más.

**¿Se siente extraño?**

_Sí, pero... no tanto como creí._

**_¿Crees poder seguir? Elsa te está mirando._**

Anna miró los impresionados ojos de su hermana y dibujó una suave sonrisa. En un lento movimiento gateó hasta ella y volvió a acomodarse sobre sus piernas. Elsa bajó las pupilas tragando pesado, contempló su mano secuestrada y regresó a sus ojos.

—¿Anna? ¿Qué estás...?

—Tócame... —musitó cerca de sus labios—. Quiero comprobar algo.

Elsa ahogó un grito. Un emocionado grito. Por los nervios, inmediatas escarchas de hielo recubrieron el techo como si fueran garras trepando por él. Anna escuchó aquel crujir y elevó la vista con una ceja alzada. Contuvo una risita al ver todo el techo congelado.

—Si te pone nerviosa no tienes que...

—¡N-No! ¡Estoy bien! —Elsa hizo un ansioso ademán con la mano libre, insultándose por dentro. Creía tener el control, pero sin darse cuenta en algún momento Anna lo tomó— ¿Por qué de la nada...? ¿Estás segura de esto?

—Un poco. Solo... quédate quieta. —Anna comenzó a mover aquella temblorosa mano sobre su pecho en circulares movimientos. Su frente se relajó al instante, contrario a su vientre, que se revolucionó de inmediato, endureciéndose, lanzando chispas por doquier.

Elsa la observó con la mandíbula desencajada y el corazón acelerando a una peligrosa velocidad. Podía sentir la suavidad de su pecho a través de la fina bata que llevaba puesta. ¿Debía decir algo? No lo sabía y la verdad no convenía. Temía tartamudear al hacerlo, pero más temía morir de curiosidad con la pregunta que tenía atascada en la garganta. Trepaba por ella, no podía contenerla un segundo más.

Carraspeó, nerviosa.

—¿Estás poniendo a prueba mis habilidades?

—No, mis sentimientos —respondió Anna, detallando como su hermana mayor enrojecía hasta las orejas. Sonrió con ternura al verla. Esa era su Elsa. La tímida Elsa que conocía— ¿Vas a moverte o tendré que hacer todo el trabajo yo? ¿Qué pasó con la osada persona de la carta?

Elsa frunció el entrecejo, desafiante. Esa osada persona era mucho más fácil de llamar cuando no se encontraba tocando a su hermana de una forma tan... pervertida. No obstante, que quería ser llamada, quería. En realidad nunca se fue; estaba allí. Asomándose por encima de su juicio, deseando tomar el control con una macabra sonrisa adornándola. Si Anna continuaba provocándola poco tardaría en tomarlo.

Corrección: ya lo estaba tomando.

—Está aquí, pero no sé si te gustará sentirla. No sé si me gustará a mí... perder el control.

—Solo quiero un poco de ella, una pizca... para entenderme.

—Esa pizca que pides... —Empezó a decir Elsa en un áspero murmullo, sin quitar los ojos de sus pechos. No quería mostrarse tan básica, pero le estaba resultando una rigurosa tarea apartar la mirada. Veía nublado—... no podré dártela. Es el paquete completo o nada, Anna.

—¿Por qué tan exigente, hermana?

—Porque... —Cerró la mano en su pecho y comenzó a acariciarlo lentamente, generando que Anna entrecerrase un ojo—. Estoy en mi límite.

Anna se mordió el labio un poco arrepentida. De acuerdo, ¡bastante arrepentida! Su valentía se esfumó así de rápido como llegó. Ésta surgió al verla vulnerable, creyó que iba a poder controlarla. Error. Los ojos de Elsa en absoluto se mostraban vulnerables. Si lo hicieron en algún momento, mintieron. Un oscuro brillo comenzaba a adueñarse de ellos. Mala señal. Debió recordar en ese preciso instante en el que decidió averiguar sus enredados sentimientos que Elsa ya no era la misma. O que, para ser más precisos, por primera vez estaba frente a la verdadera Elsa: una atrevida Diosa que la deseaba como nunca nadie la había deseado. Suficiente razón para acobardarse y querer huir con la cola entre las patas.

**No tengas miedo, ella no es capaz de dañarte.**

**_Solo te dará un inmeeenso placer. Uno que vienes deseando hace años, a todo esto._**

_¡Cállense! ¡Déjenme pensar!_

**No hay nada que pensar. Ya la provocaste, ahora no hay vuelta atrás. Hazte cargo de tus acciones.**

Esa maldita voz era la más exigente de todas. La detestó, pues, no había nada que le gustara más a la reina que evadir responsabilidades.

Anna miró la hambrienta mirada de su hermana mayor, que no se reprochaba el continuar inmiscuida en sus pechos. Literalmente solo tenía ojos para ellos.

—Tu corazón está más acelerado que antes —dijo de pronto Elsa, sobresaltándola. Anna pensó que su voz estaba sonando un poco... ronca y algo vacía. Como si en realidad no estuviera allí—. Ya me está preocupando... ¿Debería echar un vistazo?

Sabía bien lo que significaba aquello. Elsa estaba a punto de desnudarla, y no, no con la mirada. De eso ya se había encargado.

—N-No sé si es una buena idea. Es decir, yo lo siento normal... ¿No es normal? —respondió torpes palabras que ni pensó.

Elsa no pudo evitar dibujar una coqueta sonrisa al verla nerviosa. Su hermanita era tan dulce que apenas podía soportarlo. No quería soportarlo. No lo haría. ¿Cómo hacerlo? ¿Había algo más dulce que Anna haciéndose la temeraria para llevar las riendas? Todo para cagarla literalmente a los diez segundos. Ah... claro que no. No había nada más dulce que su linda hermanita.

Y por culpa de esa extrema dulzura Elsa perdió la paciencia.

Su autocontrol se fue por la puerta de atrás y sin siquiera saludar. No lo extrañó. Sabía lo que Anna quería, y ella podía dárselo a la perfección: una prueba. Una rigurosa prueba que demostrara qué tan lejos podía llegar. Anna le estaba dando otra oportunidad. En silencio y sin admitirlo realmente, pero lo estaba haciendo. No la desaprovecharía. Si la solución era llevarla al límite, lo haría.

—Deberíamos asegurarnos ¿no crees? Para evitar accidentes —retomó Elsa, llevando las manos a sus hombros y acercando el rostro. Anna se paralizó cuando empezó a bajar su bata lentamente por los brazos, dejándole un rastro de cosquillas debajo de la piel. Elsa elevó los ojos en el camino y miró los titubeantes de la reina, quien parecía haber perdido la capacidad del habla—. Solo una pizca... trataré. —musitó, sujetando su mejilla. Acortó la distancia y sin avisar besó sus labios. Anna ahogó un jadeo en su boca mientras Elsa comenzaba un suave juego de lenguas, entrelazándolas acompasadamente, abriendo su bata con una cuidada lentitud en el acto.

Anna, presa de sus besos, se alertó cuando aquellas traviesas manos la abrieron por completo, generando que sus pechos rebotaran en libertad. Una fresquita sensación en el aire despertó a sus pezones, reafirmando su desnudes. Desnudes que, si no se equivocaba, Elsa quería explorar con más urgencia de la que creía.

_Espera. ¿Explo...? ¡¿Explo-qué?!_

Entró en pánico. Quiso huir. Tirar la puerta abajo. Lo que fuera para escapar de sus garras. Más tarde, cuando pudiera respirar, le recordaría a Elsa que tenía un concepto bastante erróneo de "una pizca".

**_Reláajate. Todo estará bien, confía en ella._**

Mientras Anna trataba de superar su crisis existencial, Elsa rompió el beso, dispuesta a no perderse el panorama que consiguió. Declinó los párpados, sintiéndolos pesados, al ver esos perfectos y redondos pechos saludándola. Ya la había visto desnuda. Cosas de la convivencia. Anteriormente, cuando vivía en el castillo, no faltaba ocasión en la que Anna apareciera a medio vestir en su habitación para dormir con ella -o no dejarla dormir gracias a sus ronquidos-. Elsa tenía que contenerse de tal modo en esos momentos que sus manos podrían hablar de ello por sí solas de tanto que las fruncía, clavándose las uñas en las palmas, para controlar sus inadecuados impulsos. Sí, a su hermana no le molestaba pasearse desnuda frente a su persona porque creía que se encontraba a salvo. Inocente. Ilusa total. Sin embargo, esa desnudes que en ese instante tenía enfrente, ese cuadro perfecto... ahora se sentía diferente. Como si fuera nuevo, íntimo. Como si la hermandad se hubiera desintegrado, dejando solo a la vista a una preciosa mujer que deseaba devorar.

Se humedeció los labios detallando como pequeñas pecas decoraban su pecho, que se expandía y cerraba velozmente por los nervios. Pecas que adoró y se moría por probar.

—Anna... —Elsa empezó a bajar por su cuello en un recorrido de castos besos. Anna ladeó el rostro apretando los párpados y aún debatiéndose si hacerle caso a la picarona vocecita o simplemente detener aquella locura. Ella misma la inició, por ende, tenía el derecho de detenerla ¿verdad?

—Elsa, espera...

El Avatar hizo caso omiso. Con la mente adormecida continuó explorando su cuello, deslizando la lengua por él, trazando un inevitable camino hacia un lugar mucho más sensible. Se aferró con fuerza a su cintura, como si así pudiera contenerse, e inclinó el rostro hacia sus pechos. Anna respiró hondo cuando apoyó la oreja en el medio de ellos y cerró apaciblemente los ojos.

—Sí..., tu corazón está desenfrenado. Está bien, es normal. No hay nada de qué preocuparse. Pero... por las dudas debería examinarlo un poco más.

Anna bajó la mirada, infartada, justo para notar el momento exacto en el que su hermana presionaba los labios sobre la esponjosa piel encima de su rosada sensibilidad. Una inevitable descarga eléctrica la atacó al sentirla. Se mordió el labio, avergonzada, al vislumbrar como su pezón comenzaba a endurecerse por sentirla tan cerca. Elsa no pasó desapercibido ese "pequeño" detalle. Lo observó con unas ganas insaciables que Anna vio a través de sus ojos. Pensó que los nervios no podían crecer más, pero allí estaban, torturándola, quemándole el estómago y la entrepierna. Tenía que detenerla antes de que perdiera el control.

—E-Elsa, espera. Esto no es una pizca... para nada.

—Deja de jugar conmigo, Anna. —Elsa reprochó con una voz tan vacía como se encontraba su cerebro. Con la impotencia al mando dándole valentía, giró el rostro entre sus pechos y Anna se sobresaltó cuando mordisqueó suavemente uno de sus erectos pezones. La atacada atrapó su cabeza en un impulso. Allí quedó, congelada y aferrándose a su rubio cabello como si fuera a caer por soltarlo— ¿Por qué pedirme algo imposible?, ¿solo para que pierda el control? ¿Eso quieres ver? ¿Eso te hará entenderte? —preguntó, para luego entreabrir los labios y asomar la punta de la lengua. La dejó a escasos centímetros de su pezón, haciéndole rogar por dentro que prosiguiera—. Eres cruel, hermanita.

_Tú eres la cruel._

Anna reforzó el agarre en su cabello con la respiración entrecortándose. Sintiéndose poco contenida por ese solo agarre, se sostuvo de su hombro para evitar caer. La ansiedad comenzaba a dominarla, poniendo un peso de más al cuerpo. Era incapaz de asimilar la situación actual que extrañamente estaba permitiendo. Sabía que era incorrecto que Elsa se encontrara... bueno, sobre sus debilidades, pero otro lado de ella imploraba que siguiera, que por favor esa belleza atendiera más a sus pechos, que cada vez más se mostraban entusiasmados. Unas eléctricas cosquillas se estaban incrustando en ellos y en su vientre. Cosquillas que la mayor captó. Los efectos secundarios de éstas eran notables.

Elsa se alejó unos centímetros conservando una lúgubre sonrisa que no podía borrar y llevó un dedo a uno de sus pezones. Anna cerró la mano en su hombro, nerviosa, cuando empezó a frotar la yema contra él delicadamente.

—Esto también está igual de entusiasmado que tu corazón, Anna. Me pide a gritos ser atendido... ¿Aún necesitas más pruebas?

_Sí..., por favor._

_**¡Ajá!**_

Abrió los ojos de un tirón.

_¡No, no, no, no, no! ¡No pensé eso! ¡No fui yo, fueron ustedes! ¡Nada de esto soy yo!_

**Nosotras somos tú, idiota. A todo esto, estás loca. **_**¡Muy loca! **_**Por tu hermana. _¡Bella hermana! _****Acéptalo de una buena vez. Desde que se reencontraron la viste como algo más, solo no quisiste aceptarlo.**

_No es así... ¡No es así! _

_**Te resignaste a una vida normal con tu marido ¿verdad? Una vida tan aburrida como el sexo que te da.**_

Anna tiritó, negándose a creer esa pecaminosa verdad. Su mente estaba a punto de colapsar. Estaba haciendo lo posible para aguantar, pero la carga de las sensaciones, del impensable momento y los latidos descabellados de su corazón le advertían que en cualquier instante iba a estallar. Elsa, por su lado, despegó la mirada de sus pechos con mucho esfuerzo y sonrió de soslayo al hallarla con los ojos tan agrandados como el impacto que sentía.

—Anna, calla esas voces de una vez y céntrate en mí.

Anna tragó saliva y como pudo la miró. Elsa amplió la sonrisa y apretó su pecho, hundiendo los dedos en aquella esponjosa piel. Anna emanó otro sofocado gemido. Su voz quería liberarse, rogarle que deje de torturarla. Sin embargo, no podía dejar en libertad esas palabras. Sería el fin de su vida y el inicio de una nueva que aún no sabía si podría tolerar.

—O-Ojalá pudiera hacerlo. No puedo controlarlas, hoy están más descontroladas que nunca. —Se tapó el rostro, ruborizada—. Como tú, hermana.

Elsa rió por lo bajo y atajó con los dedos uno de sus pezones. Anna pestañeó sobre su palma, acalorada.

—Esto fue tu idea —dijo sin más y soltó su pezón, solo para volver a acercarse peligrosamente a él. Levantó su pecho en el camino, dispuesta a devorarlo—. Si puedes tolerar esto... podrás tolerar lo demás. —musitó, abriendo lentamente la boca. Anna vio esa acción sin verla realmente. Su lengua emigrando, estirándose hacia su pecho... Todo se sentía tan lejano a su normal realidad que pensaba estar en un sueño. Imploró estarlo.

Pero una suave sensación acariciando ese lugar tan sensible le hizo darse cuenta de que para nada estaba soñando.

—¡E-Els...! —Estiró el cuello cuando aquella húmeda lengua se deslizó por su pezón, llevándoselo consigo. Cerró los ojos con la mandíbula colgando. Solo ese mínimo tacto se sintió tan bien... como si siempre lo hubiera deseado. Pero su mente no opinaba igual—. E-Espera.

Elsa no esperó. Comenzó a rodear con la lengua su pezón y, abstraída por el ferviente escenario, cerró los labios sobre él y empezó a succionarlo de un modo tan lento y perfecto que Anna no tuvo remedio que por fin liberar el placer sentido.

—Mh... —Frunció los dedos contra su platinado cabello, mordiéndose el labio. La misma sensación de irrealidad que la asaltó al leer la carta volvió. No se sentía allí. Su mente estaba en blanco, dejándole lugar solo al placer—. Elsa, esto no está... pasando. —murmuró entre agitadas respiraciones, contemplando como su hermana estiraba su piel hacia ella. La soltó de golpe, dejando a su rígida sensibilidad rebotando sobre sus labios.

—Lo está... y está bien —se limitó a responder, abriendo más la boca. La cerró sobre su pecho, no solo cubriendo su pezón sino también gran parte de esa acolchonada piel, y continuó devorándolo emanando roncos jadeos que provocaron que la entrepierna de Anna ardiera inmersa de deseo. Sus caricias se sentían extremadamente bien. Demasiado... para ser su hermana. Sus fríos labios actuaban como un sedante para su acalorada piel, sus jadeos eran música para sus oídos—. Eres tan perfecta... No puedo parar —balbuceó Elsa, llevando la mano a su otro pecho para acariciarlo— ¿Te gusta, Anna? —preguntó, descendiendo la mano por su abdomen. Anna se retorció sobre su cuerpo y negó con la cabeza histéricamente.

—Ja, mentirosa. —Elsa levantó el rostro y atajó su mentón con una soberbia sonrisa—. Te gusta tanto que no puedes evitarlo ¿verdad? En especial aquí... —Arrastró hacia abajo los dedos por su vientre, haciéndole cosquillas, y apretó su intimidad por encima de la bata. Anna apretó los párpados con fuerza— ¿Duele, Anna? ¿Quieres que la atienda por ti?

_**Sí.**_

Sus sentimientos más profundos respondieron.

_¡No!_

Pero su racionalidad se opuso.

—Relájate... —susurró Elsa contra su oído al tiempo que escondía la mano debajo de la bata, encontrándose con su entrepierna. Rodeó su muslo, que hervía por sus caricias, y estacionó dos dedos en su intimidad. El aire de Anna terminó de perder el ritmo por su tacto en ese sensible sector. No podía respirar. Le pesaba el pecho. Intuía que no era solo por esas delicadas caricias que ahora la estaban atendiendo. Su mente no podía soportar más la situación, se estaba quebrando— ¿Te gusta así, Anna? —preguntó, frotando lenta y pausadamente su centro sobre la ropa interior. Anna atajó su muñeca, agitada— ¿O así? —Descendió los dedos hasta su entrada y la presionó, provocando que se sobresaltara. Elsa sonrió al sentir cierta humedad asomándose por la tela— ¿O ambas?

Anna se tapó la boca con el pecho exaltado. Elsa agrandó la sonrisa, transformándola en una atontada. El goce que sentía era inexplicable. Ganó. Anna estaba cayendo ante sus caricias, lo cual solo podía significar una cosa.

—Lo sabía, eres como yo.

Anna parpadeó torpemente en medio de su acto, procesando sus palabras. Lento... Muy lento las procesaba. Poco a poco iban ordenándose en su cabeza, formando una oración que parecía estar en otro idioma. Tenía que traducirla. Y mientras lo hacía su mente se despejaba, volvía a tomar color. Uno negro.

**_No lo hagas._**

**No las pienses.**

_**No analices porque sino...**_

Tarde.

Sus pupilas se achicaron, impresionadas, cuando entendió el significado de aquella filosa y determinante frase.

No soportó más.

La apartó de golpe por los hombros. Elsa se despegó de su intimidad y la observó con el aliento perdido.

—¿Anna?

Anna se tapó los pechos y bajó la cabeza. Su rostro quedó ensombrecido, impidiéndole ver a Elsa lo que más deseaba: los efectos de lo sucedido.

—Cruzamos la línea, Elsa.

La nombrada la miró con pesar y cerró los ojos.

—Sí.

—¿Qué quisiste decir con eso? —La voz de Anna sonaba quebrada, completamente ahogada—. Con que... soy igual que tú.

Elsa se mantuvo en silencio mientras volvía a la realidad. Costoso. Su cuerpo se encontraba al límite; su mente en algún otro lugar muy lejos de su cordura. En su boca aún tenía impregnado el afrodisíaco aroma de su hermana. Sus labios aún sentían la sensación de su piel y las manos no paraban de sudar por los nervios y la ansiedad de volver al acto anterior con urgencia.

—La verdad. —respondió por fin.

Anna apretó las mandíbulas y se abrazó a sí misma. Sus dedos se aferraban con descontrol a los brazos, enrojeciéndolos. No podía creer que se dejó llevar por sus caricias, que las disfrutó y, peor aún, que las anhelaba de nuevo. Ahí estaba la respuesta que estaba buscando, palpitando en su ser. Creyó estar preparada para encontrarla, pero se equivocó terriblemente. Es más, agravó todo. Pasó de la etapa de negación a la desesperación. En lo único que podía pensar era en justificarse, encontrar alguna excusa que le diera sentido a ese maldito sentimiento que estaba resucitando en su corazón. Uno que debió captar hace mucho tiempo atrás y por temor no solo no lo captó, sino que también lo bloqueó.

—¡¿Cuál maldita verdad?! Esto es tan... retorcido.

Decir que esas palabras no le dolieron al Avatar sería mentir. Elsa frunció el entrecejo sintiéndose absolutamente insultada, pero más que nada lastimada. ¿Le estaba diciendo retorcida? Claro que sí, no había otra forma de interpretarlo. Entonces, si así iban a ser las cosas...

—¿Retorcido? No seas hipócrita. Tú eres un monstruo como yo, Anna.

Anna levantó la cabeza y la observó con el rostro tan tenso como su cuerpo.

—¿Qué estás...?

—No puedes juzgarme porque tú también sientes lo mismo que yo. Lo mismo que un monstruo. —respondió Elsa con una seria expresión que escondía un dejo de rabia.

—No lo soy... ¡No lo soy porque tú tampoco lo eres!

Elsa soltó una cínica risita y sacudió la cabeza.

—Lo somos, hermanita.

La menor estaba perdiendo el rumbo. La realidad golpeaba su puerta sonoramente, amenazando con tirarla abajo. Anna la sostenía con el cuerpo, hacía lo posible para no terminar aplastada por ella, pero a nada se encontraba de perder la batalla.

—No... ¡Estás equivocada! ¡Todo lo que pasó es un error! ¡Todo lo que dices es...!

Su hermana mayor levantó la mano, deteniendo aquellas hirientes frases que no necesitaba oír. Continuar lastimándose mutuamente no iba a llevar a nada. Anna se estaba bloqueando de nuevo, por ende, lo único que podía hacer a esa crucial altura era sincerarse para desbloquearla.

—Anna, escucha... Yo también me quise arrancar los pelos cuando descubrí lo que sentía por ti. Yo también me justifiqué de todas las formas posibles para evitar que pasara... esto que pasó. Pero verás... Luego de descubrir quién era _yo_ todo se aclaró, también lo más importante: mis sentimientos por ti. Decidí ser valiente y enfrentarte, ¿tú no lo vas a ser?

La reina declinó el rostro, apenada por su debilidad. Elsa sonrió con dulzura al verla y levantó su mentón delicadamente.

—Si aún te cuesta descubrirte, la pregunta que debes hacerte es simple: ¿quién eres tú, Anna?

Anna estrechó la mirada. Le ardían los ojos. Otra vez estaba a punto de llorar. Llorar porque ya conocía la respuesta a esa pregunta. Durante los besos, caricias y puntiagudas palabras la halló. Ahora sabía bien quién era y quién era capaz de ser si seguía adelante. Confirmó su peor temor; la prueba funcionó. Contrario a lo que le dijo, no sintió repulsión cuando Elsa la besó, ni miedo cuando la tocó. Sí ansiedad, placer y mucha... mucha confusión que tenía un nombre.

Se cubrió el rostro, sollozando. Lágrimas escaparon, resbalándose por sus ruborizadas mejillas.

La vida que conocía había terminado. Su matrimonio, posiblemente, también.

_Yo estoy... Quizás yo siempre estuve... enamorada de ella._

Esperó respuestas por parte de sus queridas vocecitas. Una ayuda, algo. Pero esta vez lo único que consiguió fue un tétrico silencio. Las voces se callaron, dándole espacio. Darse cuenta de tal impactante verdad no era fácil, Anna tenía que procesarlo por sí sola. Se retiraron en paz. El trabajo estaba hecho.

Elsa observó sus hombros temblando por el llanto y la angustia no tardó en carcomerla.

—Anna, sé que es difícil de...

—No sabes nada. —la cortó entre gimoteos. Elsa descendió los ojos, apenada, y puso una mano en su hombro en un vago consuelo.

—Veo que acabo de... arruinar tu vida. —Sonrió con tristeza—. No era mi intención arruinarla. La verdad no pensaba que fueras a corresponderme. Debí quedarme callada, no debí escribir la carta. No debí hacer nada. Lo sé. Pero... a pesar de saber eso aquí estoy, arruinándote. Lo siento tanto, Anna.

—No pareces sentirlo... Ganaste. Ahora soy un desastre gracias a ti.

Elsa suspiró agotada mentalmente. Sus próximas palabras no serían un consuelo, más sí una revelación. Anna se merecía la verdad luego de hacerle pasar por tal calvario. La única que dejó oculta por miedo a ser aún más rechazada.

—No creo que esto ayude, pero la única excusa que tengo para justificar lo que hice es que desde hace tres años escucho una molesta voz en mi mente que finalmente me trajo a este momento. Luché contra ella mucho tiempo para protegerte de mí. Esta vez no la pude detener.

Anna se secó las lágrimas y la miró con fragilidad. Elsa acarició su mejilla con ternura, limpiando el rastro de lágrimas que quedaban.

—Esa voz... Esa esperanza me decía constantemente que tú ibas a despertar si yo... algún día me alejaba.

Anna parpadeó, sin entender.

—Espera... ¿Qué estás diciendo?

—Sabes bien lo que estoy diciendo.

Esa noche estaba resultando ser una caja de sorpresas para la reina. Sin tesoros, sin diamantes, a los que tanto estaba acostumbrada, pero sí con oscuras revelaciones. Si lo que pensaba era cierto, su querida hermana mayor realmente había _cruzado una línea_ en más de un sentido. Y ese sentido era mucho peor que el que ya le demostró. ¿Se fue del castillo solo para ponerla a prueba?

_¿Elsa planeó todo esto?_

El rostro de Anna empezó a desfigurarse de un modo tan notorio e iracundo que el Avatar se sintió en la necesidad de evitarlo.

_¿Planeó esta maldita tortura?_

Pensó, yéndose hacia atrás a la defensiva. Aquel enojo olvidado volvía a tomar su lugar y más intenso que nunca. Elsa contempló cómo se alejaba con el pecho oprimido. Tomó aire, intentando descontracturarlo. Se esperaba esa reacción y también la próxima.

—Extráñame, ódiame... —continuó Elsa, sentándose en el borde de la cama—. Ódiame lo suficiente para darte cuenta de que estás enamorada de mí. —Delineó una lamentable sonrisa—. Que no puedes vivir sin mí. Esa es otra de las muchas razones por las que me fui, además de que ya estaba perdiendo el control. Pensé que la lejanía te haría abrir los ojos tanto como me los terminó de abrir a mí.

Anna plegó los dedos contra las sábanas con la bronca en aumento. Su hermana había jugado de más. ¿Acaso su vida era una partida de ajedrez? ¿Quién demonios se creía que era para dominar así a sus emociones?

—Eso pensé. Así que esperé. Esperé y esperé a que aparecieras en mi puerta gritándome que ya no soportabas vivir sin mí —dijo, cruzándose de piernas. Apoyó el mentón en su mano y bufó—. Como ves, no apareciste. Al contrario, te casaste y me dejaste atrás. Fui una ilusa al pensar que te comportarías como cuando eras pequeña.

Anna la escuchaba en un colérico silencio que poco más iba a aguantar atascado en la garganta. Iba a estallar.

—Por obvias razones me resigné. Continué viajando, tratando de olvidarte y a veces de recordarte. ¿Por qué el masoquismo? Te preguntarás. —Giró el rostro hacia ella con una pequeña sonrisa—. Porque es más difícil vivir sin tu recuerdo que con él, Anna. Me siento vacía si no pienso en ti.

Anna relajó un poco la frente. Solo un poco. El enojo seguía al mando, impidiéndole compadecerse de ella.

—Pero por culpa de querer recordarte terminé aquí hoy. No aguanté más. Quería verte. Hacía dos meses que no te veía y se me estaba haciendo insoportable tu falta. —Desvió la mirada, sonrojándose—. Solo vine a verte, lo juro. No había dobles intenciones.

—¿Pero? —inquirió Anna con un tono tan tajante que los escalofríos no se compadecieron de su hermana mayor.

—Pero... entonces te vi con él y toqué fondo. —Elsa bajó el rostro chocando los dientes. El solo recordar la imagen de su hermana teniendo relaciones con su marido le hacía querer congelar todo a su paso. La calma que pudo sostener durante un tiempo finalmente se disipó— ¡No soporté verte con él! ¡No soporté ocultar más lo que siento! —Regresó los ojos a ella. Anna se sorprendió por la mezcla de furia y dolor que desprendían sus pupilas— ¡Tú eres mía! ¡Solo mía! ¡Solo...! —Lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos. Se cubrió la frente, sollozando—. Solo mía... pensaba. Y si eres mía y sé... Muy dentro de mí sé que me amas de la misma manera que yo a ti, ¿por qué lo elegiste a él? ¿Por qué...? ¡¿Por qué no fui yo la elegida?! —exclamó, aferrándose el pecho. Anna desvió la mirada y se acomodó mejor la bata sintiéndose incómoda—. Porque soy tu hermana, lo sé. Serlo es lo que todo este tiempo mantuvo encerrado éste maldito sentimiento que tengo. —Se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, tratando de parar el llanto. Odiaba quebrarse frente a ella—. Pero como te dije antes, no hace mucho entendí que ya no podía mantenerlo encerrado. Iba a escapar en cualquier instante. Si no te lo decía hoy, sería mañana. Si no te lo decía mañana, sería pasado. Anna, tarde o temprano te hubiera dicho mis sentimientos porque no podía ocultarlos más.

Anna se mantuvo con la vista pegada a la pared, inexpresiva. Cuánto amor, pensó. Cuánta devoción. Cuántos años sufriendo en silencio. ¿El problema? Nunca notó ese peculiar amor, tal vez hacerlo le hubiera ahorrado la presente crisis. Se declaró inocente. Anna era distraída, sí, pero jamás lo era con su hermana mayor. Estaba atenta de todos y cada uno de sus movimientos, por ende, si Elsa hubiera tenido algún comportamiento extraño durante su convivencia hubiera sido la primera en notarlo. Ahí radicaba el problema. No hubo nada extraño, excepto la constante apatía de Elsa para con ella. Elsa jamás fue del tipo cariñoso, sino más bien del tipo... ¿aburrido? Sí, aburrido y solitario. Anna casi tenía que obligarla a corresponderle sus abrazos, o incluso empujarla a devolverle un simple "te quiero" al decírselo primero. Pocas fueron las veces que a su hermana le nació ser cariñosa por sí sola. Y esas veces fueron en situaciones críticas o, en su defecto, en sus cumpleaños. No había manera alguna de darse cuenta de sus sentimientos. Sin sospechar, sin pensar de más, estos cayeron como un balde de agua fría sobre su pelirroja cabeza.

Elsa la espió de reojo refregando las manos entre sí con nerviosismo. Anna no hablaba. Milagro. Sus ojos no expresaban nada más que un vacío. Miedo, pavor. Una mala noticia se avecinaba. No esperaba menos. Por mucho tiempo le ocultó sus sentimientos y, para rematarla, la puso a prueba de la peor forma: abandonándola. De pronto se encontró rezando para que al menos su hermandad se salvase.

—Es... ¿Es realmente tan grave que te ame así? —preguntó Elsa en un tímido murmullo— ¿En serio no te lo esperabas? Creí que...

—¿Esperarlo? —Anna emitió una irónica risita— ¿Cómo hacerlo? Tampoco es que me diste muchas señales, Els. —Por fin volvió a mirarla. Su hermana mayor solo notó frialdad en su mirada, pero detrás de ella había un importante dolor camuflado—. La verdad... la única que pareció enamorada todo este tiempo fui yo.

Elsa entreabrió los labios, sorprendida.

—La única que te siguió siempre fui yo. Tú siempre parecías estar un paso adelante de mí, siempre enfocada en algo más... —Arrugó los dedos contra sus piernas. Tanto tiempo callada solo aumentó sus nervios— ¡Siempre había algo más importante que yo!

—¡Eso no es cier..!

—¡¿Cierto?! ¡Claro que lo es! Lo último fue alcanzar tu libertad ¿no? Aún me duelen los pies si recuerdo lo mucho que te seguí por lo preocupada que estaba. ¡Hasta dejé a Kristoff de lado por ti!

Elsa se achicó en el lugar cual niña en penitencia. Anna respiró hondo por la nariz, buscando tranquilizarse. Aquellos pasados recuerdos no eran el verdadero problema.

—Y está bien que decidieras liberarte después de pasar por tanto dolor. Lo entendí, Elsa. Lo único que quería era tu felicidad, por eso no quise molestarte en tu nueva vida —explicó, apartando la mirada—. Admito que me tenté muchas veces de hacerlo. Como sabrás y dejé bastante claro muy patéticamente unos minutos atrás, no me gustó que te fueras.

Elsa despegó los hombros del cuello y la examinó con atención. Se enterneció en demasía por la triste carita que su hermana puso al decir esas últimas palabras. Tenía tantas ganas de abrazarla para contenerla, pero temía recibir una cachetada en lugar de un abrazo. Sabía de antemano que su hermana tenía mano dura. Hans lo comprobó en primera persona.

—Debo admitir que me sorprendió que no te opusieras a que viviera en Northuldra.

—¿Oponerme? Ja, imposible. Era tu deber. Además, parecías tan feliz, tan... libre. Por eso mismo jamás se me pasó por la cabeza que sentías algo por mí. En sí... todavía no puedo creerlo.

—... Hice lo posible para contener esos sentimientos, lo sabes.

—¿Hacer lo posible es igual a ser reacia a mi cariño? —preguntó Anna con una ceja alzada. Elsa agrandó los ojos, para luego declinarlos con arrepentimiento.

—Sí. Era muy difícil para mí... _Es_ muy difícil recibir tu cariño sin querer tocarte de más, Anna —contestó sin mirarla y con un leve rubor.

—Oh... —Anna se aclaró la garganta, incómoda por esa revelación—. Entiendo. Es decir, no por sentirme así, sino por… entender, empatía, ya sabes. Eso.

Elsa sonrió de lado y soltó un pesado suspiro. Si seguía suspirando se acabaría el aire en sus pulmones.

—Anna, es cierto que siempre me sentí diferente y que por eso busqué otro camino, deseé la libertad. Pero es muy probable que me haya obsesionado con ella para no pensar tanto en ti. Por eso cuando por fin logré ser libre mi mente dejó de tener una tarea fija. Tú volviste a ocupar todos mis pensamientos y allí... supe que me vendría abajo en poco tiempo —explicó, poniéndose de pie. Giró el cuerpo hacia ella. Anna la observó desde lo bajo intentando mantenerse firme—. Y sé que no es correcto lo que hice, que fue egoísta y desconsiderado. Pero Anna... también sé muy dentro de mí que tú aún te desconoces. Hoy lo confirmé con mis propios ojos detrás de tu puerta.

Anna por poco y gruñó. El rencor que se disipó por unos minutos, permitiéndole razonar, volvió de un tirón opacando cualquier razonamiento alguno, excepto los negativos. Todo este tiempo estuvo siendo controlada, manipulada por las acciones de Elsa, ¿y ahora se atrevía a jugar con su mente? ¿A enredarla y confundirla más de lo que ya estaba? El Avatar no tenía límites.

—No me mires así, sabes que tengo razón. Analízate un segundo. Desde que nos reencontramos lo único que has hecho es estar muy ocupada enamorándote de otros, tratando de llenar el vacío que yo dejé en ti por rechazarte tantos años. Todo lo que hiciste fue superficial. No puedes negarme eso, no ahora. —Se inclinó y sujetó sus cachetes con los dedos—. Si no hubiera hecho esto, si no me hubiera mostrado _así_ al regresar, ¿al menos te habrías planteado lo que sientes por mí? No, no lo habrías hecho. Ni lo hubieras descubierto. Abre los ojos, Anna. Fui cruel, pero te liberé. Liberé esa parte escondida que tantos años te ha lastimado en silencio.

Anna giró el rostro con el ceño fruncido, escapando de su agarre. Todo empezaba a encajar.

—Lo sabía... Sabía que esa carta solo era una fachada —masculló entre dientes—. No había otro modo ¿verdad? Solo así podías confesarte, mostrándote de otra manera. Porque si te mostraras como la Elsa que conozco... esa carta no existiría.

Elsa entrecerró los párpados, pensativa, y delineó una emboscada sonrisa.

—En efecto. Tardaría años en confesarme porque tartamudearía tanto que jamás te llegaría a decir nada. —Se cruzó de brazos conservando una burlona mueca—. Tampoco es que fue planeado comportarme así. Surgió cuando te vi con Kristoff. Y tampoco es que sea completamente falsa esa nueva persona. Anna, al igual que tú, no soy solo una cosa. Digamos que verte de ese... extraordinario modo me transformó.

—¡Aún así pudiste haber evitado escribir esa maldita carta! ¡Y no me digas esa estupidez de que estabas inspirada! —exclamó Anna, levantándose— ¡No es como si no fueras consciente cuando la hiciste!

—Claro que lo fui, y también fui consciente de las consecuencias por su contenido. Anna, decidí escribirla para que reaccionaras. Una confesión dubitativa no te hubiera despertado, ¡no hubiera provocado siquiera que me besaras! Solo me hubieras tenido lástima. Tenía que ser chocante, tenía que llevarte al límite para que lograras pensar, entenderte y confirmar mi teoría. —Elevó una triunfante comisura—. Tú estás enamorada de mí.

Anna apretó las muelas de tal brusca manera que casi las destruyó. Tal como Elsa dijo, sucedió. La llevó al límite, le hizo pensar de más y recapacitar un tema en el que jamás se hubiese metido si no fuera porque la protagonista de éste era su mismísima hermana, quién antes quiso proteger y ahora solo quería abofetear. Podía tolerar sus sentimientos, podía incluso a aprender a aceptar los suyos propios, pero esa falta de respeto... Transformar su corazón adrede en una ruleta rusa no entraba en sus excepciones. Elsa no merecía su amor, no pidiéndolo de ese incorrecto modo.

—¡Deja de jugar conmigo! —Anna atrapó sus hombros con fuerza— ¡¿Quién mierda te crees que eres para manipularme así?!

—No juego. Todo lo hice por ti. —Elsa sujetó sus mejillas y clavó unos penetrantes ojos en los suyos. Anna casi retrocede por la pizca de locura que huía de ellos— ¡¿Acaso quieres vivir una vida llena de mentiras?! ¡¿Una vida ocultando lo que sientes?! ¿Eso quieres? Eso no es vivir, Anna, es una agonía. Y sé bien lo que es eso. Tenía que romperte para que vieras la verdad, ¡para que entendieras lo nuestro!

—¡No hay nuestro!

—¡Lo hay! ¡Lo sentí! —Reforzó el agarre en sus mejillas mientras Anna liberaba dolidas lágrimas inmersas de impotencia— ¡Lo sentí en cada beso, en cada latido! ¡Anna, entiéndelo! ¡Fuiste tú la que quisiste probar qué tan lejos podías llegar conmigo! ¡¿Qué hay con eso?! ¡¿No te dice nada?! ¡¿Qué tengo que hacer para que puedas despertar de una buena vez?!

Anna cerró los puños con tanta presión que sus nudillos sobresaltaron sobre la piel. Sus gritos la aturdían, y no por el volumen. Su discurso la mareaba. Su mente se desintegraba, colapsaba.

Colapsó.

—¡Alejarte! —exclamó fuera de sí, llevando una mano hacia atrás. Elsa vio en cámara lenta como regresaba hacia adelante y se estampaba en su mejilla, dejándola hirviendo.

Se llevó la mano a la cara con la mirada en blanco. ¿Anna la había... golpeado? ¿Su Anna?

—¡Vuelve a Northuldra! ¡Es una orden! —espetó la reina, para luego dirigirse a grandes zancadas hacia la puerta. La abrió con una importante furia clavada en el pecho y giró el rostro hacia ella una última vez. Elsa la miró aún en blanco— ¡Y ni se te ocurra volver! —La cerró de un portazo, desapareciendo de su vista.

El Avatar se quedó contemplando la puerta con la mandíbula desencajada. Sus manos temblaban, los labios también. Se aferró el pecho, sintiéndolo obstruido. No podía respirar.

¿Qué había hecho?

—Anna... —Se tapó el rostro y cayó de rodillas al suelo. Lo golpeó con el puño, enfurecida, angustiada, queriendo gritar y congelarse a sí misma. La presionó demasiado. Su egoísmo no pudo haber sido mayor. El nivel fue tan grande que provocó lo impensable. La dulce persona que minutos atrás le había dicho que se quedaría a su lado no importase qué, la terminó por rechazar y de la peor forma. La echó del reino—. Anna, yo... —Se clavó las uñas en las mejillas, sollozando. Lágrimas huían por su terrible equivocación; nieve rodeaba la habitación por el dolor—. Perdóname...

_Ella... me cerró la puerta._

Pensó, acurrucándose contra el suelo. Entreabrió los ojos contra él. Ardían, quemaban. Pero más quemaba su corazón, que se retorcía exasperado, robándole el aliento.

—No... Yo la cerré.

_Y esta vez quizás para siempre._

**_Continuará._**

* * *

¡Qué hermosa bienvenida me dieron, gente linda! ¡Mil gracias por leer esta loca historia! El próximo capítulo sí va a ser el último, prometo no alargarlo más jajaja

Paso a responder los comentarios :)

**Madh-M:** ¡Gracias por leer ameega! Sorry la espera (ahre que lo alargué y vas a tener que volver a esperar jajaja) Prometo publicar más rápido esta vez :') Te voy informando en el camino cómo va la cosa jajaja Gracias por el apoyo y las apasionadas charlas sobre Elsanna. Son necesarias para vivir. ¡Besito!

**Guest:** ¡Gracias por leer! Bueno, al final son tres capítulos, por si eso te alegra un poco (? jajaja Genial que también leas mi otro fic! Amo LIS con mucha pasión, también es uno de mis juegos favoritos. Ese fic también ya está llegando a su tramo final. ¡Te leo en el próximo capitulo, entonces! ¡besos!

**Chat'de'Lune:** Essstimada, ¡tanto tiempo! ¿Cómo anda la vida? Espero que bien. Yo acá, como ves, dándote tu dosis de masoquismo jajaja Me alegra que te vaya gustando la historia. Respecto a las de Xena... Solo puedo decir que colgué importantemente jajajaj Todavía tengo que darle un final a "Destino" y además continuar "Madness", pero tuve la gran idea de hacer 56938458 fics en el medio y terminé desviándome del camino. Se me complicó. ¡PERO! la idea es terminar con esas cuentas pendientes. No pongo fecha porque las veces que las puse la cagué, así que solo ofrezco esperanza. Cuando menos lo esperes te va a llegar una notificación informando que finalmente las continué :') En fin, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos en el último capitulo! ¡Námasteee y un abrazo grande!

**gmkmmetal:** ¡Gracias por leer! Qué bueno que te gustó la historia! Jamás la voy a abandonar. Puedo tardar en publicar, pero abandonar nunca! jajaj Te leo en el próximo, besos!

**OBSIDEANFURY V2:** ¡Gracias por leer! Qué alegría que te guste tanto el fic! Espero que este capitulo también te guste. Te leo en el último, besos!

**HollieRubin:** Awww gracias por leer y por tus lindas palabras :') Elsanna es uno de esos ships que libera mi inspiración al máximo jajaja No puedo evitar escribir algo de ellas cada vez que, justamente, sale algo sobre ellas, así que mil gracias por el apoyo. Te leo en el próximo, ¡besos!

**Guest:** Finalmente continué, algo tarde pero lo hice jajaja ¡Gracias por leer!

**Gabs914:** ¡Qué bueno que te gustó la historia y gracias por leer! Espero que este capitulo te guste también. Te leo en el próximo, besos!

**Alina:** Ahí lo subí! Tarde pero seguro jajaja ¡Gracias por leer!

**daniela70306:** Gracias por leer y por seguirme! Me alegra que te vaya gustando la historia :) Te leo en el próximo capitulo, entonces! ¡besos!

**Roshell101216:** ¡Gracias por leer y genial que te vaya gustando la historia! Anna sigue bastante negada respecto al tema, pero bueno, ¿quién no lo estaría ante una situación así? jajaja Decidí darle más espacio a la historia porque todavía quedan algunas cositas por explotar. Te leo en el último capitulo entonces! ¡besos!

**darkmoon616:** ¡Gracias por leer! Me alegra que te guste la historia :) Te leo en el próximo. Besos!

**Srto. Schnee:** ¡Gracias por leer! Genial que te guste la historia! Es verdad que no hay muchos fics donde se vea bien el desarrollo de los sentimientos de Anna. Me gustó la idea de ver cómo reaccionaría si se enterara de la nada misma de los sentimientos de Elsa. Ver qué hace y cómo se siente fueron las preguntas que me llevaron a esta loca historia jajaja En fin, te leo en el siguiente capitulo! ¡besos!

**La chica del tatuaje:** ¡Gracias por leer! Me alegra que te guste la historia! Te leo en el próximo, besos!

**Bunny022:** ¡Gracias por leer y por apoyar esta historia! :) Tu deseo se hizo realidad, va a tener un capítulo más jajaj Así que te leo en el próximo! besos!

**M:** ¡Gracias por leer! Genial que te encante :D espero que este capitulo también te guste y nos leemos en el próximo! besos!

**Mariana:** ¡Gracias por leer! Bueno, va a tener tres jajaja. Sentí que me quedaba corta si lo dejaba en dos capítulos nada más. Una trilogía no suena mal (? jajaja Te leo en el próximo, besos!


	3. Acto III

Bueno. Qué puedo decir, soy un desastre. Decidí agregar un capítulo más. Sí, SÍ. Me pasó lo mismo que la vez pasada. Este capítulo estaba quedando muy largo, así que el cuarto va a ser el último y definitivo. Ya lo tengo bastante cocinadito, por eso no creo tardar tanto en publicar. PERDÓN por las idas y vueltas jajajaja Soy peor que Anna. Me recibí de vueltera.

En fin, espero que se encuentren bien con esta loca cuarentena que estamos pasando todos. ¡Que no decaiga, gente linda!

Ahora sí, los dejo con el tercer capítulo. Desde ya, ¡gracias por leer!

* * *

**Acto III**

Una agitada reina caminaba a paso rápido por un largo pasillo. Sus pies la devolvían a su habitación mucho más rápido comparado a la vez que lo cruzó en la ida. Sus párpados no descansaban, no pestañeaban. Tenía los ojos inmensamente abiertos por la furia. Le ardía la palma por el golpe ocasionado y su corazón se apretaba afligido. Está de más decir que perdió los estribos. No quiso golpear a su hermana, todavía no podía creer haberlo hecho. Ni en sus fantasías más extrañas se encontraba una escena de ella abofeteándola. Pero sucedió. Fue real. Tan real como el temblor en su mano, quien se llevó la sensación de la suave mejilla de Elsa para ella. Culpable, así se sentía. Impulsiva, no pudo evitar ser. Se sintió traicionada, lastimada. Ella jamás le hubiera hecho algo así a su hermana mayor. Jamás hubiera manipulado su mente hasta el punto de quebrarla. Todo por un cometido, un egoísta deseo guiado por un supuesto amor. Ah... Pensarlo solo aumentaba su desconcierto.

Elsa realmente se atrevió a jugar con sus sentimientos. Increíble.

Quizás si no le hubiera contado esa maldita parte de su historia, luego de superar la crisis y de unas buenas sesiones de terapia con Olaf, Anna le hubiera correspondido. Digamos que después de todo lo que sucedió ya lo tenía bastante claro. Cómo para no. No obstante, el enterarse del macabro juego que la ex reina tuvo todo este tiempo entre manos destruyó esa posibilidad. Abandonarla para ponerla a prueba; hacer que la extrañe apropósito, hacerla llorar sola en las noches… Esa no era la forma de comunicarse, y ni hablemos de la de confesarse. Elsa se desvió del camino de un modo tan drástico que pensaba con mucho dolor que el perdón lejos estaría de darse. Sin embargo, eso se podía aplicar a ella misma también.

Elsa no era la única que debía disculparse.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta de su habitación. Incapaz se sentía de entrar y ver a su marido. Cada vez que daba un paso adelante un latigazo le azotaba el corazón, impregnándole un sentimiento de culpa en él. Recordó que lo había engañado y creyó incoherente haberlo olvidado. ¿Cómo verlo a la cara? Aunque las cosas no funcionaran con Elsa, ya no tenía permitido permanecer a su lado. Un engaño es un engaño y debía decírselo sin esperar un perdón a cambio, pero tal vez sí mucha repulsión, pues, con quién lo engañó generaría una importante controversia y gran historia para los, algún día, futuros hijos de Kristoff, quienes ya no llevarían el apellido de la reina.

Elsa destruyó su vida en una mísera noche.

Reconstruirla no aparecía en sus planes de momento. Ningún plan con sentido se le ocurría si los sentimientos encontrados le llevaban la delantera, empañando sus ojos cada que podían.

Apoyó la frente en la puerta. Lo único que oía además de sus negativos pensamientos eran los ronquidos de Kristoff.

—Es una maldita orquesta, como todas las noches. Qué envidia.

Se limpió la nariz con el brazo, aspirando el llanto que hacía minutos no la dejaba descansar.

—Tengo que entrar.

**Sí, tienes que hacerlo.**

_**Y limpiarte bien esos mocos. Eres un asco, socia.**_

_Oh, finalmente volvieron. ¿Por qué se fueron cuando más las necesitaba? Y por cierto, Adrián, ¡son mocos de amor! _

_**¡¿Me pusiste un nombre?! ¡Oh, qué alegría! ¡Tengo un nombre!, ¡y soy hombre! Espera, ¿por qué soy hombre?**_

_Porque tú vives en mi maldita entrepierna, claramente._

**_¡Hey! ¡Soy tus sentimientos más profundos!_**

_Justamente por eso vives ahí._

**Ah... Estás cada vez peor, ¿te das cuenta?**

_Oh. También te extrañé, Agnes._

… **Al menos soy mujer.**

_No te pongas exigente, ¡me abandonaste! ¡Y tú también, Adrián!_

_**Ya sabes porque lo hicimos, no había nada más que decirte. **_

**Ya sabes tu verdad. Ahora, enfréntala. **

Anna esbozó una resignada sonrisa y giró el picaporte de la puerta.

—De verdad... estoy más loca de lo que pensé.

Se le estrujó el pecho apenas entró y vio a su marido durmiendo con una expresión tan inocente que le hizo sentir peor. Le dio la espalda y se apresuró al baño. Se encerró. Allí quedó. Con la cabeza gacha y sin fuerza alguna para enfrentarlo. Necesitaba despertar, aclarar la mente y, en especial, quitarse el aroma de su hermana de encima. Estaba en todos lados. En su cabello, en su piel, en sus… labios.

Los rozó con los dedos, ensimismada.

_Sus labios eran tan suaves..._

**_¿Sabes que debe ser más suave? Su..._**

Sacudió la cabeza.

_¡Adrián, no seas ordinario!_

Caminó sin ganas a la ducha y giró la canilla. Kristoff no despertaría. Tenía un sueño más profundo que el suyo, lo cual era una característica curiosamente llamativa que a veces le daba problemas en las mañanas. Si nadie lo despertaba hibernaría eternamente.

Se sacó la bata con la misma escasa energía y se metió dentro de la antigua bañera. Cerró los párpados al sentir el agua calentita empapándola, pero no tardó en abrirlos cuando extrañamente empezó a molestarle. Calor, hacía mucho calor. Abrió el agua fría. Ah... mucho mejor. Eso necesitaba su cuerpo, calmarse. Enfriarse y... Sí, calmarse. Calmar las excitantes sensaciones que dejaron las caricias de Elsa en su piel. Sensaciones que por el enojo descansaron un rato pero que ahora, estando más tranquila, volvieron con fuerza a recordarle lo bien que se sintieron.

—Maldita seas... Elsa. —masculló reposando la frente contra el frío azulejo— ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?

**¿Enamorarte?**

_Sí._

**¿Lastimarte?**

_Sí..._

**Todos estamos de acuerdo en que sus acciones no fueron correctas, pero sabes que lo hizo porque estaba desesperada.**

_... Lo sé. Eso es lo peor, que lo sé._

Elsa no se destacaba por planear buenas estrategias siendo consumida por las emociones. Sí, lo sabía bien. Sin embargo, no por eso merecía su perdón. No al menos de inmediato. Elsa debía recapacitar lo que hizo.

Y su entrepierna también.

Anna bajó la vista a su intimidad, que palpitaba fervientemente por esos malévolos recuerdos que la seguían asaltando. Sus manos acariciando sus pechos, su lengua saboreándolos... Todo la atacaba sin piedad.

Se mordió el labio, ansiosa y odiándose. Odiándose porque no podía calmar la excitación que percibía cada vez más latente en su ser. Era insoportable. Le quemaba.

—De verdad... maldita seas. —Refregó la frente contra el húmedo azulejo, negándose a la descarada idea que Adrián susurraba en sus pensamientos.

_**Hazlo… Alíviate, estás en todo tu derecho. Fue una noche difícil.**_

_No… No pensando en ella._

_**¿En quién más podríamos pensar? Vamos, sé que quieres hacerlo. Solo un poquito…**_

_N-No… _

_**Entonces, si tú no lo haces, yo lo haré.**_

_¡No! ¡Espe-!_

Tarde. Adrián tomó el control. Sus dedos, desobedeciéndola, ya estaban bajando por su vientre y estacionando en su intimidad. Sus labios se despegaron cuando empezó a frotar su centro de arriba hacia abajo en lentos compases. Se sorprendió por la facilidad con la que sus dedos se resbalaban por su intimidad a pesar del agua. Estaba húmeda. Notablemente húmeda. Elsa le había dejado ese pequeño regalo gracias a sus caricias.

_**Eso es… ¿No te sientes mejor? **_

Anna se tapó la boca intentando controlar los gemidos. Se encontraba más sensible de lo que pensó. ¿Tan grande era su deseo por Elsa que no era capaz de contenerlo? ¿Tan grande resultó su propia mentira? La que le hizo bloquear los sentimientos por su hermana.

_**¿Más?**_

Frunció los dedos contra la pared, acelerando los movimientos. El aire empezaba a perderse, la espalda a doblarse. Le temblaban las piernas y la pelvis se endurecía.

Ya no podía negarlo.

Deseaba a su hermana mayor. Posiblemente la deseó por mucho tiempo, pero la moral venció esos pecaminosos sentimientos; encerrándolos, tapándolos, desapareciéndolos por completo. _Qué increíble el poder de la mente_, pensó con la respiración entrecortada. Qué increíble como uno puede cegarse si realmente lo desea con la suficiente fuerza. Kristoff ayudó a tapar su error, ayudó mucho, pero no fue suficiente. Si lo fuera no hubiera sucumbido tan rápido al Avatar.

Es todo. Tenía que aceptarlo.

La amaba. La amaba con locura.

Tanto como la odiaba por haber sido lastimada por ella.

_**Oh, oh. Te desviaste. Ese pensamiento estuvo de más. Ahora no tengo…**_

**Ganas de…**

_Continuar._

Anna detuvo a sus dedos en pleno acto, pues, una importante tristeza la consumió en un segundo, quitándole las ganas de seguir y robándole totalmente la excitación.

Sonrió de soslayo y unas pesadas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas. El agua que caía sobre ella pudo camuflarlas, más no a la tristeza.

—Lo lograste, Els. Me rompiste. Y ahora... ¿qué tengo que hacer? No tengo fuerzas para nada. ¿Cómo encararte?, ¿cómo encarar a Kristoff? No sé... No sé qué hacer.

Anna permaneció inmóvil debajo de la ducha. Cabizbaja, la depresión seguía su camino, trepando por sus piernas como oscuras raíces hasta llegar al pecho, donde lo oprimió de tal modo que se endureció. Las puntiagudas raíces comenzaban a impregnarse en él, ocasionando que su mirada se tornara vacía.

Las voces se miraron entre ellas, preocupadas.

**Está aquí.**

**_Sí, apareció._**

_La inoportuna_, le llamaban a la tristeza. Una profunda tristeza arraigada que con mucho esfuerzo contuvieron durante toda la vida de Anna para que no se desplomara. Esa es la razón por la que la reina siempre se mantuvo optimista y con una sonrisa en sus labios a pesar de todas las tragedias por las que pasó. Muy contrario a Elsa. Sus voces internas no debían estar muy bien, pensaban. De vez en cuando dejaban salir a _La inoportuna_. ¿Por qué? Porque a veces es necesario estar triste para poder justamente eliminar esa tristeza y no convertirla en un terrible cumulo de malos sentimientos. Por ejemplo, cuando Anna pensó que su hermana había muerto la dejaron completamente en libertad. Pero cuando creían que se estaba adueñando de ella o exagerando situaciones, inmediatamente accionaban y colocaban algún pensamiento positivo en su mente. Algo que pudiera salvarla. Debían admitir que... bueno, no eran perfectas. Quizás se pasaron algunas veces, tornando a la reina un poco _bastante_ hiperactiva e impulsiva. No obstante, preferían verla de ese modo que preocupándose por cosas banales que carecían de solución o que, en sí, la solución no dependía de ella. Ahora _La inoportuna_ había vuelto y muy poderosa. Era incluso más peligrosa que la ira. Tenían que evitar que abriera la puerta que llevaba al corazón de Anna, pero la fuerza que poseía las estaba superando.

**_¡N-No puedo contenerla más! _**

Exclamó Adrián, empujando la puerta para que no entrara. Agnes se apoyó también. La puerta se entreabría; las oscuras raíces se asomaban como garras, amenazantes. La mirada de Anna se alejaba.

**¡Aguanta! ¡No podemos dejarla entrar!**

Debían hacer algo. Si Anna continuaba así la situación sería irremediable. Se hundiría, perdería a su hermana y, peor aún, a su propio ser. No era momento de dejarse consumir por la tristeza, sino de ser valiente. Y solo conocían un método para liberarla de esas oscuras raíces que ya casi estaban cubriéndola por completo.

Un simple pero efectivo método.

_**Hey, Anna... ¿una chocolatada?**_

Anna arqueó una ceja y levantó el rostro. Adrián sonaba agitado, lo cual le extrañó.

**Siempre te anima, ¿qué dices? ¿O prefieres quedarte acá hasta arrugarte y parecer una vieja?**

_¿Vieja? ¿Me dijiste "vieja"?_

Las raíces retrocedieron.

_**¡Vamos, viejita! Una tacita no te vendrá mal.**_

Anna arqueó la otra ceja, pensativa, y cerró la canilla.

_Trato._

Las voces suspiraron, aliviadas, y retiraron las manos de la puerta.

**_Por poco y la perdemos._**

Qué se puede decir, para una chocolatada Anna _siempre_ tenía fuerzas. Prepararse una buena taza de chocolate calentito no sonaba mal para recomponer un poco los ánimos y, valga la redundancia, animarla a tomar una decisión. Siempre ayudaba. Hoy no rompería esa regla.

Desvelada, luego del baño se puso la bata y se dirigió a su inmensa cocina para preparárselo. De verdad, inmensa. No sabía dónde empezaba y menos dónde terminaba. Nunca gastó tiempo en averiguarlo. Lo único que conocía muy bien de ella era el mueble alto donde se encontraba el chocolate. No prendió velas. Se conformó con una sola velita adherida a la pared que alumbraba lo justo y necesario para encontrar su taza favorita, una que le hizo Elsa hace unos años atrás. Cero intenciones tenía de despertar a sus amables sirvientes en plena madrugada por sus caprichos.

Mientras se preparaba la chocolatada, su mente, un poco más tranquila, formulaba un intento de discurso para remediar la situación pasada con su hermana. Porque eso era lo único que podía hacer, remediarla y detener su ida lo antes posible. Pero para eso debía seguir unos necesarios pasos:

Pedir disculpas, uno. La cachetada estuvo de más. No apoyaba la violencia. Sí, aunque haya salido de ella. ¿Hipócrita? En absoluto.

Dos: informarle que su descarado plan la lastimó. Ah, eso ya lo había hecho. Bueno, no perdía nada por repetirlo, y realmente necesitaba repetirlo con toda su alma. Unas dieciocho mil millones de veces, para ser más exactos. De paso, luego del descargo, le diría que podía quedarse el tiempo que quisiese, corrigiendo así sus palabras anteriores.

Tres:.. Um.

Hizo una insegura mueca y se volteó con la taza en manos. Sopló la chocolatada con una pensativa mirada.

_**Tres: ¿corresponderle?**_

El chocolate quedó atragantado en medio de su garganta. Tosió, tratando de pasarlo.

—Eso... no lo sé —musitó con la voz rasposa, refregándose el pecho—. No, en realidad sé la respuesta. Ahora sé lo que siento. Pero aunque lo sepa, no puedo negar que estoy comprome... —Se calló de pronto. Un pequeño sonido a lo lejos, que oscilaba entre lo que parecía un llanto y balbuceos, la asustó.

Pasó la vista a la puerta de la cocina. Un tenue resplandor se reflejaba en el suelo, dándole a entender que alguien había encendido una vela en el living. ¿Quién podía ser? No escuchaba bien. ¿Quién demonios iba a estar llorando en medio de la noche tan espeluznantemente? El único que se le ocurría era…

_Oh, dios mío. ¡Es Gerardo!_

Adrián se paralizó.

_**¡No me jodas! **__**¡Puta madre! ¡¿Qué hacemos?! ¡Odio a los fantasmas!**_

**¿Podríamos conservar la calma? Debe haber una explicación razonable. **

_¡Razonable mis ovarios! ¿No escuchas bien o qué? _

**Ah… Dejen de gritar y vayamos a echar un vistazo. **

_**Nah-ah.**_

_Ni muerta._

**¡No me hagan enojar!**

Tragando saliva y esperando encontrarse con su amigo, el fantasma Gerardo, Anna emprendió unos cautelosos pasos hacia el living, de donde provenía el llanto.

—Ok... OK, cálmate. Puedes hacerlo. Solo consuélalo hasta que vuelva a desaparecer y asunto arreglado.

_**Espera, ¿cómo se consuela a un espíritu?**_

**¿Velas?, ¿rezos?**

_¿Un abrazo?_

_**Puufff-¡Ja, ja!**_

… **¿En serio? **

—Sí, ¡un abrazo será! ¡Vamos! ¡Yo puedo hacerlo! —Se dio valor, asomando la cabeza por la gran entrada que llevaba al comedor. Abrió los ojos de par en par al encontrarse, no a Gerardo, sino, para su sorpresa, a su hermana mayor tratando de llorar en silencio junto a la chimenea.

**¿Ven? Solo era Elsa.**

_**Um... Creo que hubiéramos preferido que fuera Gerardo.**_

**¿Es broma? Con todo el escándalo que hicie-**

_**Anna se congeló.**_

**¿Qué?**

Agnes se asomó por encima de su cerebro y la observó desde lo alto totalmente paralizada. La taza temblaba en sus manos hasta tal punto de derramar el chocolate. Bufó.

**Ah... Aquí vamos de nuevo.**

Anna apretó los labios. Un terrible nerviosismo la atacó de golpe, revolviéndole el estómago hasta sentir retorcijones. ¿Qué hacer?, ¿qué decir? Un "¡Hola!" improvisado no sonaba muy natural. "¿Qué tal la mejilla? ¿Duele?" Menos. No estaba lista para ese encuentro. ¡Para nada lo estaba! Pero, si estaba ocurriendo, por algo debía ser. Tenía que superar la parálisis y seguir a su instinto.

—¿E-Elsa?

La nombrada se dio vuelta con una emboscada expresión. Sus ojos se encontraban absolutamente rojos. Las bolsas que se formaron debajo de ellos tampoco pasaron desapercibidas.

—¿Anna? —Se limpió las lágrimas con las manos, apresurada—. Lo siento, ¿te asusté?

La reina negó varias veces con la cabeza.

—¡No! Solo… me sorprendiste.

**Sí, claro.**

—Perdóname, quería… recorrer el castillo una última vez antes de irme y terminé aquí.

_¿Recorrer...? _

_**¿La echaste del reino, recuerdas?**_

Anna arqueó las cejas de un arrepentido modo y dudó antes de finalmente despegar los pies del suelo y acercarse a ella. Elsa se tensó. Comenzó a arrugar su blanco vestido con las manos, revelando que se encontraba bastante nerviosa. Sus labios se arrugaban de la misma forma, dibujando inseguras líneas. Anna no se quedaba atrás respecto al nerviosismo, pero extrañamente lo llevaba mejor que su hermana. Cuando la vio un inmediato alivio la drenó, además de las ganas de lanzar toda la chocolatada. Solo necesitaba eso: verla. Saber que todavía estaba allí.

—El gran comedor ¿eh? —inquirió Anna en el camino, pasando la vista de un lado a otro—. Acá jugábamos cuando éramos pequeñas.

Elsa asintió con los hombros pegados al cuello.

—Sí… Qué ironía terminar aquí —contestó, desviando la mirada—. Pensé que te habías ido a dormir.

Anna se detuvo frente a ella y la miró con melancolía.

—¿De verdad piensas que puedo dormir después de todo lo que pasó?

Elsa tardó en responder, aunque la respuesta apareció de inmediato en su mente.

—No... Conociéndote, eso es imposible.

Anna permaneció en silencio y observando esos marítimos ojos que, comparado a un rato atrás, ahora no tenían ni una pizca de brillo. Lo único que había en ellos era amargura. Amargura que no soportó. Con tal de borrarla, Anna delineó una pequeña sonrisa y estiró la mano con la taza.

—¿Quieres?

Elsa la espió de reojo y la tomó con cuidado, tal como si la taza tuviera un oculto poder.

—Es chocolate, no te va a morder. —aclaró Anna al notar su exagerada lentitud. Elsa la miró sonrojada y asintió. Llevó la taza a sus labios. Le dio un buen sorbo e inmediatamente un calorcito la rodeó. Amor había en esa chocolatada. Mucho amor.

—Está deliciosa. —Sonrió tímidamente—. Eres la mejor haciendo chocolatadas.

—Sonará cliché, pero es porque tuve a la mejor maestra. —Le guiñó un confidente ojo—. Tú me enseñaste a prepararla.

Elsa soltó una vergonzosa risita.

—Veo que la alumna finalmente superó a la maestra.

—Es la ley de la vida. —contestó Anna con un aire de grandeza, llevando su cabello hacia atrás.

—Sí…, lo es.

_Dejarme atrás... es la ley de la vida._

Pensó Elsa, acariciando con los pulgares la taza. Ladeó el rostro. No podía mantenerle la mirada mucho tiempo. Los ojos de Anna eran como punzantes recuerdos que le hacían sentirse avergonzada por lo que hizo.

_Mierda, no puedo ni mirarla._

Volvió a tapar sus labios con la taza, dando un trago atrás de otro con cierta rapidez innecesaria. Anna se sorprendió. Bien, era un hecho que a su hermana mayor le estaba costando ese encuentro. Si ese chocolate fuera alcohol, ya estaría desmayada.

_Qué frío... _

Y mientras Anna se refregaba los brazos por el intenso frío que comenzaba a adornar el comedor, continuaba contemplándola en silencio e intentando reformular el discurso escasamente planeado con anterioridad.

**No pienses tanto, solo habla.**

La reina refregó un pie contra el piso, inquieta. Que Elsa se mostrara tan nerviosa solo aumentaba su ansiedad. El nudo en su estómago no se desataba.

—Hey, Els...

La nombrada asomó los ojos por encima de la taza. Anna tragó pesado.

—Yo... Espera, tengo que ordenar bien las palabras para no decir una estupidez. Aunque posiblemente la diga igual —dijo, levantando una mano con nerviosismo—. Quiero hablarte de lo que pasó. Yo... Perdóname. No quise golpea...

—Detente, Anna.

Anna se mordió la lengua. Elsa la miró con unos inseguros ojos y pasó la mirada al suelo.

—No hace falta disculparse, me lo merecía —contestó, bajando la taza con una lamentable mueca—. Cuando te fuiste... todo se aclaró. Pensé. Pensé mucho y entendí que te presioné demasiado. No debí ser tan egoísta. Perdí el control, para variar. Soy yo la que tiene que disculparse, aunque sinceramente creo que lo que hice no tiene perdón. —Elsa dejó la taza arriba del mueble de la chimenea y la observó con unos desolados ojos—. Perdóneme, su alteza —dijo, haciendo una educada reverencia que provocó que los cachetes de la menor se acaloraran—. Fui descarada, no volverá a suceder. Y si usted aún lo desea, tampoco volverá a verme. —Levantó el rostro con una devota mirada que la dejó suspendida.

**¿Lo deseas?**

_**¿En serio quieres que se vaya? **_

Anna estrechó los ojos, acongojada, y negó con la cabeza. Sabía la respuesta. En realidad la supo desde que abandonó la habitación de su hermana. Podía estar enojada, confundida, queriendo gritar a los cuatro vientos su frustración, pero... todo aquello no se comparaba a lo que sentía por Elsa. A lo que quería confesarle y ya no era capaz de callar.

—No... No deseo eso. ¡No quise decir lo que dije! —respondió con la voz quebrada, acercándose. Estiró los brazos y la mayor parpadeó cuando la envolvió en un fuerte abrazo que le quitó el aliento—. Elsa, no quiero que te vayas. ¡Es lo que menos deseo!

—¿A-Anna?

—Tenías razón, ¡todo este tiempo la tuviste! —Entrecerró los párpados intentando contener las lágrimas. Imposible. Se resbalaron por sus mejillas, aterrizando en los hombros de la mayor—. Yo... Yo también estoy enamorada de ti.

Elsa dejó escapar un impresionado sonido y giró el rostro para verla. Anna enterró el suyo en su hombro, avergonzada.

—Y aunque tu forma de mostrarme la verdad fue odiosa, ¡muy odiosa!, no puedo negar que funcionó —continuó, frunciendo los dedos contra su espalda—. Yo también pensé mucho. Ahora todo tiene sentido, ¡todo encaja! Mi obsesión contigo, mi obsesión por enamorarme de alguien más con tal de llenar tu vacío... Debí haberme dado cuenta, pero me convencí de que lo que sentía era un amor de hermanas. Así era más fácil sobrevivir. ¡Ese lugar era mucho más seguro! Pero... ahora sé que ya no puedo negar la realidad.

—Anna... —Elsa deslizó las manos por su esbelta espalda y la abrazó con fuerza. Conmocionada, así se sentía. No esperaba esas palabras luego de lo que aconteció. No esperaba nada directamente. Tanto era así, que le costaba creerle— ¿Estás diciendo la verdad?

—Lo estoy, ¡juro que es la verdad! Pero... aunque así sea, aunque te ame, yo... ¡no sé qué hacer!

Así como la esperanza irrumpió al avatar, la abandonó igual de rápido y dejándole una amarga sensación en el centro del pecho.

—¿Porque somos hermanas? —preguntó Elsa en un decaído murmullo. Anna negó sobre su hombro.

—A esta altura, aunque no lo creas, eso es lo de menos.

—Entonces, ¿por... por lo que te hice?

Anna volvió a negar, reforzando el abrazo.

—No, ya sabes porqué.

Elsa declinó los párpados. Los cerró y unas inevitables lágrimas escaparon. Solo quedaba una opción. La que más peligraba el vínculo de ambas.

—Kristoff. —adivinó. Anna asintió sobre su hombro.

—Le voy a contar la verdad, así que no sé lo que va a pasar. Lo único que sé es que él no se merece todo lo que está pasando.

Elsa se imaginaba esa respuesta. Quizás muy internamente siempre supo que el peor obstáculo no iba a ser su hermandad, sino Kristoff. Anna no era el tipo de mujer que engañaba a su marido por nada. No era el tipo de persona que se casaba sin estar decidida a corresponderle toda la vida. Sabía que cuando finalmente reconociera sus sentimientos, ese maldito y último obstáculo iba a aparecer: su marido. Su mayor oponente. Sin embargo, ya no tenía fuerzas para enfrentar al jefe final. No las necesarias; Anna se las robó. En sí, su foco había cambiado desde que Anna la devolvió a la realidad con esa impresionante cachetada. El egoísmo desapareció, la desesperación también y solo quedó un deseo: el bienestar de su hermana menor.

—Si Kristoff te perdona... ¿vas a sacrificar tu felicidad por él? —preguntó Elsa en su oído. Anna parpadeó, estupefacta.

Esa pregunta le revolvió el cerebro, y con buenas razones. Elsa era su felicidad. Si decidía quedarse con su marido, simplemente ¡puf! se esfumaría. Hacer lo correcto o seguir a su corazón, esa era la cuestión. _Su_ batalla final. Una difícil.

—No sé. Yo... quizás debería hacerlo si él decide quedarse conmigo a pesar de todo. Se lo debo. O tal vez debería apartarme... Ya no merezco estar con él. La verdad... no lo sé, Elsa. No sé qué hacer.

Elsa delineó una afligida sonrisa y comenzó a desprenderse de su cuerpo. De pronto empezó a dolerle la cercanía; la pesadumbre en su voz, sus palabras... Todo. Que su hermana fuera tan amable, debatiéndose arduamente por ella, le dolía más. Era otra cachetada de realidad que no quería aceptar, pero que ya era tiempo de hacer. Era tiempo de aceptar la fatídica verdad:

Anna jamás sería solo para ella.

La reina buscó sus ojos al sentir la falta de calor. No los encontró. Lo único que halló fue a una cabizbaja y ensombrecida diosa.

—Entonces no le cuentes la verdad y asunto arreglado.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Anna, desconcertada.

—Sigue adelante con tu vida y haz como si lo que pasó entre nosotras nunca hubiera existido.

—¿Cómo...? ¡¿Cómo podría hacer eso?!

Elsa levantó la cabeza, revelando una triste sonrisa, y puso la mano en su pecho.

—Simple. Escóndelo; no sientas.

Anna ahogó un impactado sonido.

—Si yo pude esconder algo tan pesado por tanto tiempo, tú también puedes.

—No... ¡Yo no soy como tú! —exclamó, atajando su muñeca— ¡No podré tolerar esa mentira! ¡Es demasiado grande! ¡No puedo ocultarla! ¡No es correcto hacerlo!

Elsa detalló el agarre que la sostenía con ímpetu y apoyó la palma en su mano. La desprendió con cuidado de su muñeca. Cuidado que no impidió que a la reina le doliera la separación.

—Anna, escucha... Sé que parece contradictorio lo que estoy haciendo. Hace una hora atrás te insistí hasta destruirte para que estemos juntas y ahora te estoy dejando ir. Soy incorregible, lo sé. Pero... esto es lo correcto. Lo entendí. Cuando te fuiste al fin entendí lo que sabía desde el principio. Yo vine aquí a verte, no a obligarte a corresponderme, por eso... tú no tienes que hacerte cargo de nada.

—¡No se trata de hacerme cargo! ¡Te dije que yo siento lo mismo que tú!

—Eso sería ideal si no sintieras también lo mismo por tu marido. Qué problema, ¿no?

Anna se enmudeció, sintiéndose emboscada. Elsa notó la incomodidad en su rostro y desvió los ojos frunciendo el entrecejo. Se tapó la frente. Cada vez le costaba más verla.

—Es un hecho que subestimé lo que sientes por Kristoff. Que te plantees sacrificarte por él... lo deja muy claro.

—Elsa, yo...

—No me gusta... A nadie le gustaría estar en medio de dos puntas, Anna. Si vas a corresponderme, que sea porque solo me amas a mí. Que sea porque me amas mucho más que a él. No por pena y menos por descarte. —Suspiró, destapándose—. Seré una diosa, pero no soy benevolente. No puedo tolerar esa bipolaridad. Que estés enamorada de dos personas... Eso no es para mí. Quiero seguridad, y si no me la vas a dar... —Regresó los ojos a ella con una firme mirada—... lo mejor es que siga haciendo mi vida fuera de aquí. Ya he destruido demasiado la tuya. Además, aunque quisiera quedarme... sería muy doloroso hacerlo, por eso... lo siento.

Anna entreabrió los labios incontables veces para contestarle, pero nada emanó de ellos. Solo una silenciosa desesperación.

**¡Te amo mucho más a ti!**

**_¡No quiero vivir sin ti!_**

Sus sentimientos gritaban en su mente y corazón, se desgarraban la voz para que Anna los escuchase, pero la culpa continuaba carcomiéndola, provocando que las escuchara en un lejano eco.

Elsa le mantuvo la mirada esperando una respuesta que no llegaría. Un "¡Quédate, te amo a ti!" que nunca escucharía. Una esperanza vacía.

_Lo sabía._

Sonrió de lado y giró el cuerpo. La salida estaba a pocos metros. Tenía que irse. Todo había terminado. Anna ya había elegido. No habló, no lo dijo, pero definitivamente eligió al quedarse en silencio.

_No puedo soportar más esto._

Pensó, mordiéndose el labio. El nudo que tenía en la garganta desde que apareció Anna iba a en aumento, una fría temperatura también. Debía escapar con urgencia antes de quebrarse y congelar todo el castillo.

—Voy a seguir conociendo el mundo, Anna. —Se obligó a decir con una sonrisa—. Es demasiado grande como para que lo desperdicie.

Anna bajó el rostro apretando los puños. La estaba perdiendo de nuevo. Tenía los minutos contados para inventar alguna excusa que impidiera su huida, pero nada se le ocurría más que decir la verdad. Y esa verdad lastimaría a Kristoff y cambiaría por completo las reglas de su reino. Entre dos puntas... Sí, realmente lo estaba.

—Els, eres mi única familia... No quiero dejar de verte, no quiero perderte.

—No lo harás. Si realmente quieres seguir viéndome, estaré de vuelta en unos meses. Para tu cumpleaños —contestó sin mirarla. Si lo hacía se desplomaría—. Si aún soy bienvenida en tu reino, aquí estaré.

—¡Es tu reino también!

Elsa giró el rostro hacia ella con una forzada sonrisa.

—Mi reino es el mundo ahora, Anna.

Anna chocó los dientes, impaciente. Sabía lo que debía decir para retenerla, ¿pero cómo hacerlo? ¿Cómo hacerle eso a Kristoff? A su mejor amigo. Necesitaba tiempo. Más tiempo para pensar y planear una estrategia en la que ninguno de los dos saliese herido. ¡Mucho más tiempo! Y el tiempo escaseaba. Se estaba desesperando. ¿Qué decir?, ¿qué hacer? ¡¿Qué demonios podía hacer para detenerla?!

—Además, tampoco puedo dejar solo a Northuldra por mucho tiempo. Por eso...

—¡Quédate esta noche al menos! —exclamó Anna de pronto, sujetando su brazo. Elsa miró el agarre boquiabierta y pasó la vista a sus ojos—. Solo... ¡Solo esta noche! Es muy tarde para salir, podría ser peligroso.

—¿Huh? ¿Con quién crees que estás hablando? Soy la reina de las nieves, nada puede pasarme. —respondió con un dejo de arrogancia. Anna sonrió de soslayo.

—Aún así... dame esta tranquilidad. Quédate.

Elsa bajó la visión, pensativa.

—Por favor...

Volvió a elevarla hacia la menor y su corazón se estrujó, incómodo. Ah... No podía decirle que no a esos ojos de cachorrito. Si Anna se lo proponía, con esos ojos podía conseguir todo. _Todo._

—Nunca cambiarás, hermanita. Siempre tan protectora... —susurró, acercándose. Llevó la mano a su mejilla y la acarició con dulzura—. Por ti me quedaré esta noche. Pero... ¿puedo pedir algo a cambio de este favor? —inquirió, arrastrando los dedos a sus labios. Los delineó con el pulgar suavemente, haciendo que Anna se tensara— ¿Dormirías conmigo?

Anna dibujó una ridícula sonrisa y se aclaró la garganta. La voz de Elsa sonó tan seductora para sus oídos, que no pudo evitar pensar que sus palabras escondían un doble sentido.

—Eso... no sé si será una buena idea después de... Ya sabes, todo lo que pasó. —balbuceó, jugando tímidamente con sus dedos. Elsa levantó las cejas.

—¿Qué tiene que ver lo que pasó? Solo dormiremos... —Se acercó a su oído y acomodó un largo mechón detrás de él—... muy abrazaditas. Prometo no hacer nada indebido.

Los colores subieron por el rostro de la reina. Calor. Mucho. El calor volvió y como nunca.

—E-Ese es el problema. Con todo lo que pasó, no sé si podré solo... abrazarte, Els.

Elsa agrandó los ojos y la miró de frente con una expresión de total sorpresa. ¿Escuchó bien o su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada?

—¿Es... en serio?

Anna esquivó su expectante mirada, avergonzada.

—Lo siento... ¡Perdón! —exclamó con los ojos fuertemente cerrados— ¡Soy una maldita contradicción! ¡Lo sé! ¡Debería destronarme! ¡Debería echarme a mí misma! ¡Mierda! ¡Soy lo peor! ¡Pero...! Pero... es lo que siento. —Se tapó la boca, roja hasta las orejas—. Que si duermo contigo terminaré de destruir mi matrimonio por... obvias razones que no podré controlar.

Elsa tardó en devolver el labio inferior al superior. Anna estaba dejando muy claro que si dormían juntas, en efecto, traspasarían la línea que previamente rozaron. Y esta vez no por insistencia del Avatar, sino por la de la mismísima reina. Anna la deseaba. Quería alegrarse por ello, realmente quería, pero... ¿para qué hacerlo? Aunque fuera correspondida en cuerpo, su hermana menor ya había elegido. La culpa y la responsabilidad por encima del amor. Esa fue su elección. Tenerla solo una noche no era suficiente. Elsa la quería todas las noches. Quería su palpitar junto al suyo hasta el fin de sus días. ¿Una noche?, ¿en serio? Ja, ridículo. Ella nunca ofrecería eso. Cuando le dijo de dormir juntas, literalmente se refería solo a _dormir_. Quería sentir su calor una última vez.

_Niña tonta... ¿Cuánto más piensas desarmarme? _

Pensó Elsa, llevando la mano a su pelirroja cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Entiendo. Entonces, le recomiendo que vuelva a su habitación, su majestad. Ya es muy tarde, lamento haberla entretenido tanto.

Anna arqueó las cejas, angustiada. El pesar que sentía era insoportable. Mucho más que antes. Mucho más que cuando se enteró de los sentimientos de su hermana, de los suyos propios y de toda esa irremediable situación. Nada se comparaba a lo que ahora estaba sintiendo. Un agobio total.

Esta vez de verdad la estaba perdiendo. El aura de despedida que las rodeaba era casi visible.

—Yo volveré a la mía y cuando usted despierte, ya me habré ido.

—Elsa... —Anna sujetó su mano para evitar que se retirara. No obstante, en vez de detenerla, solo pudo decir una cosa. La única seguridad que tenía—. Te quiero, Elsa.

El avatar hizo lo posible por sonreír. Dolía. Sus comisuras dolían demasiado por el inmenso esfuerzo que estaba haciendo para sonreír y no llorar. Le pesaba la garganta de tanto que estaba reprimiendo la congoja en ella.

—Y yo a ti, Anna. —Elsa se inclinó y depositó un devoto beso en su mano—. Siempre te amaré —murmuró, para luego besar su mejilla. Lágrimas escaparon de los ojos de Anna cuando sus labios se fusionaron con su piel—. Siempre.

Y con eso dicho, su hermana le regaló una última sonrisa, se dio vuelta y emprendió los pasos a su habitación. Anna la observó mientras se retiraba. Sus pisadas dejaban un rastro de hielo en el suelo. Un rastro de dolor.

—Elsa...

Desapareció de su vista, pero su corazón se fue con ella.

Se tapó el rostro apretando las muelas con fuerza. Gimoteos huían entre sus manos. Los mismos que Elsa debía estar ocultando en la garganta. ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Qué quería lograr obligando a su hermana a quedarse una mísera noche?, ¿ganar tiempo? No podía aclarar la mente. Solo dos pensamientos luchaban entre sí, y esta vez no se trataba de su hermandad, sino de Kristoff contra Elsa. La culpa contra el amor. Nada. La lucha hacía tanto ruido en su cabeza que comenzaba a dolerle. Estaba perdiendo la paciencia, enojándose. Enojándose con ella misma; lo primero que debió haber hecho. Si hubiera notado antes sus sentimientos por Elsa, nada de aquella maldita situación estaría pasando. ¿Y ahora qué? Ahora ya era tarde. Tenía demasiadas responsabilidades en su espalda como para cambiar su destino. Sofocada. A punto de gritar, de arrancarse los pelos. Así se sentía. Sin embargo, no podía sentirse de ese modo siendo la reina. No debía permitírselo. Ahora entendía lo que Elsa sintió en su mandato y el porqué se mostraba tan rígida la mayoría del tiempo. Perder el control no era una opción. Todo un reino dependía de sus decisiones. Si esas decisiones eran mal dadas o resultaban inestables, Arendelle se hundiría al igual que ella. No, no podía perder el control.

Y aún así, lo estaba perdiendo igual.

**_Hey..._**

_Ahora no. _

**_... De acuerdo._**

Anna se limpió las lágrimas, cerró los ojos y respiró hondo. Bien hondo una y otra vez tratando de calmar el dolor que recorría su cuerpo, de recordarle a su persona _quién era_ y el _porqué_ debía mantenerse neutral. Y tomando aire una última vez emprendió la marcha a su habitación con el paso más firme que pudo encontrar. ¿Por qué? Porque ella era la reina, y su deber era hacer lo correcto. Manejar el reino, ser fiel a su marido y dejar a su hermana en libertad.

**Eso suena muy claustrofóbico, ¿no crees? **

_Cállate._

**¿Acaso viniste a este mundo para sufrir?, ¿para cumplir con las "normas establecidas"? ¿Quién las estableció? ¿Quién dijo que eran correctas? **

_¡Cállate!_

**Deja de engañarte a ti misma, Anna. Ya has sufrido demasiado. Tú viniste a este mundo para encontrar tu propio camino y sabes bien que éste no es el correcto. **

Anna se tapó los oídos en el recorrido. Estaba perdiendo el control de su mente. Su psiquis ardía, se prendía fuego. Apenas podía respirar por la falta de oxigeno en el cerebro.

_¡Te dije que te calles! _

**Pudiste callar a Adrián, tapar tus sentimientos más profundos, pero a mí no me vas a callar. ¿Sabes por qué?**

La reina golpeó con el puño la pared de uno de los pasillos. El agudo dolor en su cabeza aumentaba. Le azotaba el cerebro.

**Porque soy tu subconsciente. Vivo muy lejos de tu hogar, no puedes controlarme. Yo no miento. No tengo moral, no tengo arrepentimiento alguno, pero más importante que eso...**

Anna se detuvo frente a la puerta de su habitación con una desquiciada mirada. Agarró el picaporte con fuerza.

**Yo soy tú. Tú antes de convertirte en ésta barata imagen. **

Abrió los ojos de golpe.

**Y todo lo que digo en realidad te lo estás diciendo tú. Porque tú eres la que quiere un cambio.**

Anna se quedó contemplando la puerta con unos ausentes ojos. Su respiración se entrecortó, pero no la sintió. Su corazón latía insistentemente, pero tampoco lo percibía. Era como si se hubiese separado de su cuerpo. Su mente quedó flotando encima de él.

Lentamente comenzó a girar el picaporte, pero ella ya no estaba allí. Su consciencia se fue a dormir por el impacto de esa verdad que, muy dentro de su ser, siempre supo. Ponerle nombres a sus voces podía ayudar a sobrellevar la situación, hacer que fueran externas. Solo una mala influencia, un desliz de su típica locura. Pero al final del camino no podía encubrir más la realidad, y éste era el final del camino. Esas voces eran _ella_. Ella misma dándose ánimos para finalmente hacer lo que su corazón anhela.

Caminó hacia la cama de un robótico modo, pues, el cuerpo tiene memoria, y fue la última orden que le dio consciente. Se metió adentro sin siquiera mirar a su marido y se arropó hasta las orejas. Ahí quedó. Escondida en medio de la oscuridad, sin moverse y sin siquiera pestañear. Los minutos pasaban y nada. Nada aparecía en su mente. ¿A dónde fue? Trataba de hallarla, pero solo se topaba con palabras sueltas; frases, recuerdos, olores, emociones... Todo relacionado con Elsa. Y toda racionalidad parecía haber desaparecido. Todo se despejó. Lejos de entrar en pánico, extrañamente se sintió liviana. Como si el gran peso que tenía en la espalda hubiese desaparecido. Ahora podía respirar, y se sentía bien. Muy bien. Pero... ¿estaba respirando en el lugar adecuado? ¿Qué hacía metida en la cama y con Kristoff roncando al lado? ¿Qué hacia oliendo su fuerte perfume cuando debía estar oliendo el suave y exquisito de Elsa? De pronto le pareció incoherente estar allí. Incorrecto. Sin sentido alguno.

_Yo soy la que no tiene moral, yo soy la que no quiere arrepentirse, yo soy... la que desea dejar todo atrás por Elsa._

Una fuerte energía comenzaba a trepar por su cuerpo. Una energía conocida, pero que hacía un buen tiempo no invocaba. Desde que se convirtió en la reina por pedido de su hermana olvidó lo que era divertirse. Cayó en una inevitable y aburrida rutina que se asentó más ante la falta de visitas de Elsa. En algún momento perdido también olvidó una innegable característica de sí misma: su explosivo ser. Ella no era racional, ¡para nada lo era! Mejor dicho, ¡era todo lo contrario! ¿Qué quería lograr fingiendo ser una persona que no era? Tarde o temprano esa máscara se caería, al igual que su reino. La única forma de mantenerlo en su lugar era tan simple que se sentía una estúpida por no haberlo notado antes: siendo ella misma, así de simple resultó. Gobernando a su manera. Y su manera, por más peculiar que fuese, sería la correcta. El amor la guiaría. El amor por su hermana.

Siempre la guió aún en los momentos más oscuros. ¿Cómo pudo dejar de creer en él? Sino fuera por sus voces, ella... No.

_Yo... Esas voces siempre fui yo. Y aunque de alguna forma lo sabía, ahora lo creo. Yo misma me he estado animando, porque yo amo a Elsa como a nadie en este mundo. Yo... ¡quiero estar con ella!_

Y ante la falta de razón, el corazón despertó.

_**¡Hasta que te llegó el agua al tanque! Ah... Perdón, ¿ya puedo hablar, su alteza?**_

Anna cerró los ojos y esbozó una honesta sonrisa. Una que hacía tiempo no nacía de ella.

_Sé lo que tengo que hacer, Adrián. _

_**¿En serio? ¿No me callarás más?**_

Esa sonrisa se convirtió en una burlona.

_Ya no puedo callarte, tontito. ¿Agnes? _

**¿Sí, su alteza?**

_Gracias. _

Anna se destapó de un tirón y salió despedida hacia la puerta. La abrió de una forma tan estrepitosa que el ruido igualó a los ronquidos de Kristoff. Empezó a correr. A correr y correr por los pasillos con una gran sonrisa en sus labios. Esa que había olvidado. Esa que por las responsabilidades y el alejamiento de su hermana poco a poco fue desapareciendo. Ahora había vuelto y mucho más alargada que nunca. Se sentía extremadamente ligera, libre. Y en medio de la maratón, solo una persona aparecía en su mente.

_¡Elsa!_

La aventurera Anna volvió, ¡y lista para llevarse al mundo puesto!

**_¡Dios salve a la reina! _**

**Ah... Finalmente despertó.**

_¡Elsa! ¡Elsa!_

Llegó a la puerta de su habitación y sin pararse a tocar la abrió de una patada. Elsa, quien estaba sumida en un profundo sueño, saltó de la cama por el abrupto sonido y la miró infartada. Se agarró el pecho tratando de calmar la taquicardia y de descongelar la ventana que sin querer congeló. El susto que le dio no tenía nombre.

—¿Anna? ¿Qué demo-?

Anna sonrió de oreja a oreja y se tiró de cabeza sobre ella, aplastándola contra la cama. Elsa agrandó los ojos, ahogada por la zambullida, y sujetó sus hombros.

—¿Qué te pa-?

—Cállate y bésame.

Anna jaló su mejilla y atrapó sus labios en un fogoso beso que para nada vio venir. Elsa parpadeó sobre sus largas pestañas y se obligó a cerrar los ojos por fuerza mayor, pues, la reina no la dejaba en libertad. Anna entreabría sus labios en contra de su voluntad, y no se reprimía de entrar a su boca para buscar su lengua y jugar con ella.

—¡Hm! —Su hermana mayor cerró los dedos en sus hombros, asfixiada.

—Elsa... —la llamó Anna en un suspiro, abandonando sus labios lentamente. Esbozó una gran sonrisa, ignorando la incrédula expresión de su hermana— ¿La oferta sigue en pie?

—¿H-Huh?

Anna se relamió los labios incitantemente, acelerando su corazón en consecuencia, y se inclinó a su oreja.

—Dormir... Ya sabes, muy abrazaditas.

Elsa se tensó de pies a cabeza.

_¿Estoy soñando?_

Se preguntó, admirando los brillantes ojos de Anna. La menor, por su parte, ensanchó la sonrisa. Una sonrisa que se veía muy real.

_Debo estarlo._

Elsa se sumergió más en aquellos vivaces ojos, sonrojándose.

_Tiene que ser... un hermoso sueño._

**_Continuará._**

* * *

He aquí el tercer capítulo. Mil disculpas de nuevo por extenderlo, pero de verdad iba a quedar muy largo si no lo cortaba acá jajajaj. Esta vez sí. Y JURO QUE SÍ, el próximo es el último. ¡Así que los leo ahí!

¡Besitos a todxs! ¡Qué anden bien!

**Madh-M:** Siento que te estás cagando de risa por el "agregado de capítulo" que veías venir jajajaj Gracias por leer amegaa :') El próximo SÍ es el último. No da alargarla más. Te leo ahí, besitos!

**Roshell101216:** ¡Gracias por leer! Bueno, vas a tener que esperar un capítulo más para ver si son felices o no jajajaj Beso!

**Srto. Schnee:** ¡Qué bueno que te guste la historia! ¡Gracias por leer! Espero que vos también que andes bien, te leo en el último capitulo! beso!

**Yali Potter Granger:** ¡Gracias por leer! No era mi intención que llores D: Espero que no llores con este también jajaja besito!

**Mariana:** ¡Gracias por leer! Sí, Elsa se pasó. Y mucho. No hay duda jajaja Te leo en el próximo, beso!

**Chat'de'Lune:** ¡Gracias por leer, como siempre! Adorada sea tu paciencia para con esta humilde escritora (? Solo para que sepas, yo también prefiero un final feliz a la tragedia jajaja Te leo prontito, besos y Namasteee.

**Alina:** Awww... No llores ): Espero que este capítulo te haya dejado con un mejor sabor de boca. Mil gracias por las lindas palabras! Me alegra transmitirte tanto :) Te leo prontito, beso!

**darkmoon616:** ¡Gracias por leer! Qué alegría que te guste esta loca historia. Espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado. Beso!

**Bunny022:** ¡Gracias por leer! Y sí, al igual que se entiende el enojo de Anna, también se entiende el descontrol de Elsa. No pudo aguantar más, pobrecita ); Te leo prontito, beso!

**Xiomimlp:** Me publicando! jajajaj Gracias por leer! Espero que este capitulo te haya gustado. Te leo en el último, beso!

**La chica del tatuaje:** ¡Gracias por leer! Me alegra que te guste la historia. ¿Un consejo? Mmm, soy una escritora novata, así que mucho para decir no tengo. Ni siquiera me dedico a esto profesionalmente jajaj. Pero el mayor consejo que te puedo dar es que leas mucho (MUCHO) y practiques seguido tu escritura. Si no practicás un poquito todos los días, la escritura se achancha y no avanza. Hasta corrés el riesgo de perder tu estilo narrativo. Pero, sacando eso, reitero que leer todo tipo de lectura para mí es esencial. Lo más importante, sin duda. Espero haberte ayudado un poquito, y te leo pronto! beso!

**RukiaJr-chan:** ¡Gracias por leer! Me alegra que esta historia te guste y puedas sumergirte más en el hermoso fandom de Elsanna :) Te leo prontito, beso!

**Joss sonoda:** ¡Gracias por leer! Como ves, terminé alargándolo de nuevo. Me cago en mí. Pero bueno, si te gusta que sea largo, mejor jajaja. Te leo prontito, beso!


	4. Acto final

Holi. Acá les dejo el capítulo final que, para variar, me pasé con la extensión. MUCHO. Pero bueno, es lo que hay. No me daba cortarlo de nuevo, ya era cualquiera jajaja Espero que les guste y los leo después abajo de todo.

Desde ya, ¡gracias por leer!

* * *

**Acto final**

—Elsa... estoy esperando —Anna susurró en su oído, apoyando las manos en su abdomen. Hizo fuerza para incorporarse, se sentó en su regazo y la observó desde lo alto con una apacible sonrisa— ¿Y tu respuesta?

_¿Estoy soñando?_

Se preguntaba Elsa, mirando atentamente los ojos de su hermana menor. En ellos veía la picardía de un niño, la emoción de una adolescente, y también cierto brillo que parecía transmitir... ¿agradecimiento? ¿Por qué?

¿Aquellos ojos eran reales? ¿Su audacia lo era?

Ese tipo de situaciones algo... eróticas solo sucedían en sus húmedos sueños. Y aquella Anna que ahora tenía enfrente mostrándose tan libertina y seductora era siempre la protagonista de esos sueños. A veces variaba el escenario. La cocina; el baño, el sofá del living, un bosque solitario... eran algunos de los espacios recurrentes. Pero su favorito personal era justamente éste: su habitación por la noche. El sueño más cursi de todos y que, sinceramente, le daba vergüenza contar, pero bueno. Arrancaba así: Anna abriendo la puerta de su habitación con una sugerente sonrisa, lista para la acción y decidida a dejar a su inepto marido por ella. Exactamente lo que estaba ocurriendo en ese momento. Excepto por la patada voladora que su hermana utilizó para abrir la puerta, que, a todo esto, falleció.

Elsa alzó una ceja y desde lo bajo analizó a la reina que tenía encima, quien no dejaba de sonreír, ahora infantilmente.

Hm, si lo meditaba bien, aunque el escenario fuera el mismo había una diferencia en aquel sueño, sin contar a la fallecida puerta. Esta Anna parecía un poco hiperactiva además de seductora. Cómo decirlo... ¡Más real! No era motivo de queja. En realidad así le gustaba mucho más, ya que se parecía más a la Anna verdadera. Sin embargo, aunque se pareciera, no podía negar que la verdadera Anna jamás se presentaría de ese modo debido a que un rato atrás ella tomó una decisión. Eligió la _estabilidad_ sobre el _cambio_. Así que, volviendo a su inicial cuestión, ¡debía ser un sueño! ¡Y uno muy bueno, a todo esto! Pero... sí que se sentía muy lúcido. Nunca antes percibió el aliento de Anna tan cálido en su oreja; el aroma de su shampoo invadiéndole los sentidos hasta atontarla, su peso calentándole el cuerpo. Sí, era un gran sueño que iba a aprovechar como correspondía.

—Anna... —Elsa llevó las manos a su vientre y las escondió dentro de la bata. Empezó a subirlas por su abdomen, como siempre hacia en sueños, tanteando con los dedos la firmeza de su piel y la sombra de sus huesos—. Tu piel es tan suave... —Rodeó su cintura por los bordes y aterrizó los pulgares debajo de sus pechos, pudiendo sentir la curva baja y el peso de ellos. Anna soltó una risita por las cosquillas que le generaron sus dedos allí—. Hoy se siente tan real...

—¡Porque es real!

—Sí... Siempre dices eso —contestó Elsa con una agradecida sonrisa, subiendo los pulgares por sus pechos. Anna bajó los párpados, sonrojándose, cuando con las yemas comenzó a frotar sus pezones de un lado a otro, despertándolos—. Hasta en mis sueños eres considerada.

—¿Considerada, yo? Espera, ¿sueños? —inquirió, curiosa. Pensó que su hermana mayor estaba bromeando, pero su ausente y aún dormida mirada le decía que efectivamente creía estar soñando, lo cual le causaba una importante gracia.

—Sí, siempre me dejas cumplir todas mis fantasías aquí. —respondió Elsa, flexionando las piernas con tranquilidad. Anna miró hacia atrás haciendo lo imposible por no reír y se encontró atrapada entre sus piernas.

—¿Así que fantasías, eh? —repitió, volviendo el rostro al frente. Se agarró la bata por los hombros y con una traviesa mirada empezó a descenderla lentamente. Elsa siguió con las pupilas el recorrido, embelesada— ¿Siempre hago esto en tus sueños? —preguntó, juntando sus semidesnudos pechos alevosamente. Elsa rió por lo bajo, devorándolos con la mirada, y destapó uno sin una pizca de pudor. Sus ojos se tornaron aún más hambrientos al verlo bailar. Los de Anna, por otro lado, brillaron complacidos ante su lasciva actitud.

—Esto y mucho más... Ya lo sabes. Aunque debo admitir que hoy estás un poco lenta.

—Oh... ¿Suelo ser más rápida? —preguntó Anna, ladeando el rostro en un coqueto movimiento.

—Mucho más rápida. Me sorprende que todavía estés vestida —contestó Elsa, envolviendo sus pechos con las manos. Empezó a rodearlos de adentro hacia afuera con la curiosidad de un niño explorando su nuevo juguete. Anna dejó escapar un sonriente suspiro—. Pero así también me gusta. Es más... natural. No, me corrijo. Así me gusta mucho más.

La reina se tapó la boca para contener la burlona carcajada que ya no podía aguantar, y llevó la otra mano a la pierna de Elsa, la cual era visible junto a su gemela debido a que el camisón se levantó por la posición.

—¿Sabes? Si fuera más rápido esto de verdad sería un sueño.

—¿Oh? —inquirió Elsa sin mucho interés, deleitándose las yemas con sus erectos pezones. Anna le dio un rápido vistazo a esas descaradas manos que jugaban con sus pechos, apretándolos, y regresó los ojos a ella.

—Piénsalo. Sabes bien que en realidad soy más _romántica_ que rápida —continuó diciendo Anna con suficiencia, atrapando con los dedos un pedacito de piel de su muslo—. Y justamente por eso, ¡esto NO es un sueño! —La pellizcó. Elsa se sobresaltó por el dolor y quitó las manos de sus pechos con una horrorizada expresión.

_¿No es... un sueño?_

—Pero si te gusta ir más rápido, trataré de igualar a la Anna de tus pervertidos sueños, hermanita.

_N-No... ¡¿No es un sueño?!_

—¡¿Anna?! —gritó Elsa, congelando todo el cuarto en un santiamén— ¡Oh, dios mío! ¡Eres real!

Hielo trepó por las paredes y techo, bajando notablemente la temperatura hasta convertir la habitación en una heladera. Anna pasó la vista de izquierda a derecha sin una pizca de sorpresa y volvió a su hermana mayor, quién la observaba completamente paralizada. Sonrió.

—¡Bien pensado, hermanita! —exclamó levantando los pulgares mientras Elsa balbuceaba palabras sin sentido— ¡Mejor que vayas congelando todo, porque esto se va a poner caliente! —finalizó remangándose enérgicamente la manga de la bata. La mayor tragó pesado y le cerró la bata de un tirón. La vergüenza que sentía sobrepasaba cualquier sentida con anterioridad. Quería retroceder el tiempo desesperadamente.

—¡E-Espera un momento!, ¡no entiendo nada! ¿Qué está pasando? Hace un rato me dijiste que...

—¡Hace un rato es el pasado! —contestó Anna, alzando los brazos con alegría— ¡Y lo único que importa es el ahora! ¡Nuestro presente!

Elsa arqueó una ceja, confundida, y centró la atención en sus ojos.

_Sus ojos... brillan tanto. Hacía mucho que no los veía brillar._

Anna le mantuvo la mirada adivinando perfectamente cada uno de sus pensamientos y elevó una traviesa comisura. Ver a una diosa tan vulnerable era demasiado tentador para su juguetona persona.

—¿Solo vas a mirarme? ¿No vas a atenderme como corresponde?

—¿E-Eh?

—Quiero mucho más que una mirada, Els —pidió, inclinándose a su rostro. Elsa frunció las manos contra la sábana, tal como si se encontrara frente a un peligroso enemigo—. Quiero estar contigo... en todo sentido. Así que, ¿por qué no vuelves a lo que estabas haciéndome? Se sentía bien... Muy bien.

Elsa agrandó los ojos hasta sentirlos estallar. ¿De dónde salió esa Anna tan pervertida? ¿De verdad no estaba soñando? Se cacheteó mentalmente. Hm... no. Todo era muy real, tanto como la suave voz de la reina en su tímpano.

—Contéstame... ¿No ves que muero por hacerlo contigo, hermana? —ronroneó Anna en su oído, generándole unos excitantes escalofríos—. Ya no puedo esperar... —agregó con el mismo ronroneo, deslizando la lengua por el borde de su oreja—. Cumplamos tus fantasías _ahora mismo._

Elsa apretó los labios, ansiosa, y se sentó de un salto, despidiéndola en consecuencia.

—¡Whooop! —exclamó Anna, yéndose hacia atrás. Cayó de espaldas en la cama riéndose cual desquiciada— ¡Hey, casi me desnuco! ¡No tenías que tomarte tan literal lo de morir!

—¡A-Anna! ¡Explícame bien esto! ¡¿Por qué tan de repente?! —Elsa la señaló con los nervios pendiendo de un finito hilo. Su dedo índice temblaba, al igual que el resto del cuerpo. Trataba de controlar el temblor, pero no podía. Venía desde muy adentro. Los nervios se burlaban de su racionalidad, que se desesperaba buscando una respuesta cuerda a esa milagrosa situación. Imposible. No hallaba más que desbordadas emociones e incoherentes respuestas que rozaban lo negativo.

La agarró indiscutiblemente desprevenida. Aquello no estaba en sus planes.

Anna se reincorporó con los codos y siguió con los ojos a su dubitativo dedo, que ondeaba de un lado a otro cual péndulo. Dibujó una enternecida mueca al verlo bailar.

—¡Awww! ¡Eres tan dulce! —Se tiró encima de ella otra vez. Elsa rebotó contra el colchón cada vez más atónita— ¡Te tiembla el dedito y estás toda sonrojada! ¡Ah! ¡Hasta tus orejas están coloraditas! —prosiguió entre risas, estirándolas por los bordes.

Elsa se revolvió entre su cuerpo, ruborizándose más y al borde del colapso emocional, pues, sus emociones se desorbitaron, mezclándose entre ellas, apenas descubrió que no estaba soñando. Fue demasiado para su dormida cabeza. Y demasiado irreal para su difícil realidad. Primero ser rechazada duramente y ahora ser aceptada de la nada misma… La mareaba. Su hermana menor no hacía más que marearla.

—¡¿De quién crees que es la culpa de que me sonroje?! —exclamó con el corazón a mil— ¡Todo es tu culpa!

Anna pestañeó con inocencia.

—¡Tú eres la que con su exagerado cariño hizo que me enamorara de ti! ¡Tus sentimientos son tan pesados que apenas los soporto! ¡¿Por qué eres así?! ¡¿Por qué siempre fuiste así?! ¡Si no me hubieras amado tanto yo no estaría tan nerviosa y actuando como una estúpida! —Golpeó el colchón con el puño al borde de las lágrimas— ¡Me sofocas! ¡Siempre lo hiciste! —Escapaban de su boca verdades que no quería decir. Mientras menos entendía la situación, más perdía el control. Y que Anna conservara ese aire de confianza no ayudaba— ¡No puedo respirar tranquila cuando estoy contigo! ¡¿Cómo quieres que no me sonroje si estás encima de mí?! Y a todo esto, ¡¿por qué estás aquí?!

La reina suavizó la sonrisa y acarició su acalorada mejilla.

—Porque quiero estar aquí.

Elsa despegó el labio inferior y ladeó el rostro, avergonzada. Y enojada. Enojada porque un rato atrás su hermana se encargó de destruir sus esperanzas hasta hundirla en una fuerte tristeza. Tristeza que quizás notó. ¿Qué era esto, entonces?, ¿sexo de consuelo? ¿Una despedida? ¿Otra prueba para ver qué tan lejos podía llegar?

—No voy a acostarme contigo, si es lo que piensas. No quiero... ¡Ya no quiero ser solo una prueba para ti! —exclamó cerrando los ojos— ¡Quiero que me ames de verdad!

—Te amo de verdad.

Elsa regresó a sus ojos, sorprendida. Anna se inclinó a sus labios con una infinita paciencia y los presionó con cuidado, provocando que relajara la frente y que olvidara por completo la razón de su enojo. Aquel beso se llevó la furia, más no la confusión.

—Te amo, Elsa. Te amo como mi hermana, pero también... como mujer —musitó, despegándose de sus labios. Elsa ensanchó las pupilas mientras la abandonaba—. Ahora que lo acepté ya no quiero reprimir lo que siento. Ya no puedo hacerlo, al igual que tú. Sentimos igual, Els. ¿Te lo dije antes, no? En el comedor.

Elsa se perdió en su serena sonrisa con la garganta cerrada.

_¿Cómo? ¿Qué te llevó a cambiar de opinión?_

—Y por cierto, sofocarte suena bien. —Le guiñó un ojo—. Esa fue una hermosa declaración de amor, hermana.

Elsa parpadeó, desconcertada.

—Pero... ¿cómo es posible que...?

—Nada de peros. No trates de escapar. Tú me llevaste a esto, así que... —Anna estrechó la mirada, determinada—... Como _tu_ reina, te ordeno que te responsabilices por lo que me haces sentir.

Elsa se sumergió en esos honestos ojos, ruborizada. Los conocía; no mentían. Anna estaba diciendo la verdad. Y esa verdad era la que hacía tanto tiempo quería escuchar. Sin embargo, todo estaba pasando tan rápido que apenas podía procesarlo. Su mente se encontraba en corto circuito, apenas despertando y creyendo merecedor aquel intenso amor que le estaba profesando.

—Anna... —Pero, por suerte, su cuerpo estaba un paso adelante de la parálisis mental. Reaccionó primero— ¿En serio me amas? —preguntó en un tímido murmullo, enredando los brazos detrás de su cuello—. Perdona la desconfianza, ¿pero cómo pasaste de una crisis total a esto? ¿Estás...? ¿Estás borracha?

Anna pestañeó y soltó una carcajada tan contagiosa que la diosa no tuvo más remedio que imitarla. Hacía tanto que no la escuchaba reír... Era música para sus oídos. La llenaba.

—¡Ya te gustaría! Pero no, no lo estoy. Dos amigos me ayudaron a superar la crisis.

—¿Dos amigos?

—¡Adrián y Agnes!

Elsa levantó las cejas y allí se quedó, mirándola con sarcasmo. Ya se preguntaba cuándo su hermana saldría con alguna de sus típicas locuras. Digamos que las estaba esperando. Sin esas locuras no podría confirmar realmente que no estaba soñando. Ahora sí. Confirmado. Todo era muy real. Tanto como las voces que Anna escuchaba en su cerebro y que, por lo que veía, habían tomado mucho más vida que antes.

—... ¿Le pusiste nombres a tus voces? —preguntó Elsa un poquito _bastante_ asustada.

—¡Sip!

—Oh, dios mío.

—¡Agradéceles! ¡Si no fuera por ellas estaría totalmente perdida!

—Pero ellas son...

—¡Una extensión de mí!

_Querrás decir de tu locura, hermanita._

Pensó Elsa, sonriendo de soslayo.

—Bueno... Supongo que es tierno que las quieras tanto. —contestó la mayor sin saber qué cara poner. Su hermana era mucho más extraña de lo que pensó. Las sorpresas nunca cesaban con ella. No obstante, allí radicaba su magia. Una muy diferente a la suya pero igual o más poderosa. Tenía el poder de tener a una diosa a sus pies.

—¡Y ellas me quieren a mí!

_**¡Mucho, mocosa!**_

**No estaría tan segura.**

—¡Así que, agradéceles! —insistió Anna, mostrándole los dientes. Elsa desvió la mirada planteándose seriamente el salir corriendo y volvió a sus ojos con una tiesa sonrisa.

—Gracias... chicos. —dijo, acariciando su pelirroja cabeza.

_**¡Ah, ah! ¡Oh, dios! ¡Elsa nos agradeció!**_

**Totalmente en contra de su voluntad. Pobrecita... Lo que le espera.**

Elsa deslizó hacia abajo los dedos por sus largos mechones. Los siguió con los ojos, pensativa. Aún no estaba muy segura de saber dónde estaba parada. O, mejor dicho, acostada. Preocupada, así se sentía. No por las vocecitas de Anna; aprendería a vivir con ellas, ya les tenía cierto cariño. Sino por Anna en sí. Su querida hermanita, quien continuaba sobre ella sin borrar aquella radiante sonrisa, tal como un perrito emocionado con la lengua afuera, finalmente estaba aceptando su amor ¡y con qué energía! Pero ¿a qué costo? Porque debía haber un costo. Siempre lo hay. Algo debió haber sacrificado para estar allí mismo tan decidida. Y ese algo tomaba forma en su mente. Formaba una palabra, un nombre que venía acompañado de un amargo sentimiento.

—Anna... Entonces, todo esto quiere decir que... Kristoff...

Anna borró de a poco la sonrisa y se sentó en su abdomen con la cabeza gacha.

—Es inevitable la separación. Aunque hubiera decidido quedarme con él, no podría estar mucho tiempo apartada de mi verdadero amor. Enloquecería.

—¿Tu verdadero amor...? —repitió Elsa en un murmullo. Anna sonrió y le dio un golpecito en la punta de la nariz.

—Tú, tontita.

Elsa la miró con una expresión totalmente incrédula. Sus palabras le atravesaban el pecho, calentándolo, pero no llegaban a la mente. Aún le costaba creerle. No podían culparla. Anna se negó con tanta firmeza a sus sentimientos y verdades dichas que le era imposible no pensar que su amor era superficial, que nació por su insistencia para con ella. No sería la primera vez que Anna se enamoraba a primera vista, y, según su experiencia como espectadora, ese amor nunca resultaba ser profundo, sino más bien necesitado. Preocupada, no podía evitar estar. Preocupación que Anna notó, pues, estaba tatuada en su cristalino rostro.

—Elsa, lo que siento no es de ahora. No es de solo una noche. Soy enamoradiza, pero tampoco exageremos. Ya no soy una niña.

La nombrada desvió la mirada, sintiéndose emboscada. No era justo que su hermanita adivinara todos sus caóticos pensamientos. Le hacía sentirse vulnerable. Desnuda.

—Pude decidir en una sola noche porque justamente lo que siento no es de hoy, sino de años. Años amándote de un modo especial que sin darme cuenta bloqueé porque... no pensé que fuera normal. Hasta que hoy llegaste y me despertaste. Hiciste que me desquiciara por tu... vulgaridad, no lo voy a negar, pero gracias a eso pude ver la realidad.

Elsa se obligó a mirarla y halló honestidad en sus ojos. Ninguna duda. Nada de la ira pasada, nada de pena ni represión, solo amor. Un intenso amor que esperaba ser correspondido.

—Tú eres la única para mí, Els. No puede haber nadie más que tú. No me importa que seamos hermanas, que sea extraño o lo que piensen los demás. Quiero estar contigo.

Elsa apegó los hombros al cuello, sonrojada y conteniendo las lágrimas por esas preciadas palabras que jamás olvidaría. Estaba pasando. Realmente aquel milagro estaba ocurriendo. Además de conmocionada, se sentía intimidada por sus sentimientos tan intensos, pero también por la situación corporal en la que se encontraba. La Elsa de la carta quería tomar el control de su mente y cuerpo, dejar de perder el tiempo y desnudar a su hermana menor para probarla de todas las formas posibles, pero no lograba traspasar la pared de la vergüenza debido a que ella no tenía el control, sino el cachorro que tenía encima. ¿Era momento de cumplir la promesa de la carta? ¿Satisfacerla hasta que desgarrara las sábanas? Mierda. ¿Por qué escribió todas esas barbaridades? De pronto se halló aterrada. Incapaz de hacerlo. Gracias a sus lamentables experiencias pasadas, odiaba perder el control en todo sentido. Y claramente el control no estaba de su lado en ese momento.

—Sé que hubiera sido más justo para Kristoff contarle la verdad en la mañana y buscarte a ti después, pero si no venía ahora te ibas a ir, y no podía permitirlo. Tuve que elegir. —Le sonrió—. Mañana hablaré con él, no te preocupes. Le contaré toda la verdad y me haré responsable de mis acciones.

—¿T-Tan pronto? ¿Y qué pasa si...?

—¡Ahora que está todo aclarado! —retomó Anna, estampando las manos a los costados de su rostro. Elsa se sobresaltó— ¿Qué tal si dejamos la charla para después y me permites desnudarte? Quiero ver tu hermoso cuerpo...

El avatar bajó la mirada, acalorada. Para qué. Volvió a levantar los ojos a la velocidad de la luz al encontrarse con sus pechos inclinados hacia ella, asomándose entre la bata e invitándola a saborearlos. Ésta era la Anna que conocía, al menos en términos de energía y personalidad. Sí, su juguetona y delirante Anna. No obstante, nunca la había visto en un papel tan erótico. Cuando la vio con Kristoff en absoluto se comportó así, más bien parecía una marioneta. Dudaba de estar preparada para una Anna tan fogosa. Quizás si no hubiera alardeado tanto durante toda la noche, tratando de seducirla, ahora no sentiría esa exigencia autoimpuesta.

—Anna..., ¿en serio estás segura de esto? Sabes bien que si cruzamos la línea no habrá vuelta atrás. —preguntó algo que ya sabía simplemente para ganar tiempo y hallar el valor perdido. Su hermana menor alzó una sospechosa ceja y la analizó con detenimiento. Sus pálidas mejillas sonrojadas, su cuerpo entumecido, la vergüenza en sus ojos... Esa era su Elsa. Su tímida Elsa.

Anna le sonrió con amabilidad. Se alegró de no resultar el único ser transparente en el castillo. Después de todo y a pesar de cómo se comportó horas atrás, Elsa era como ella y como cualquier otra chica de su edad. Insegura, sensible. Sin saber cómo reaccionar ni qué hacer al estar acorralada.

—¿Nerviosa? —inquirió Anna, llevando su rubio flequillo hacia atrás en una grata caricia. Elsa se insultó por dentro, queriendo desaparecer. Se sentía una puberta comparada a su hermana experimentada. Anna conocía exactamente cada uno de los nervios que estaban recorriendo su cuerpo. Su virgen cuerpo. Y que no borrara esa dulce sonrisa protectora solo aumentaba los nervios. Se sentía totalmente a su merced.

—N-No. Es decir... Sí, un poco.

—Supongo que no puedo culparte —respondió, acomodando tranquilamente su pelirrojo cabello detrás de los hombros para que no cayera sobre su rostro. Elsa guardó para siempre esa perfecta imagen en sus memorias—. Me emocioné un poquito, perdón. Debí explicarte las cosas más despacio en vez de aparecer de la nada y romperte la puerta.

—Y mi corazón —remarcó la mayor, desviando la vista con tristeza hacia la puerta. Por el golpe quedó entreabierta y con el picaporte colgando—. Lo rompiste antes.

Anna declinó los párpados con el mismo y apenado sentimiento, y se inclinó a su mejilla. Le dio un juguetón mordisco que le hizo emitir un pequeño quejido.

—Lo siento mucho... Déjame arreglarlo, por favor.

Elsa regresó los ojos mientras Anna comenzaba un tierno recorrido de besos por su mejilla. Con calma, sin prisa, descubría la blandura de su piel. Sumió la nariz debajo de su oreja y aspiró el embriagador aroma que desprendía su cuello. Floral, suave.

—Hueles tan bien... —musitó, presionando los labios en aquella sensible piel. Elsa sintió un cosquilleo y la abrazó por la espalda en un impulso. Sus ojos se perdieron en el techo congelado. Pequeñas gotas caían de él. Gotas derritiéndose, al igual que su corazón en ese momento. Una cayó debajo de su ojo, fusionándose con una intrépida lágrima que se escabulló por el amoroso cariño que Anna le estaba regalando.

—¿Como... mamá? Siempre dices que huelo como ella.

Anna rió en un murmullo y asomó la lengua entre los labios. La deslizó hacia arriba por su cuello, haciendo que la mayor lo girara por la plácida y húmeda sensación que dejó impresa en su piel.

—No, tu aroma es mucho más exquisito. ¡Tanto que me gustaría guardarlo en un frasco para olerlo cuando quisiese! Siempre quise decírtelo, pero pensé que iba a sonar algo...

—Raro.

Anna sonrió contra su piel y se incorporó para ver su rostro. Elsa mantenía una perdida expresión, como si estuviera hipnotizada por ella. No era la única.

—Ahora puedo decirte libremente lo que pienso... Es más, ¡nuevo plan! ¡Te diré todo! ¡No me contendré antes de empezar!

—¿Empezar...?

—¡¿Lista?! —advirtió la reina, esbozando una peligrosa sonrisa. Elsa parpadeó, sin entender. Anna tomó aire profundamente y soltó la bomba— ¡Amo tu rostro! ¡Tus ojos, la luz detrás de ellos! ¡Tu cabello rubio! ¡Tu risa! ¡Tu cara cuando congelas algo sin querer! ¡Tus pechos!

—E-Espera...

—¡Como mueves el trasero cuando caminas!

La mandíbula del avatar se fue a dar un lindo paseo por el colchón.

—Ah... Realmente _amo_ como lo mueves —resaltó, asintiendo con una ceja alzada—. Te diré un secreto: Kristoff también lo ama —masculló con la mano a un costado de su boca. Elsa, mientras tanto, mandibuleaba incesablemente—. Hemos hablado de él. Mucho. En especial en... ciertos momentos. Ayudaba a encender la llama, ya sabes.

El avatar se estrelló la mano contra la cara, indignada. Solo Anna tenía el don de cambiar su estado anímico de un segundo a otro.

—Anna, ¡¿qué caraj-?!

—¡Ok, lo dije! ¡Ya lo dije! —Estiró los brazos hacia ella y soltó un largo y aliviado suspiro. Sonrió— ¡Ah! ¡Qué bien se siente ser sincera! ¡Me siento mejor! ¿No te sientes mejor?

—¡No! —espetó Elsa, destapándose. La miró con la frente arrugada y bufó—. Anna, no hace falta tantos... detalles. Con saber que me amas soy feliz.

—¡Oh! ¿Me-Me pasé? —Cambió de dirección la vista, refregándose la nuca. Su nivel de entusiasmo se encontraba a su máximo nivel, digamos que casi rozando lo incorrecto. Quizás no era una mala idea bajar un poco—. Perdón, me emocioné de nuevo... ¡Pero tu trasero emociona! No pude evitarlo.

Elsa dibujó una resignada sonrisa y sujetó su mejilla con cariño.

—Está bien. Yo también te dije todo lo que me gustaba de ti en la carta. No puedo quejarme.

Anna se sonrojó al recordarla. Cierto. Con esa carta empezó todo. Gracias a ella estaba allí revelando a su hermana cuánto la amaba en cuerpo y alma. Gracias a ella dejó todo atrás. Cierto, cierto. Esa maldita -o bendita- carta empezó aquella historia. Pero, comparado a cuando empezó, ahora no la intimidaba.

Es más, la agradecía.

Anna suavizó la sonrisa y volvió a inclinarse a su rostro. Elsa enredó un brazo detrás de su cuello en un acto reflejo.

—Pero... ¿sabes? Lo que más amo de ti es tu corazón —susurró sobre sus labios, bajando la mano por su pecho hasta llegar al centro—. Quiero conocerlo más, Els. ¿Me dejarás?

La diosa declinó los párpados con timidez al tiempo que Anna acortaba la distancia y presionaba sus labios sin esperar una respuesta en palabras. No hizo falta. Los latidos de su corazón se la dieron. Elsa no pudo hacer más que corresponderle y arrancar una tierna sesión de besos. Labio por labio, Anna redescubría la suavidad de ellos. Ahora era ella la que llevaba la delantera. Podía tomarse su tiempo para saborearla, tal como Elsa hizo antes.

—Sabes tan bien...

Anna entreabrió los labios con el deseo de explorarla más y sumió la lengua lentamente en su boca. Elsa respiró con fuerza al sentir sus lenguas entrelazándose con tanta naturalidad; rozándose, girando una sobre la otra. Se aferró a sus hombros por detrás como si fuera a caer por soltarlos. Los nervios seguían pinchándole el estómago. Su mente quería salir corriendo, pero su cuerpo quería quedarse.

—Anna... —suspiró su nombre, despegándose con falta de aire— ¿Es tarde para recordarte que no tengo experiencia alguna?

La menor alzó una irónica ceja.

—¿Estoy hablando con la misma persona que se masturbó mirándome?, ¿o con la que se deleitó probando mis tetas?

Elsa palideció.

—¡No me recuerdes eso ahora! ¡Y no lo digas así!

—¿Cómo quieres que lo diga? —inquirió, cruzándose de brazos— ¡Ah, ya sé! —Se aclaró la garganta y se acomodó unos invisibles lentes en los ojos—. "Entonces, la hermana mayor abrió la boca y su lengua hizo acto de presencia. Rozó su pezón con ella, haciéndole sentir a la menor infinitas sensaciones que terminaron en su..."

—¡YA ENTENDÍ! —Elsa le tapó la boca, infartada. Anna se echó a reír contra su palma.

—¿Ya estás más tranquila? —preguntó, bajando su mano.

—¡¿Dónde me ves tranquila?!

—Me refiero a tus nervios de primeriza, tontita.

Elsa emitió un asombrado sonido y relajó el rostro. Miró el techo, pensativa.

—Ahora que lo dices, la verdad es que... sí. Cambiaste el foco con esa innecesaria narración.

Anna le sonrió con ternura y de a poco volvió a recargar todo el cuerpo sobre el suyo. Elsa descansó la espalda sobre el colchón, dejándose llevar por ella.

—Distraerte es tan fácil como distraer a un niño. Qué inesperado...

—Para mí también es una novedad.

La reina rió por lo bajo y besó sus labios.

—Eres tan dulce...

Retomó su labor, besándola acompasadamente, entrelazando sus lenguas cada vez con más intensidad. Elsa se aferró a su espalda y reforzó el enganche detrás su cuello, atrayéndola más a ella. La situación seguía siendo increíble, pero, aunque así fuera lo único que deseaba era relajarse y no pensar. No era momento de intimidarse, sino de disfrutar lo que hacía años anhelaba.

—Anna... —la llamó, corriendo el rostro. Los labios de su hermana comenzaban a degustar su cuello; besándolo, deslizando la lengua por él y mordisqueándolo. Impregnándole un inevitable calor.

Elsa pestañeó con fragilidad observando la puerta entreabierta y levantó el brazo sintiéndolo más pesado de lo normal. De su mano emanó un polvo de hielo que la selló al instante, dejando solo un muro emblanquecido protegiendo la habitación. La menor pasó la vista a la puerta y sonrió.

—Buen tiro, hermanita.

Elsa esbozó una ligera sonrisa y la miró a los ojos.

—Parece que estás encerrada de nuevo, Anna. ¿Esta vez no escaparás?

Anna le mantuvo la mirada y cerró los ojos con tranquilidad.

—¿Quién querría escapar de esto?

Empezó a bajar por su cuello, besando su clavícula, delineándola con la lengua y activando a sus manos, que no se privaron de subir por los bordes de su cintura y estacionar debajo de sus pechos. Elsa declinó los ojos y no pudo hacer más que ampliar la sonrisa, mostrándole levemente los dientes. Cada caricia regalada le despertaba los sentidos. Los intensificaba y erizaba su piel, además de volver cada vez más real aquel encuentro.

Anna volvió a sus labios mientras con mucha cautela se atrevía a subir las manos por sus pechos. Los acarició sobre el camisón y frunció los dedos, notando sus, para su sorpresa, grandes dimensiones.

—Son más grandes de lo que creí —dijo sin darse cuenta, llevando el rostro hacia ellos. Elsa tiritó cuando sus cabellos derrumbándose le hicieron cosquillas en ese sensible sector, despertando a sus pezones, que se asomaron por debajo del camisón—. Más grandes que los míos.

El avatar soltó una pequeña risita por la envidia en su voz.

—¿No es eso normal? Soy la mayor.

—¡No! ¡Eso no tiene nada que ver! Esto definitivamente es culpa de papá. Heredé más sus genes que los de mamá. —Anna hizo un puchero y llevó las manos a sus hombros— ¡Pero! aún no me lo creo. Esto merece una mejor inspección. —Comenzó a bajarle el camisón por los hombros, arrastrándolo por los brazos. Elsa se estremeció cuando la tela rozó sus pechos hasta liberarlos. Tragó saliva, siguiendo con las pupilas como su hermana menor continuaba bajando el camisón por su vientre y piernas, hasta sacárselo por los talones.

_¿Esto de verdad está pasando? ¿Anna va a...?_

Anna dejó el camisón en la punta de la cama y, expectante, volvió los ojos con lentitud. Trepó por sus largas piernas con una ensimismada mirada, creyéndolas perfectas. Siguió subiendo, encontrándose con su intimidad protegida por la ropa interior, la cual le hizo cerrar los puños, y finalmente se detuvo en sus pechos. Tragó pesado. Eran perfectos, mucho más de lo que se había imaginado. Redondos; blancos como la nieve, rosados pezones. Rosados y entusiasmados. Elsa nunca le permitió verla desnuda, excepto en pocas ocasiones que la vio "sin querer", pero ahora podía hacerlo con libertad. Podía admirarla sin ningún reparo. Todo en ella era exquisito. Tenía un cuerpo tan perfecto que por un momento lo envidió. Endivia que no duró mucho en su sistema al recordar que ese cuerpo estaba servido en bandeja, listo para ser su cena de esa ajetreada noche. Sería suyo y_ solo suyo._

Elsa apoyó los codos en el colchón, sonrojada. Anna no dejaba de mirarla. De devorarla con aquellos esmeraldas ojos que tanto amaba y que por solo observarlos la llevaba a otra dimensión. A una sensación de irrealidad.

—Sí... Son más grandes. —balbuceó la menor por fin, levantando la mirada hacia el rostro de Elsa, quién se petrificó por los nervios y la oscuridad que comenzaba a asomarse en los ojos de Anna.

_Basta de juegos. _

Pensó Anna, gateando entre sus piernas y sacándose la bata por los hombros en el recorrido. La mayor ensanchó los ojos al ver sus pechos rebotar en libertad. Pasó la vista a su intimidad, lo único cubierto, y se humedeció los labios. Detalle que Anna no pasó desapercibido y que aceleró su corazón.

_No puedo más... Elsa tampoco. Quién lo diría._

Llevó una mano a la sonrojada mejilla de Elsa y volvió a sus labios con necesidad.

_Que una mujer me excite, que esa mujer sea Elsa... Ja, de verdad. Esto no tiene pies ni cabeza, pero está bien._

Anna ladeó el rostro, entrelazándose desaforadamente con su lengua, y comenzó a rodear sus pechos lentamente, jugando con sus pezones en el camino; frotándolos con las yemas.

_Sí, está perfecto. Así debe ser._

Los pellizcó, provocando que Elsa respirara con fuerza sobre sus labios. Anna abrió los ojos, abstraída por el placer en su voz, y abandonó su boca para descender por su mentón y empezar a trazar con la lengua un húmedo camino por su garganta hasta el pecho. Elsa estiró el cuello hacia atrás, bajando las pupilas. Su cuerpo temblaba con cada beso que la menor depositaba sobre la curva de sus pechos, sobre aquella esponjosa piel. Su mente comenzaba a apagarse y a desear de más.

Mucho más.

—Anna... —la llamó en un áspero murmullo, sujetando su cabeza. Anna sonrió sobre uno de sus pechos y entreabrió los labios, asomando la lengua por ellos. Elsa contuvo la respiración cuando suavemente la deslizó por su pezón, llevándoselo consigo—. A-Anna...

Su voz, en esta ocasión, fue un disparo directo a la entrepierna de Anna. Frunció la mano en su otro pecho y comenzó a rodear su pezón con la lengua, admirando como crecía y endurecía sobre sus labios. Elsa reforzó el agarre en su cabello con el aire entrecortándose. Su vientre hervía. Deseaba más. Mucho más de su hermana menor. La ansiedad empezaba a dominarla.

—Eres tan hermosa, Elsa... —musitó Anna, liberando su pezón, dejando en él un fino rastro de saliva conectado con su boca—. Tan... hermosa. —Hipnotizada, volvió a él y comenzó a succionarlo, atrayendo su piel hacia ella, rodeándolo con la lengua en la oscuridad de su boca.

Elsa cerró los ojos, arrugando la sábana con la mano libre. Sus dedos, incontrolados, congelaron parte de ella por accidente. Anna pasó sus dilatadas pupilas a esa mano aferrándose con desesperación y esbozó una ganadora sonrisa.

—¿Quién es la que está desgarrando la sábana ahora? —No pudo evitar provocarla. Elsa abrió los ojos y la miró en un reproche.

—¿Eso es lo único que dirás? —Observó el pedacito de sábana congelada, preocupada—. Tengo miedo... de lastimarte sin querer. No pensé que me pasaría esto. Se supone que ya lo tenía controlado, pero...

_Pero mis emociones me están traicionando._

—Está bien. Si me congelas, vuélveme a descongelar y asunto arreglado.

—¡Anna! ¡Hablo en serio!

—¿Piensas que yo no? Hola, estoy haciéndole el amor a mi hermana. Hablo muy en serio, Elsa. Además, confío en ti.

Elsa se sonrojó hasta las orejas y bajó la mirada inmensamente feliz por su hermosa devoción. Cuántas veces escuchó aquella frase. Esa frase que la liberaba de todas las cargas posibles. Simple pero efectiva: confío en ti. El amor incondicional de Anna la mantuvo en pie hasta el día de hoy, y, por eso mismo, porque su hermana era su persona más importante en el mundo, no quería dañarla. Sin embargo, Anna parecía muy empecinada en seguir con esa anhelada sesión. Como dijo, confiaba en ella, y la verdad no la veía muy abierta a una respuesta negativa de su parte. Tal vez no le quedaba otra opción más que confiar también.

—... Si estás dispuesta a asumir las consecuencias, está bien. Haré todo lo posible para descongelarte.

Anna soltó una risita sobre sus pechos.

—Ya das por hecho que me vas a congelar, ¡me agrada! Mientras más peligroso, mejor. —respondió alegremente. El avatar la observó con ceño fruncido.

—De verdad... no sabes dónde te estás metiendo, Anna.

Anna alzó una sarcástica ceja y, orgullosa, mordisqueó su pezón, brindándole una eléctrica sensación que le hizo arquear la espalda.

—¡Ah! —Elsa se aferró con más ímpetu a su cabello—. D-Deja de jugar.

—¿Jugar? Creo que todavía no eres consciente de tu baja posición, plebeya. Soy la reina, puedo hacer lo que quiera. —Se limitó a contestar su majestad, abandonando su pezón de un modo tan lento que el avatar extrañó sus labios incluso antes de que se fueran. Anna continuó descendiendo el rostro por su abdomen, depositando castos besos sobre él y haciéndole cosquillas con su flequillo, que se arrastraba por su piel. Llegó a su ombligo y lo rodeó con la lengua. Elsa arrugó los labios al sentir como naufragaba aquella lengua por su piel, deslizándola hacia abajo, dirigiéndose a un lugar mucho más sensible que el anterior—. Si yo digo que este encuentro sigue, sigue. ¿Entendido?

—N-No te pasé la corona para que tomes ventaja de mí, sino para que seas responsable.

Anna rió por lo bajo, burlona. Responsable era justamente lo que menos era. Elsa lo sabía, por ende, sus palabras solo rebotaron en la habitación, careciendo de importancia.

—Sabías bien que iba a ser una reina caprichosa. La más caprichosa de la historia de Arendelle. Así que... —Llegó hasta los bordes de su ropa interior. Relamiéndose los labios, sumió los dedos debajo de ella y empezó a descenderla por sus piernas—... no me vengas con reproches.

Elsa se sentó y se tapó la boca completamente avergonzada. Un fresquito vientito flotaba alrededor de su, ahora, desprotegida entrepierna. La temperatura que ella misma provocó en el cuarto le hacía estremecer. Qué irónico. Y lo peor de todo era que no podía descongelar sus acciones. De alguna forma sus fuerzas estaban siendo robadas. Lo único que quedaba era esperar a que se descongelara el cuarto por si solo, hecho que, a todo esto, estaba sucediendo.

Afinó la visión en los hombros de Anna. Gotas caían del techo en ellos y en su espalda. Gotas que a la menor no le molestaban. Estaba muy ocupada para que lo hicieran.

Anna le terminó de quitarle la ropa interior por los talones y volvió la atención a su entrepierna. Sus párpados se tornaron pesados al verla.

_Tan perfecta__, pero... qué curioso._

Agachó la cabeza con sigilo y se acomodó entre sus piernas. Ignorando la ansiedad de la mayor, se puso frente a frente con su intimidad y empezó a examinarla con unos concentrados ojos, tal como si tuviera a una extraña especie digna de ser admirada delante de sus narices. Elsa flexionó más las piernas al percibir sus pupilas clavadas en ese sensible sector. Podía sentir su fuerte energía atacándola.

—¡Deja de mirarla! —exclamó, avergonzada. Anna parpadeó, despertando, y elevó los ojos hacia ella.

—Perdón, no puedo evitarlo. Es que... es muy parecida a la mía. Aunque la tuya es más blanquita.

Elsa ensanchó los ojos y allí quedó, congelada por el excesivo pudor que le generaron sus palabras, que, desgraciadas, vinieron escoltadas de un doloroso sentimiento que le llenó el pecho en un segundo. Ladeó el rostro y plantó una triste mirada en el suelo.

—¿Eso... te incomoda? Que se pares... Que nos parezcamos.

Anna se sorprendió por la soledad en su voz. Buscó sus ojos para no encontrarlos y esbozó una serena sonrisa que Elsa vio de reojo.

—Para nada. Creo fervientemente que la mía es perfecta, por ende, la tuya... —Osada, Anna estiró hacia arriba la piel que cubría su intimidad, descubriendo por completo aquellos pálidos labios. Sus ojos se tornaron más profundos por tal belleza. Elsa, nerviosa, entrecerró los párpados con el vientre revolviéndose. Se lo aferró, tratando de calmarlo— ¡Es más que perfecta! Es un alivio que se parezcan. Es como si lo estuviera haciendo conmigo misma. —bromeó.

—No seas amable...

—Soy realista, no amable —corrigió, rodeando con la mano libre su muslo—. Eres preciosa, Elsa. Me gustas. —le dijo sin deshacer la sonrisa, para luego comenzar a bajar el rostro, dispuesta a probar su preciosura—. Por eso... quiero...

Elsa, a punto de tocar fondo, enredó los dedos en su cabello y la contempló desde lo alto con la mente ya en blanco.

—Anna... ¿estás segura?

La nombrada dejó los labios a escasos centímetros de su centro, haciéndola retorcerse por dentro. Con los dedos abrió sus delgados pliegues y su respiración perdió el ritmo cuando en su interior encontró un mar de fluidos que deseaba probar con urgencia. De pronto tenía mucha sed.

—Elsa...

Emigró la lengua y la desplazó de abajo hacia arriba por toda su intimidad. Elsa cerró los ojos y dobló la espalda por esa suave y húmeda sensación que estaba recibiendo.

—A-Anna... —El placer en su voz no era de ahora. Esa voz llamando a su hermana menor era de años. Años contenidos amándola, gritando su nombre en sueños y deseando que su boca, tal como estaba haciendo ahora, la devorara lenta y pausadamente; naufragando la lengua por sus húmedos labios, trazándolos de norte a sur, deteniéndose en su centro y presionándolo—. Mh... —Frunció los dedos en su desordenado cabello, relajando el cuerpo, y llevó su flequillo hacia atrás para que no estorbara—. Anna...

No podía parar de llamarla. De ver cómo su hermana la degustaba a su antojo. Sus caderas no podían evitar levantarse, sacudirse. Su corazón desquiciarse. Seguía llamándola, y continuaría haciéndolo. Era todo; se apagó. Ahora solo quedaba disfrutar. Y la menor no podía estar más complacida con ello y con el delicioso néctar que estaba probando.

Anna separó sus labios menores con la punta de la lengua y se atrevió a descubrir aquella rosada piel antes cubierta, que humedecía cada vez más por sus lamidas. Deslizó la lengua hacia arriba por ella y cerró la boca en su centro para comenzar a succionarlo lentamente, saboreando el ligero néctar que desprendía y robándole roncos gemidos a Elsa. Sus rodillas, flexionadas sobre el colchón, y las manos, arraigadas con ímpetu a los muslos de la mayor, con cada segundo que pasaba explorándola se aferraban con más fuerza a su piel debido a la excitación que su propia entrepierna ya estaba sintiendo. Empezaba a pesarle, a arderle. Algo quería escapar de ella. Toda su energía se estaba enfocando allí.

—Ah... —Elsa dejó escapar un jadeo más sonoro gracias a esos labios que continuaban succionando su clítoris con hambruna y a esa lengua que bailaba incesablemente sobre él, haciéndolo crecer y sensibilizándolo más. Aspiró el aire entre dientes, haciendo todo lo posible para estirar aquella perfecta sesión. No creía lograrlo; estaba en su límite. Una fuerte energía comenzaba a trepar por sus pies. Subía por las piernas en un cosquilleo y se establecía justo en su centro, generándole una mezcla de desesperación y placer jamás sentida. Ni siquiera en sus sesiones con ella misma, que se destacaban por ser placenteras pero también vacías, se había sentido así. Se encontraba demasiado sensible. Muchos años... Muchos deseando ese momento. Apenas podía prolongarlo.

Pero Anna parecía tener otra idea en mente.

—Eres deliciosa... —La reina ronroneó contra su intimidad, resbalando la lengua hacia abajo por su piel hasta llegar a su entrada. Comenzó a empujarla con la punta de ésta, sobresaltándola.

—E-Espera.

Anna hizo caso omiso a su pedido y, Elsa, entre jadeos, solo fue capaz de impulsarla más a su intimidad cuando se sumergió en su interior de un modo tan lento que las potentes sensaciones no se hicieron rogar. La sentía entrar, percibía el cosquilleo de su lengua rozando sus sensibles paredes.

—¡Ah! —exclamó, admirando como la reina comenzaba una feroz danza con el rostro, penetrando la lengua de adentro hacia afuera, acariciándola por dentro— ¡Hm...!

Elsa subió la mano por su cabello, respirando con dificultad. Respiración que Anna notaba en su interior. Se contraía contra su lengua, exasperado. Abrió los párpados, que se cerraron por el momento, y quitó la lengua de su entrada para reemplazarla por su dedo medio. Lamiendo su centro, comenzó a rodear su entrada cuidadosamente; presionándola, entreabriéndola para conseguir un placer mayor. Elsa tragó saliva. La boca seca, solo eso encontró.

—A-Anna, yo...

—Lo sé —contestó Anna con una tranquilizadora sonrisa, desprendiéndose de sus labios, de los cuales un fino néctar quedo sostenido entre su boca y ellos. Se incorporó manteniendo esa amena sonrisa e inclinó el rostro hacia el suyo—. Elsa... —la llamó en un susurro, empujando levemente el dedo en su entrada— ¿Sabes lo que pasará si sigo, no?

Elsa persiguió los continuos movimientos de sus brillantes pupilas, estremecida, y esbozó una tenue sonrisa.

—Sí.

—¿Y estás segura?

—Lo estoy.

Anna bajó los párpados, emocionada por su respuesta, y escondió el rostro en la curva de su cuello.

—¿Segura segura? Si sigo... perderás la virginidad.

Elsa ni lo dudó. Asintió y enredó los brazos detrás de su cuello, apegándola a su desnudo cuerpo. Anna parpadeó, abstraída, cuando sintió sus pechos acoplándose a los suyos a la perfección. Sus pezones se encontraban y besaban entre sí.

_Quema. Su cuerpo es tan frío... que empieza a quemarme._

Si sostienes un hielo por un tiempo limitado, irónicamente empezará a quemarte. Así se sentía Anna. El cuerpo de Elsa le quemaba la piel. Lenta y placenteramente despertaba a sus poros y los prendía fuego. Pero no solo a su cuerpo. Su corazón ardía. Latía incesablemente; emocionado, quitándole el aire. Quizás parte del bloqueo que impidió que notara sus sentimientos por Elsa tenían que ver con aquello, con el miedo a quemarse demasiado. Ahora ya no había vuelta atrás. Estaba en llamas, y le encantaba. Nunca en su corta vida había sentido una emoción tan fuerte como la que sentía con su hermana.

—Anna... hazlo. —rogó Elsa completamente a su merced, deslizando la mano por su acalorada mejilla.

Un sentimiento prohibido. Prohibición que, aunque ambas hermanas quisieran negarlo, le daba su toque mágico a ese acto. Lo prohibido, lo reprimido e incorrecto... las entusiasmaba aún más, como si fueran dos niñas haciendo una travesura y escondiéndose para no ser atrapadas. La parte más divertida era la de esconderse. El vértigo de ser descubiertas. Tales emociones les hacían querer despedazar a la otra de las formas más pecadoras que pudiesen existir. Pecadoras y predadoras. Pasar por alto la moral, jugar con su propia sangre... ¿Qué tan lejos aquellos pecaminosos sentimientos podían llegar? Sin límite, pensaban.

Este inadecuado amor no tiene límites.

—Elsa... —Anna se inclinó a su oreja y mordió su lóbulo con suavidad mientras comenzaba a presionar su entrada con el dedo medio y anular, buscando entrar—. Hermana... —ronroneó en su oído, provocando que la mayor entrecerrara los párpados con deleite y abriera más las piernas— ¿Estás lista?

Elsa apoyó la frente en su hombro y se abrazó a su espalda.

—Te amo, Anna. —murmuró en su hombro. Anna la espió de reojo por esa apenada tonada.

—¿Por qué te despides? —preguntó. Elsa pestañeó contra su piel.

—¿Huh?

—Sonó a despedida.

Elsa giró el rostro para verla y delineó una sonrisa sobre su pecosa mejilla.

—No quise que sonara así... Quizás una parte de mí sigue pensando que esto es un hermoso sueño y que mañana al despertar ya no estarás.

Anna arqueó las cejas de un angustioso modo y besó su cachete.

—Tonta, eso no va a pasar. ¿No me ves? No quiero separarme de ti. Al contrario, quiero unirme a ti.

Elsa la observó con unos enamoradizos ojos y asintió tímidamente. Volvió a esconder el rostro en su hombro.

—¿Qué haría sin ti, Anna? —inquirió, refregando la frente contra su piel. La reina cerró los párpados y besó su cuello.

—Tendrías una vida más tranquila, definitivamente.

—No quiero tranquilidad, te quiero a ti. A ti y a tus locuras por siempre.

"Siempre" Ese término pegó duro en el corazón de la menor. Se le estrujó, generándole un inmediato dolor.

—Siempre... —Anna repitió con unos desolados ojos. Se incorporó para ver su rostro. Esbozó una melancólica sonrisa, que Elsa no comprendió, y acarició su mejilla—. Esa es una gran palabra que no se aplica a los mortales, hermana —dijo. La mayor agrandó los ojos, impresionada por su mensaje. Lo entendió, y por eso mismo se congeló—. Y yo... —continuó diciendo Anna, inclinando el cuerpo hacia adelante y empujando más su entrada—... solo soy una simple mortal. No hay _siempre_ para mí.

Elsa apretó los párpados cuando comenzó a adentrar la punta del dedo medio en su interior, provocándole una agradable sensación. Increíble. Sus sueños realmente se estaban cumpliendo. Anna estaba dentro de ella. Aún no podía creerlo. Pero... no podía disfrutarlo como quería. No con su hermana menor pensando en un triste futuro.

Anna prosiguió un lento camino en su interior, dirigiendo el dedo hacia adelante, sintiendo su humedad en su máxima gracia y el cómo aquel estrecho lugar palpitaba sobre su piel.

—Hm... —jadeó Elsa contra su oreja, cruzando más los brazos en su cuello. Sus rodillas flexionadas temblaban; su vientre se contraía, el sudor aumentaba. La temperatura bajaba y su corazón se derretía. Y junto a él, una convicción nacía—. Anna..., yo soy un elemento esencial para el mundo. Soy una supuesta diosa. Un regalo —empezó a decir con fragilidad en su oído. Anna la observó de soslayo—. Y... por eso mismo, como soy una diosa, yo puedo decidir cuándo abandonar este mundo. Yo controlo las reglas de mi propia existencia. Por fin... yo soy la que tiene el control.

La menor abrió los ojos de un tirón. Se paralizó, al igual que su mano.

—Y yo decidiré abandonar este mundo... cuando tú te vayas. Decido envejecer contigo. No tiene sentido vivir una vida sin ti.

La reina estrechó los ojos con el pecho contraído y sumergió la nariz en su cuello. Lágrimas se derrumbaron sobre la piel de Elsa, quién sonrió débilmente.

—¡No tienes que hacerlo! Tu destino es vivir para siempre. Así debe ser. —dijo contra su cuello. Elsa negó con la cabeza, impasible.

—No. Como nací de una humana, puedo renunciar a mi inmortalidad. En realidad no soy ni una cosa ni la otra. Además, yo me crié como una humana y así quiero perecer —respondió, acariciando su largo cabello. Anna la escuchaba con un nudo en la garganta—. A tu lado.

—¡Pero...!

—Ese es mi deseo, respétalo.

Anna chocó los dientes y escondió más la cara en su cuello. Gimoteos huían de su garganta. Gimoteos que Elsa calmaba mimando su cabeza y espalda, que se sacudía por los espasmos del llanto.

—Te amo, Anna. Lo único que quiero es disfrutar mi tiempo contigo. ¿Qué sentido tiene vivir una vida eterna si no te tendré en ella?

—Tendrás otras cosas, lo prometo. Descubrirás nuevos mundos, épocas diferentes, incluso... un nuevo amor. Por eso...

—Solo te quiero a ti. Solo te amo a ti, no necesito nada más. Por favor, no me lleves la contra. Es _mi_ vida.

Anna dudó sobre su piel. Su garganta no se desataba. Era una piedra.

—Por favor... —reiteró la mayor, buscando sus ojos. Anna corrió el rostro intentando ocultar su rojiza nariz y asintió sobre su cuello una y otra vez, sollozando. Elsa le sonrió y juntó sus cabezas—. Gracias.

Conmocionada, era un adjetivo que apenas la identificaba. Anna no podía definir lo que su ser sentía con aquellas dedicadas palabras. No quería que la existencia de Elsa se acabase, en sí, su existencia se transformó en eterna al convertirse en el quinto espíritu. Ese era su destino, ser eterna. No obstante, su hermana mayor prefería la vida de una simple mortal que vivir una eternidad de vidas. Todo por... ¿ella? No se creía merecedora de tan devoto amor. La llenaba tanto como la lastimaba.

_Es tan injusta..._

Elsa seguía quemándola, ignorando por completo su sentir hasta el punto de enojarla.

_¡Tan injusta!_

—Tonta... ¡Eres una estúpida! ¡Siempre terminas haciendo lo que quieres! ¡Estoy harta de ti! —Anna la enfrentó cara a cara aspirando el sollozo por la nariz ridículamente. Elsa parpadeó y siguió con los ojos como un finito fluido huía de uno de sus orificios. Sonrió de lado y la limpió con el pulgar.

—Se te escapó un moquito. Qué momento para hacerlo... con tu mano en mi entrepierna.

Anna infló los cachetes y desvió la mirada. La dulzura en su voz solo la enojaba más, pero también, aunque quisiera negarlo, la tranquilizaba.

—¡No puedo evitarlo! ¡Es tu culpa que esté moqueando en vez de jugando con tu cosita!

Elsa soltó una coqueta carcajada por cómo llamó a su intimidad y estiró sus cachetes, socarrona.

—Me gusta. Es un moco sensual.

—¡¿Dónde lo ves sensual?! —Anna devolvió el rostro a ella y estrelló una mano a su costado— ¿Tienes un fetiche o qué?

—Quizás... Contigo todo puede ser posible. Y hablando de eso, ¿no estabas a punto de arrebatarme la virginidad muy apasionadamente? Estoy esperando...

La reina la observó con una vulnerable expresión y sonrió con resignación. No podía ganarle. Esa noche la batalla la ganó Elsa, en todo sentido. Pero no faltaría ocasión para recordarle que su existencia era eterna y debía cumplir con ello, al igual que ella debía cumplir con su reinado. Aunque, la verdad, temía volver a perder otra batalla. Cuando Elsa se ponía en modo obstinado nada le hacía cambiar de opinión. Característica que ambas hermanas compartían.

—Apasionadamente ¿eh? Ja, te odio.

—El sentimiento es mutuo. —respondió Elsa con una guasona mueca. Anna cerró los ojos, devolviéndosela, y se inclinó a sus labios.

—Mentira. Te amo.

Besó sus labios y retomó las caricias en su intimidad, frotándola suavemente hasta hundir uno de sus dedos, que, en esta ocasión, ingresó con más facilidad. Con los pequeños gemidos de Elsa de fondo, continuó adentrándose en ese mar desconocido, animándose a sumar un segundo dedo. Apoyó el anular en su entrada y, de nuevo, con mucho cuidado comenzó a penetrarlo, siendo succionado al instante, hasta hallar a su gemelo en su interior. Pero no fue lo único que halló. En medio de su travesía y escuchando los ásperos jadeos de Elsa, una molesta, suave y fina pared detuvo a sus dedos en seco.

El muro se presentó.

—¡A-Anna! —Elsa plegó los dedos en su espalda, apretando las muelas. Aquella agradable sensación se estaba mezclando con el inicio de un punzante dolor. Su interior comenzaba a quemar.

Anna, con el corazón descontrolado, la observó de soslayo, preocupada.

—¿Estás bien?, ¿quieres que pare?

Elsa negó con la cabeza, respirando agitada.

—S... Sigue. —Apenas podía hablar. No solo por las intensas sensaciones y ese punzante pero, por ahora, tolerante dolor, sino por la felicidad sentida. Se había apropiado de sus cuerdas vocales, tornándolas pesadas por la emoción—. Por favor, hermana.

Anna respiró hondo por ese pedido tan entusiasmado. Su ser se encontraba extremadamente sensible por sus palabras y por estar explorándola, tal vez peor que la desarmada diosa que tenía debajo.

—Solo dolerá un poquito —advirtió, acariciando su cabello—. Entonces, voy a seguir ¿de acuerdo?

Elsa no pudo hacer más que sonreír por su cuidado. Se abrazó lo más que podía a su calentito cuerpo y apoyó con tranquilidad el mentón en su hombro.

—Sí, sigue.

Anna asintió y volvió a inclinarse a su cuerpo, sumergiendo más los dedos en su interior. Tragó saliva, entre excitada y preocupada, mientras hacia un poco de fuerza, apenas, para romper aquella fina pared que le impedía explorarla más. Elsa clavó las uñas en su espalda emitiendo un quejido por el forcejeo y abrió los ojos de golpe cuando Anna se impulsó hacia adelante y la atravesó por completo. El aire se perdió.

_Arde._

Unas pequeñas lágrimas escaparon de sus marítimos ojos. Se aferró con fuerza de su cabello, respirando apresurada.

_Arde mucho._

Pensó, con las piernas temblando. Lo que ardía no era solo su intimidad, en la cual el dolor ya era notable pero también placentero. El problema era su corazón. Anna de verdad lo terminó de derretir. Esa unión lo desintegró.

—Anna... —Elsa refregó la mejilla contra la suya, sollozando. Anna la miró de frente con unos ensimismados ojos. Ahora sí sentía el paso libre. Un paso que, sacudido e hirviendo, apresaba a sus dedos.

—Els... ¿duele mucho?

La nombrada negó con el rostro y llevó una mano a su muñeca. La dobló hacia adentro, generando que sus dedos se sumergieran aún más en su interior.

—No pares...

Anna sonrió y volvió a sus labios. Entrelazando sus lenguas, muy lentamente comenzó a mover los dedos de adelante hacia atrás, sacudiendo a la debilitada diosa, quien, lejos de lo que temía, era incapaz de conjurar cualquier hielo posible aunque sus emociones estuvieran revolucionadas. El calor de Anna la venció, calentando su cuerpo y derritiendo sus poderes.

—¿Se siente bien?

Elsa asintió como pudo, pasando las manos a sus hombros. Cerró los dedos en ellos, dejando marcas rojizas en su piel por la intensidad del agarre. La menor amplió la sonrisa y se dirigió a su cuello. Comenzó a besarlo y lamerlo mientras continuaba embistiéndose sobre ella más rápido, arqueando los dedos en su interior, que cada vez más los encerraba.

—¡Ah! —Elsa gimió cuando Anna halló un sensible punto en su pared alta, la cual empezó a frotar con suavidad, provocando que no solo sintiera placer allí, sino también en su lado externo y más delicado: su centro—. Anna... —la llamó en un suspiro, mordiéndose el labio. Su cuerpo comenzaba a sentirse extraño, el vientre a revolverse como nunca y los sentidos a estallar. Tenía miedo de su próxima reacción.

Anna observó todo ese cuadro, abstraída, y llevó una mano a su mejilla.

—Hey, Els... —La pellizcó cariñosamente, sonriéndole con dulzura— ¿Estás bien?, ¿dejó de doler?

Elsa entreabrió los párpados con un esfuerzo sobrehumano y se perdió en su amorosa mirada, sus cabellos desordenados y el leve sudor que hacía brillar a su piel.

_Te amo._

Pensó, acariciando su pecosa mejilla. Anna atrapó su mano y besó su palma.

_Te amo tanto..._

—Els... —Anna regresó a sus labios conservando aquella perfecta sonrisa y la besó. Continuó penetrándola mientras con la mano libre se dedicaba a acariciar sus pechos y cintura—. Elsa...

El susurro en su voz la endulzaba, su aroma la embriagaba. El toque amable de sus manos la desarmaba. Anna era amable. Todo en ella era amable y compasivo. Siempre lo fue. Siempre le obsesionó.

_¿Cómo corresponder algo tan divino cuando solo quiero encerrarte en mi mundo? Encerrarte en mi jaula personal._

Pensó Elsa, arrastrando las yemas por su espalda hasta atajar su trasero.

_¿Cómo corresponder todo lo que me das sin limitarte?_

Clavó las uñas en él al percibir como la reina se hundía lo más que podía en su interior y aceleraba las embestidas, exasperándola.

_¿Qué clase de enfermizo amor siento por ella si quiero encerrarla?_

Se preguntó, admirando los declinados ojos de Anna. Continuaban brillando. Aceptándola.

_Uno que ella acepta._

Elsa enredó las piernas en sus caderas y la impulsó más a su cuerpo. Su ser no podía aguantar más. Iba a colisionar.

_Pero... ya no aceptaré ser egoísta con ella. No se merece eso._

Ella me enseñará a amar sanamente, llegó a la conclusión, estirando el cuello y frunciendo los dedos contra su espalda. Esa intensa energía que antes sintió volvía a trepar por sus pies, amenazando con estallar en su intimidad.

—Ah... —jadeó, subiendo la mano por su nuca hasta aferrarse a su cabello. Anna deslizó pesadamente los ojos y se encontró con los suyos fuertemente cerrados. Su intimidad la apresaba demasiado. Era tiempo.

—Elsa... —la nombró en un murmullo, colocando el pulgar en su centro y acelerando las embestidas en su interior. El avatar se sacudió. Un eléctrico pinchazo atacó ese sensible lugar por culpa de su tacto, llevando el placer a su máximo nivel. Sin poder aguantar más, arrastró los pies sobre la sábana y empezó a tiritar debajo de su cuerpo.

—¡A-Anna! —Clavó las uñas en su cuero cabelludo— ¡Ah!

La reina sujetó su cintura con los ojos bien abiertos para no perderse ningún detalle de aquella diosa que se retorcía sobre la cama. Elsa dobló el cuello, abrió la boca y emanó un gemido tan desgarrador que no solo llegó a los oídos de Anna, sino también al centro de su pecho. Se estrelló allí cual flechazo y lo cerró, dejando plasmado en él una punzante ansiedad.

—A-Anna... —Elsa fue aflojando lentamente el agarre en su espalda y cabello, hasta que, al igual que su voz, cayó rendido en las sábanas—. Anna... —Se quedó nombrándola con la respiración entrecortada y aún leves sacudidas que le zarandeaban el cuerpo—. Anna... Anna...

La infinitamente nombrada hermana menor delineó una preciosa sonrisa que Elsa observó de soslayo con el pecho subiendo y bajando en picada.

—Elsa... —Anna emigró con cautela los dedos de su interior, que aún palpitaba por el orgasmo logrado, y los observó con atención. Además de llevarse su néctar, un pequeño rastro de sangre estaba adherido entre su dedo medio y anular, mezclándose con sus fluidos—. Woah... —Agrandó la sonrisa y miró a la destruida diosa. Se inclinó a ella y la abrazó— ¡Soy tan feliz, Elsa!

La mayor levantó sus temblorosos brazos y la abrazó también. Todavía respiraba agitada. ¿Feliz? Esa era su línea. La diosa estaba en el Olimpo en ese instante. Ese perfecto instante que nunca olvidaría. Su primera vez con la persona que más amaba en el mundo. ¿Feliz? Ja, si existiera una palabra que sobrepasara la felicidad, la usaría. Pero hasta encontrar el término adecuado se iba a disponer a disfrutar las caricias de su hermana, que refregaba la cabeza contra la suya como si fuera un tierno gatito.

—¡Eres mi persona favorita en tooodo el mundo! —dijo de pronto Anna, reincorporándose con los codos— ¿Lo sabías?

Elsa movió los labios varias veces para contestar, pero solo una finita voz escapó, tal como la de una ratita. Voz que le causó gracia a la menor.

—Vaya... Si que te cuesta recuperarte. —se burló, revolviendo su cabello. Elsa hizo un puchero y se sentó de un salto.

—¡Cómo quieres que no me cueste! ¡Acabo de cumplir mi mayor sueño! ¡Déjame disfrutarlo!

Anna levantó las manos en son de paz.

—¡Te dejo! —exclamó, riendo—. Solo me diste ternura, ¡déjame expresarlo! —contraatacó. Elsa relajó la frente y sonrió de lado. Anna le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Te ves hermosa así, mucho más que antes —comenzó a decir la menor, atajando su cabeza. La hundió en su pecho—. Realmente... libre.

Elsa se abrazó a su espalda y aspiró su exquisito aroma, recuperando de a poco el aire perdido.

—Quiero verte así también, Anna.

El corazón de Anna se aceleró a los golpes. Tragó saliva, nerviosa. Pensar en lo que "La Elsa de la carta" podía hacerle le generaba cierta ansiedad. No obstante, el verdadero problema pasaba por otro lado. Le daba un importantísimo pudor que Elsa descubriera cómo se encontraba su cuerpo después de haberla estado explorando: completamente al límite. Y era un límite bastante notorio que su hermana poco tardaría en descubrir. La vergüenza, que juró haber perdido, volvió con fuerza para dominarla y, dicho sea de paso, acobardarla.

—Ah... ¿eso? —Se rascó la cabeza, ruborizada—. En otra ocasión... será.

—¿Huh? —Elsa levantó el rostro, indignada— ¿Por qué? ¡Tú me viste!

—¡Y estuviste hermosa! ¡Preciosa! Pero... estoy cansada —mintió, apartándola por los hombros para comenzar a ponerse de pie—. Y mañana voy a tener un día duro, explicándole a Kristoff lo que ya sabes y... Bueno, eso.

Elsa, sospechosa de su inesperado comportamiento, arqueó una sarcástica ceja mientras examinaba su trasero con mucho interés. Quería arrancarle la ropa interior con urgencia.

—Su majestad, ¿de verdad piensa que puede retirarse? —preguntó con un dejo de peligro en la voz, atajando su brazo. Peligro que Anna sintió clavado en la nuca— ¿No ve que la puerta está sellada? No puede escapar. ¿No dejamos eso claro hace un rato?

—Eso... Pensaba que podrías descongelarla para mí —contestó, girando el rostro hacia ella con una tensa sonrisa— ¿P-Puedes?

—No.

Elsa jaló su brazo y agarró cintura en el aire. La sentó sobre sus piernas, dejándola de espaldas a ella. Anna se sorprendió por ese cómodo asiento que no vio venir y ladeó la cara para verla. La expresión de su hermana mayor ya no era la de una frágil persona, sino más bien la de una depredadora.

—Elsa, dije que...

—Y yo dije que no —la cortó, abrazándola. Apoyó el mentón en su hombro, entrelazando los dedos en su vientre— ¿Hace un rato querías que te toque y ahora no quieres saber nada? ¿Cuál es el problema, Anna?

La menor bajó el rostro, sonrojada, y enredó un dedo en su cabello.

—Mi estado.

—¿Tu estado?

—¡Aquí! —Se señaló la entrepierna, la cual Elsa sentía arder sobre sus muslos—. M-Me da vergüenza que descubras cómo está. El estado no se compara a cuando te pedí que me tocaras...

Elsa se asomó por encima de su hombro y detalló su entrepierna esbozando una torcida sonrisa.

—¿Estás mojada? —preguntó en su oído.

Anna ahogó un grito.

—¿Mojada por mí?

_AFJKDJASKDJAOSDJAUP_

Anna se tapó la boca intimidada a niveles inexplicables y sofocando balbuceos.

—Eres una... ¿Cómo pasaste de ser una vulnerable cosita a esto, Els? A veces das miedo.

—Y tú me desconciertas —respondió, girando su mentón hacia ella—. No pensé que a esta altura te avergonzarías. ¿Quién fue la causante? ¿Agnes?, ¿Adrián?

—No... Si ellos estuvieran al mando nada de esto me pasaría. Menos con Adrián. Es un pervertido.

**_En efecto, ya estaría dejándome manosear. Y como el manoseo no está llegando, debo preguntar: ¿puedo tomar el mando, su alteza?_**

_¡No! ¡Vuelve a dormir!_

**_Meh... Qué aburrida._**

—¿Entonces?, ¿qué pasa? —preguntó Elsa, trazando su mandíbula con los dedos. Anna sacudió la cabeza, callando a Adrián, y la miró con timidez.

—Entonces... es mi culpa. ¡Soy pudorosa!, ¡qué puedo decir! ¡Cómo no serlo si tengo a una belleza a mi lado!

Elsa cambió su burlona sonrisa por una comprensiva y la abrazó con cariño. Anna se dejó abrazar, sintiéndose una niña acobijada. Para ella también era una novedad reaccionar así. Nunca pensó acobardarse a último momento. Era la primera vez que se sentía tan avergonzada e, irónicamente, cómoda al mismo tiempo. Elsa no dejaba de despertarle nuevas sensaciones que le eran difíciles de controlar.

**Bueno, así es el amor ¿no? Se supone que pierdas el control. **

Anna amplió los ojos.

_Agnes... Sí, tienes razón._

Elsa continuó examinando el rostro de su hermana menor, quien la miraba pero _en realidad no_. Se había ido. Sip. Definitivamente se fue a hablar con sus voces. Estaba sonriendo con cierto agradecimiento, pero esa sonrisa no era para ella sino para alguno de sus compañeros. Elsa sonrió también. A esta altura solo le generaba ternura su locura.

—Qué linda eres... —le dijo, acariciando su mejilla—. Está bien. Me gusta que seas tímida, tanto como me gustó como fuiste recién. Amo cada parte de ti, Anna.

Anna despejó la mente y atajó aquella fría mano que la sostenía.

—¿Y cómo fui? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—Como ahora voy a ser contigo. Perfecta.

Sin darle a tiempo a negarse, Elsa jaló su rostro y presionó sus labios. Anna jadeó cuando entreabrió la boca y se hundió en ella, entrelazando sus lenguas con necesidad. Solo ese húmedo tacto le hacía comprimirse por dentro.

_Podría acabar solo con esto... Mierda._

Elsa ladeó el rostro para disfrutar mejor de sus labios y la apegó más a cuerpo, pasando las manos por su cintura. Poco tardó en empezar a subir por su abdomen con la punta de los dedos y estacionar sobre uno de sus pechos. Lo envolvió con la mano, sobresaltando a la menor sobre su boca.

—Elsa, espera...

—¿No se siente bien? —preguntó, atajando con los dedos su pezón. Anna echó un rápido vistazo al agarre, tragando saliva. Su hermana no se privaba de frotarlo con las yemas, de rodearlo y presionarlo para verlo crecer.

—Se siente... extremadamente bien, por eso...

—¿Tienes miedo de ti misma? —inquirió Elsa en su oído, despertando aún más los sentidos. Anna siempre pensó que su voz era encantadora, pero en ese _peculiar_ instante sobrepasaba lo encantador. Era directamente hipnótica. Las notas musicales de su voz resonaban tanto en su mente como cuerpo, excitándola a niveles que jamás había alcanzado.

—Quizás... lo tenga —contestó por fin, entrecerrando los párpados como si estuviera bajo un hechizo. Suspiró, rindiéndose totalmente a las sensaciones, y llevó la cabeza hacia atrás. La reposó en su hombro dispuesta a dejarse llevar y olvidar la vergüenza—. Nunca estuve tan excitada en mi vida, Els. Estoy ardiendo por ti. Lamento si me comporto extraña, esto es nuevo para mí también.

Elsa se sorprendió por esa respuesta tan sincera. Le quitó el aliento de un tirón. Bueno, sorpresa no fue lo único que sintió. Su corazón se apresuró de golpe, tal como el de un depredador hallando finalmente a su presa. Quería cazarla. Morderla, saborearla. Por poco y se le hacía agua la boca. Sus poderes también palpitaban con fuerza en su interior, entusiasmados. Los sentía queriendo escapar por los poros de su piel.

_Oh, no..._

Su mano tembló ansiosa en el pecho de Anna, acción que la menor observó desde lo alto. Volteó el rostro para verla y solo halló unos oscurecidos ojos a punto de perder el control. Luchaban contra la lujuria encerrada en su interior. Una lujuria encerrada hacía años.

—Oh... Els. —Sonrió, llevando la mano a su mejilla— ¿Por qué te estás conteniendo? Como ves, ya estoy completamente entregada. Conseguiste tu cometido, ¿y ahora?

Elsa deslizó sus ampliadas pupilas hacia ella.

—Tengo miedo de lastimarte si me dejo llevar. Mis poderes realmente... podrían perder el control. Los siento a punto de estallar.

—Ya tuvimos esta conversación...

—Pero ahora en serio siento que...

—¡Nada de peros! —Atrapó su mano y la puso en su abdomen. Elsa arqueó las cejas, insegura, ante la mirada determinada de Anna—. Quiero que me toques, hermana. Tú insististe, hazte cargo.

El avatar tomó aire por ese excitante pedido que retumbó no solo en sus orejas, sino también en su intimidad. Era todo. Anna estaba jugando con fuego. Ella era puro fuego. Así que técnicamente no tenía la capacidad de congelarla. Su cuerpo tan caliente sobre el suyo inhibía a sus poderes. Percibía la lucha entre su intenso calor y su fría piel. Y esperaba, realmente esperaba... que Anna la ganara, porque ya no podía evitar hacer lo que estaba por hacer.

—Anna... ¿Tanto me deseas? —musitó contra su oído, reforzando el agarre en su pecho y bajando la otra mano por su abdomen, que tiritaba ante sus helados roces.

—Sí..., lo hago.

Elsa dejó escapar un suspiro lleno de satisfacción. Aún no encontraba la palabra para describir la felicidad que sentía. Más no era una palabra, quizás, sino una frase.

—Podría morir ahora mismo... —susurró besando su hombro y rozando con los dedos su pelvis. Anna entrecerró un ojo, sonrojada—... y no me importaría si estoy contigo.

—T-Trata de no morir_ justo_ ahora, hermanita. Arruinarías el momento y me dejarías algo... Ya sabes, necesitada. Que, a todo esto, lo estuve TODO el día por diferentes razones. Así que... ¡aférrate a tu vida con todo lo que tienes!

Elsa sofocó una risita en su hombro y sin hacerla esperar más, volvió a sus labios para cumplir con su pedido. Mientras jugaban con sus lenguas, Anna plegó los dedos contra la sábana al sentir cómo Elsa comenzaba a rodear su muslo hacia adentro, buscando abrir sus piernas. Tarea que no le estaba resultando tan fácil como creyó, pues, Anna, recordando que allí se hallaba aquel húmedo secreto que no quería que la mayor sintiera, las tensó en un acto instintivo.

Elsa declinó los ojos mientras pasaba la lengua por su labio superior. De soslayo y sonriendo por dentro, detalló el temblor en sus piernas.

_Tan linda..._

—Quiero sentirte... Anna. —murmuró contra su boca. Anna, comprendiendo a qué se refería, asintió ruborizada y abrió un poco las piernas, dejándole el paso libre. Bueno, casi libre. Su ropa interior todavía la protegía.

—P-Perdón, no me di cuenta.

_De verdad que no... Mierda, ¡no puedo controlar ninguna maldita reacción! _

Anna se tapó la boca, entre preocupada y excitada por ello. No tener el control tenía su magia. Una peligrosa pero atrayente. Todavía le costaba acostumbrarse a las sensaciones tan fuertes que percibía en cada parte de su cuerpo. Irónicamente, sentía que esta era su _verdadera_ primera vez. Se sentía torpe, desnuda en más de un sentido y con las hormonas a punto de estallar, tal como las de una adolescente. ¿No había pasado por eso ya? Claramente no. Creyó pasarlo. Otra de sus tantas mentiras.

Elsa sonrió sobre su mejilla, subiendo la palma por su muslo en una lenta caricia que la impacientó. Anna tenía los cachetes tan colorados que sus pecas habían adquirido un color más rosado. Un panorama precioso para los ojos de la diosa.

—Anna... —la llamó, escondiendo la mano en medio de su entrepierna. La presionó sobre la ropa interior y lentamente comenzó a sumir los dedos debajo de la tela, provocando que Anna emitiera un pequeño jadeo. Apenas fue un helado y tímido roce, pero bastó para tirar abajo el muro que contenía el dulce néctar de Anna. Éste se resbaló entre los dedos de Elsa, quién sonrió perdidamente al sentirlo.

Quería sentirlo más. Quería lubricarla más.

Y con esa meta en mente, Elsa prosiguió con sus caricias; besando su nuca y espalda, rodeando su pecho y frotando su centro de arriba hacia abajo con suavidad. Su ser se llenaba de deleite al percibir la suavidad del placer de Anna envolviendo sus dedos cada vez más, calentándolos. Su hermana no había mentido. Estaba notablemente excitada.

Y ella misma también.

—Era cierto... —ronroneó Elsa contra su boca, resbalando los dedos por su intimidad. La acarició en su totalidad, logrando descubrir los delgados pliegues de Anna y una ronca voz jamás escuchada de ella. Tentada, deslizó un dedo en medio de esos suaves labios, sintiendo así más su lubricidad.

Anna abrió los ojos, antes cerrados por el placer, y observó con la respiración entrecortada aquella perversa mano moviéndose debajo de su ropa interior.

—¿Te incomoda? Que esté así... —preguntó avergonzada. Elsa sacudió la cabeza con una apacible sonrisa.

—A esta altura ya deberías saber la respuesta —contestó, subiendo las yemas por su intimidad hasta emigrar de ella. Comenzó a trepar por su abdomen con los dedos, trazando un húmedo camino en su piel. Anna se sonrojó en demasía cuando se detuvo en uno de sus pechos y empezó a frotar su erecto pezón con las yemas, bañándolo de su propio placer— ¿Esto te daba vergüenza mostrarme?

—Hm... —Anna giró el cuello sobre su hombro, cerrando los ojos. Su propia humedad le brindaba un efecto mucho más sensitivo a su piel. Elsa amplió la sonrisa al verla y despegó lentamente las yemas de su pezón, dejando su néctar colgando de él en delgados hilos que adoró.

—Esto... es lo más hermoso que vi en mi vida, Anna —dijo, entreabriendo los dedos frente a sus ojos. Anna se acaloró al encontrarse con su placer sostenido entre ellos— ¿Sabes por qué? —inquirió, llevándolos a su propia boca—. Porque yo te lo provoqué —dijo, pasando la lengua por los bordes de sus dedos, alimentándose de sus fluidos—. Eres deliciosa...

Anna, con el calor insoportablemente en aumento, se preguntó si Elsa había ensayado esa línea. Fue tan perfecta y oportuna que su cuerpo reaccionó al instante, estremeciéndose con cada palabra de la oración, ahogando de satisfacción a su mente. Tenía que haber sido ensayada, pues, no quería creer que Elsa fuese tan perfecta.

—Por eso, no te avergüences de lo que sientes, Anna —agregó Elsa, regresando la mano a su intimidad—. Eres hermosa.

Anna no tuvo otra opción más que creerle. Sus palabras sonaban sinceras y sus dedos jugando con su intimidad más. Elsa no tenía problema alguno de nadar en ella, de rodear su centro lentamente, robándole ásperos gemidos, y luego jugar con su entrada, la cual se animó a entreabrirla con la punta de los dedos. Aún le costaba creer que su hermana se encontrara rezando en su templo.

—Elsa... —Anna llevó la mano hacia atrás y se sujetó de su cabeza como si estuviera a punto de caer—. M-Más, por favor...

Elsa, para ese tiempo, ya no pensaba en nada más que lo que tenía enfrente: su adorada hermana menor. Todo lo demás había perdido sentido, incluso su propia existencia. Lo único que importaba era el bienestar que sentía por finalmente estar cumpliendo su esperado deseo y, más importante aún, satisfacer a la pelirroja que respiraba agitada sobre ella. Su espalda, adornada por unas tiernas pecas, se sacudía sobre sus pechos.

_Es tan irreal... pero está pasando._

Accediendo al pedido de ambas, pues, ella también lo deseaba, Elsa sumió las puntas del dedo medio y anular en su entrada y arrancó un lento camino hacia adentro de su intimidad, encontrándose con un calor mucho mayor que su exterior. Anna reforzó el agarre en su cabello cuando sus dedos se hundieron hasta el fondo de su ser y empezaron una rítmica danza de adentro hacia afuera, penetrándola con cierta impaciencia que notó no solo en su interior, sino también en la acelerada respiración de la mayor sobre su hombro. Sus pezones se refregaban contra su espalda con cada movimiento que hacía, desenfrenados.

_Elsa… está adentro mío. Muy adentro._

Pensó con los labios semiabiertos por el placer.

—¡Ah! —jadeó Anna ante esos impacientes dedos que cada vez la penetraban con más fuerza y rapidez, rozando sus húmedas paredes, arqueándose en su interior. Si Elsa continuaba así poco tardaría en colapsar—. D-Despacio...

Elsa pestañeó, reaccionando.

—¿Te lastimé? —cuestionó, preocupada y parando en seco. Anna la miró con los párpados apenas abiertos y sacudió la cabeza.

—No, pero no quiero terminar todavía —respondió, acariciando su cabeza con una amena sonrisa—. Quiero disfrutarte más, Elsa.

La nombrada relajó la muñeca y le regresó la sonrisa. Comenzó a salir de su interior.

—Entiendo. —dijo, agarrándola por la cintura e impulsándola hacia arriba. Anna se dejó levantar por ella con unos curiosos ojos.

—¿Elsa?

El avatar le sonrió desde lo bajo y, como si de una plebeya se tratase, bajó de la cama y se arrodilló ante ella. La menor observó con los ojos agrandados cómo llevaba las manos a sus caderas y empezaba a bajarle la ropa interior por las piernas, dejándola tirada en el suelo, para luego sujetar su pierna y levantarla. No usó fuerza. No había oposición o fuerza alguna en las piernas de Anna. Elsa acomodó su muslo en el hombro y Anna terminó con un pie plantado en el borde de la cama y su intimidad descubierta y lista para ser saboreada.

Se tapó la boca, ruborizada por aquella expuesta posición.

—Elsa... ¿En serio?

Elsa no contestó con palabras, sino con acciones. Comenzó a descender por su vientre entre besos y pequeños mordiscos hasta llegar a su pelvis, donde la trazó con la lengua, pintando una línea brillante en ella. Anna la contrajo por las cosquillas ocasionadas, movimiento que Elsa sintió en su boca mientras se aferraba con fuerza de su muslo y con la mano libre atajaba la parte baja de su espalda. Sus marítimos ojos se perdieron en aquella rosada intimidad que le rogaba ser atendida.

—Hermosa... —balbuceó, acercándose a ella. Entreabrió sus pliegues con los dedos para examinarla mejor. Anna atajó su cabeza en un impulso—. Realmente... hermosa.

La reina no llegó a gritar. El placer quedó ahogado en la garganta por el impacto de sentir unos fríos labios fusionándose con los suyos, que hervían inmersos de deseo. Elsa comenzó a besar ese sensible lugar, arrastrando los labios suavemente por su delicada piel. Asomó la lengua en el recorrido y la deslizó hacia arriba.

—Ah... —Anna frunció los dedos en su cabello, contemplándola con los ojos oscurecidos. Aquella lengua descubriendo sus pliegues se sentía tan bien, tan suave... Las sensaciones eran demasiadas profundas. Atacaban cada partícula de su cuerpo, extasiándola. Ahora iba a colapsar mucho más pronto que antes. ¿Acaso no entendió cuando le dijo que no quería terminar? ¿En qué maldito idioma habló?

—Sabes tan bien... —musitó Elsa contra su centro, brindándole escalofríos por lo ronca que sonó su voz. Pasó la lengua por él, llevándoselo consigo, y la despegó de su piel con lentitud, dejando un rastro de placer conectado en la punta de su lengua. Anna plegó el pie sobre la cama con las pulsaciones en aumento. Sentía el corazón atascado en el estómago. Le quemaba.

—E-Elsa... —Anna bajó la cabeza, debilitada, y la impulsó más a su intimidad. Llevada por el momento, empezó a menear las caderas hacia ella para sentirla más. Elsa, contenta por ello, se dedicó a continuar explorándola con los labios y lengua, rodeando su punto más sensible con la punta, saboreando el néctar que huía de él. No satisfecha con eso, comenzó a succionarlo lentamente, obteniendo más de su placer, que se resbalaba por sus labios— ¡Ah!

Elsa elevó unos lúgubres ojos al escucharla y bajó la mano por su espalda. Atajó su trasero y no se privó de apretarlo y refregar la palma contra él, haciendo que Anna se mordiera el borde del labio. Podía oír la pesada respiración de Elsa contra su intimidad. Respiración que le decía que la mayor se estaba excitando por estar tocándola.

Sus piernas temblaban, su mano en su rubio cabello más. Anna se aferraba a él con desesperación; temía arrancarle los pelos, tal como Elsa le estaba arrancando profundos gemidos contra su voluntad. Estaba a punto de sucumbir. Aún no podía creer que Elsa estuviese explorándola tan profundamente. Tan... Oh, realmente profundo.

Sus ojos saltaron cuando una impetuosa lengua empezó a penetrarla, adentrándose en su intimidad. Anna apretó los dientes, excitada, y una extrema sensación subió hasta su vientre, retorciéndolo. Elsa había comenzado una furiosa danza en su interior y, por lo que veía, no tenía intenciones de parar hasta hacerla gritar.

—¡Hm! —exclamó, levantando la vista con fragilidad. Sus pupilas se achicaron al vislumbrar en la ventana de la habitación su propio reflejo junto al de la diosa. Elsa arrodillada ante la reina, confirmando su poder y soberanía y alimentándose de ella. Bebía de su ser como si hubiera encontrado agua en medio del desierto.

_Qué hermoso..._

El corazón de la reina se aceleró insanamente. ¿Qué era esa sensación de orgullo, de poder, que le llenaba el pecho? ¿Por qué le gustaba tanto esa imagen que no podía dejar de mirar?

_Que nunca se te suba la corona a la cabeza_, se dijo antes de colocársela por primera vez y sentarse en el trono. _Tu poder es para el pueblo y solo para el pueblo, para hacerlos felices e impartir justicia. No para beneficios personales. _

_**No caigas ante la avaricia.**_

**No caigas en el egoísmo.**

Adrián y Agnes agregaron sabias palabras en aquel tiempo. Y así, se prometió que no se dejaría llevar por el poder y no se convertiría en una reina dictadora, como tantos habían. Jamás perdería la paciencia y nunca decepcionaría a su querida gente. En sí, no estaba en su personalidad ser de ese modo. Pero... ver a una Diosa tan rendida a sus pies, tan dispuesta a abandonar su inmortalidad por ella, solo hacía que sus convicciones se destruyeran. El orgullo nacía. Al menos con ella, solo con ella... ¿tenía algo de malo disfrutar de su poder? Con Elsa sí podía ser caprichosa, podía sacar su lado más infantil y ser consentida por ella. Así que, ¿por qué no refregarle en la cara que había caído literalmente a sus pies a pesar de ser una Diosa? Que al final era ella quién la había estado persiguiendo todo este tiempo y no al revés. Después de todo lo que Elsa le hizo pasar, al menos se merecía ese castigo.

Un juguetón castigo, pues, nada que viniera de Anna era con malas intenciones, sino más bien con la travesura de un niño.

**Hazlo.**

**_¡Hazle entender su lugar! Pero no te pases..._**

Anna bajó la mirada con unos perdidos ojos que poseían una pizca de realeza y reforzó el agarre en su cabello. Tiró de él hacia abajo, despegándola de su intimidad. Elsa parpadeó, confundida, y la observó con los labios brillantes.

—¿Anna?

La nombrada sonrió con soberbia y acarició su cabeza como si fuera un lindo perrito.

—¿Qué se siente estar arrodillada ante la reina? ¿Te gusta?

Elsa arrugó el entrecejo un poco ofendida, pero incapaz de borrar la lasciva sonrisa que sus labios estaban trazando. ¿Que si le gustaba? Le encantaba. Le parecía una fantasía en demasía erótica estar saboreando a la reina de rodillas, a su hermana. Incluso pensaba que si Anna estuviera sentada en su trono sería aún mejor. No obstante, tenía muy claro el porqué sentía todo aquello. Porque la amaba con el alma, solo por eso. Jamás se rebajaría a nadie más, la única era ella. Y Anna lo sabía. Se estaba aprovechando de su posición. Era una merecida venganza por toda la agobiante noche que le hizo pasar. Elsa era consciente de ello. No fue difícil adivinarlo; los ojos de la menor resplandecían victoriosos. No le molestaba. Ahora conocía los sentimientos de Anna; la inseguridad había desaparecido. Es más, le causaba gracia que quisiera aprovecharse de su posición como reina.

_Ja... Tan infantil._

Pensó, esbozando una arrogante sonrisa. Si Anna quería jugar, eso conseguiría. Un juego mucho más intenso.

—No puedo negar que me fascina estar complaciéndola, su majestad —empezó a decir, subiendo la mano por su muslo en una sugerente caricia—. Pero creo que más le fascina a usted, ¿no es verdad? —contraatacó, poniéndose de pie. Anna se endureció cuando se halló frente a frente con sus avivados ojos. No esperaba su ataque— ¿Acaso el poder finalmente la consumió?

—Tal vez —respondió, evitando su penetrante mirada. Poco duró con la corona en la cabeza—. Solo contigo... puedo mostrarme así. Déjame disfrutarlo, hermana.

Elsa sonrió de lado por el tierno puchero que estaba haciendo y atrapó sus caderas.

—Sí, su majestad.

Se fue hacia atrás, llevándola con ella, y la sentó en sus piernas. Otra vez en la cama. Anna se observó a ahorcajadas de ella y cruzó los brazos detrás de su cuello sin saber qué esperar, pero con la expectativa de esperar mucho.

—Elsa... —Se inclinó a sus labios por el inevitable magnetismo que provocaba estar cerca de ellos y los besó, descubriendo no solo sus labios, sino también su propio néctar que Elsa le robó.

Mientras comenzaban un lento vals donde sus lenguas se llevaban el protagonismo, Elsa levantó un poco la pierna y la acomodó sobre la suya, quedando entrelazadas y sus intimidades a punto de rozarse. Anna abrió los ojos, sin entender aquella acción. La posición no le era conocida.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —murmuró contra su semiabierta boca. Elsa sonrió y sujetó el borde de su cintura.

—Darle placer, su majestad.

Dicho eso, impulsó las caderas hacia adelante y Anna jadeó cuando sus intimidades se fusionaron. Se aferró con más fuerza de su cuello, percibiendo gratamente como Elsa comenzaba a mecerse hacia ella, frotando sus intimidades lentamente. Sus centros se rozaban, regalándole un húmedo placer jamás sentido.

—¿Te gusta... Anna? —preguntó con el aliento entrecortado, sujetando su mejilla. Anna asintió sobre su frente con la mandíbula desencajada.

—¿D-Dónde aprendiste eso? —No pudo evitar cuestionar. De verdad quería saberlo. Anna en absoluto conocía sobre esa... extraña técnica.

Elsa paró de moverse por su inoportuna pregunta y la miró con una ceja alzada. ¿Qué demonios importaba dónde lo aprendió? ¿Acaso Anna no podía callarse siquiera en ese candente momento?

—En un libro. —contestó en apenas un hilito de voz. El placer comenzaba a dominarla de nuevo, adueñándose de sus cuerdas vocales.

—¿_Ese_ libro? El que nombraste en la carta...

—¿Qué tiene?

—E-Ese libro es un poco intenso. —le dijo. Elsa pestañeó con inocencia.

—¿En serio? Pensé que era normal.

—¡¿Dónde?! ¡Habla de orgías, Elsa! —exclamó Anna.

—Pero era el único que hablaba de sexo entre mujeres, por eso... —Se sonrojó, desviando la mirada—. Pensé que debía aprender de él por si algún día este milagro pasaba. Además, me hacía sentir menos extraña. Si alguien escribió sobre eso... no soy la única interesada en una mujer, pensaba.

Anna relajó la frente al oírla, enternecida. Su voz emanaba una soledad que la atravesó. Ah... Hasta eso había hecho la mayor. Estudiar para complacerla un milagroso día que muy pocas esperanzas tenía de que llegue. La imaginaba allí, sola, sentada en un rincón de la vieja biblioteca y leyendo concentrada, guardando en su memoria todas las técnicas posibles para hacerle sentir bien. Nada que ver a cómo ella misma encontró ese pecador libro. Básicamente se le cayó una biblioteca encima al tratar de alcanzar un manual de recetas de cocina. Quitando de lado los moretones que los pesados libros le dejaron, uno en especial cayó sobre su cabeza. La cubierta era oscura y varias personas aparecían pintadas en la portada. Personas desnudas y entrelazadas entre sí. Tragó saliva con la curiosidad a flote y no pudo evitar abrirlo. Y así, a sus quince años supo lo que era el sexo. Un desaforado encuentro entre gente del mismo sexo y también del opuesto. Una verdadera orgía francesa. Evento que no le llegaba ni a los talones a lo que le explicaron sus padres muy por debajo de la verdad. El cuentito de la gaviota se quedó atrás. Esa fue la primera vez que su cuerpo reaccionó ante un estimulo. Y, ahora que recordaba, la causa de la máxima reacción fue una peculiar escena de dos amas de llaves teniendo sexo a escondidas. Gracias a esa lectura nunca más pudo ver con los mismos ojos a sus sirvientes. Cada vez que los veía su imaginación volaba, escribiendo historias en su cabeza y dándoles color. Un pervertido color. Todo muy infantil. Contrario a Elsa, que incluso con ese libro estaba sufriendo. Porque cada vez que lo leía no podía evitar confirmar que su mayor deseo jamás se cumpliría. Entonces lo cerraba. Miraba la ventana de la biblioteca melancólica y refregaba las manos entre sí por pura costumbre. Aunque ya no usaba los guantes, aún los sentía sobre su piel.

_Anna nunca me aceptará_, pensaba Elsa en ese tiempo. Y Anna, ahora sobre sus piernas, podía oír esos pasados pensamientos con solo mirar sus desolados ojos que, a causa del mal recuerdo, resplandecían con tristeza.

_Elsa..._

La reina declinó los párpados, perdida en esa solitaria expresión que tenía, y se abrazó a su espalda.

—Enséñame todo lo que aprendiste, Els. —musitó en su oído, estremeciéndola. Elsa la espió de reojo y esbozó un dulce sonrisa que escondía agradecimiento.

—Sí, su majestad.

Comenzó a mecer las caderas de nuevo, presionando sus intimidades. Anna, ruborizada, bajó los ojos a su entrepierna. Sus orejas se acaloraron. El placer de ambas quedaba sostenido entre sus pieles. Iba y venía en cada embestida que la mayor le brindaba. Apretó las muelas, ansiosa, al detallar cómo su firme abdomen bailaba de adelante hacia atrás. En su humilde opinión, consideraba ese fogoso momento como el más erótico de su vida.

_Alabado sea ese libro._

Agradeció al autor en sus pensamientos, dejándose llevar por los movimientos de Elsa, que con cada segundo aumentaba la intensidad.

—Anna... —musitó sobre sus labios, para luego besarla con exasperación, reforzando el agarre en su cintura. Presionó con más fuerza su intimidad y empezó a moverse en círculos sobre ella, intensificando las sensaciones, apegándolas tanto que ambas dejaron de saber a quién le pertenecía qué.

Anna gimió contra su boca un tono más arriba que antes. Dos. Su voz estaba perdiendo el rumbo, entonando melodías placenteras que poseían una pizca de desesperación. El aliento se estaba alejando; el corazón amenazaba con detenerse y su cuerpo con desplomarse. Subió las manos por su húmeda espalda, buscando un sostén, y volvió a entrelazar los brazos detrás de su cuello. Elsa sintió cómo se aferraba a ella y, extasiada por la situación, bajó una mano por su cadera y sujetó su trasero con firmeza. Con el brazo libre hizo un gancho en su espalda para tenerla bien agarrada por lo que estaba por hacer, y empezó a impulsarse de nuevo hacia adelante en cortas y rápidas embestidas que provocaron una fricción tan profunda que la reina juró que se infartaría. Ardía. Su entrepierna de verdad ardía ante esos veloces movimientos que casi rozaban lo brusco. En el buen sentido, claro está.

—¡E-Elsa! —exclamó, saltando sobre ella. Cerró los párpados, chocando los dientes y hundiendo los dedos en su espalda. Estaba cerca. La energía que empezaba a trepar por sus pies, los cuales tenía tan rígidos como una roca, se lo advertía—. E-Els...

Elsa, agradecida por escuchar su nombre con aquella placentera voz, selló sus labios entre jadeos y continuó impulsándose rápidamente, reforzando el agarre en su espalda y trasero.

—A-Anna... —Ella también estaba al límite, pero aún no quería caer. Al contrario. Deseaba mantenerse firme para ver caer a la reina primero—. Anna... —Atrapó su mejilla y la observó con los párpados declinados por el placer. Mirada en la que Anna se zambulló, para luego hundirse en sus labios.

Mientras se besaban intercambiando el aliento entrecortado de la otra, el cuerpo de Anna se sacudía recibiendo las veloces embestidas de Elsa, quién, por piedad o tal vez malicia, bajó el ritmo unos instantes, dejándola respirar. Anna apenas pudo tomar una bocanada de aire. Sin avisar, Elsa volvió a mecerse con fuerza, haciéndola gritar y sin perderse ningún detalle de la reina, que volvía a saltar sobre su cuerpo sin resistencia alguna. Sus brazos colgaban ligeros en sus hombros, su rostro bailaba de arriba hacia abajo brillante. Descendió las pupilas, agitada, y se encontró con sus pechos rebotando contra los suyos; llamándola, pidiéndole por favor que los saboreé.

_Ah... Estoy enloqueciendo._

Elsa ni siquiera había terminado de soldar la frase en sus pensamientos, que ya se encontraba agachando el rostro y atajando uno de sus endurecidos pezones con los dientes. Anna jadeó con más ímpetu, sujetando su cabeza por detrás. La impulsó a su pecho logrando sentir cómo la devoraba sin piedad, succionando su pezón con hambruna y atrayéndola por el trasero para juntar sus cuerpos lo más que podía. Unión que terminó de destruir a la reina.

Anna arqueó la espalda mientras unas eléctricas chispas comenzaban a recorrerle el cuerpo hasta detenerse en su centro y hacerlo estallar.

—¡Ah! —Se abrazó a Elsa y su cuerpo, explotando, empezó a temblar sobre ella. Elsa agrandó los ojos y la sostuvo en pleno terremoto, deleitándose con la imagen de su hermana menor terminando entre sus brazos.

El tiempo parecía haberse detenido para la diosa, que se encontraba guardando ese increíble panorama en su memoria. No obstante, para Anna estaba pasando demasiado rápido. Tan rápido como la atacó esa intensa energía que, así de rápido como llegó, la abandonó, haciéndole perder cualquier sostén posible. Su mente quedó en blanco. Completamente teñida de blanco y atontada.

—Elsa... —la llamó en rasposo murmullo, desplomándose sobre ella con unos oscurecidos ojos. Elsa reforzó el agarre en su cintura, aún hipnotizada por lo que estaba viendo—. Elsa... —continuaba llamándola Anna, llevando una temblorosa mano a su mejilla. Levantó el rostro y la mayor se sorprendió por la entrega en su mirada. Su hermana menor estaba en otro mundo—. Te amo. —Jaló su mejilla y la besó con la respiración descontrolada, pasando las manos por su espalda y cuello.

Y ahí estaba, el enamoramiento post orgasmo. Una potente sensación obtenida de tanto acumular y acumular tensión en el cuerpo para de golpe ¡puff! soltarla en una descarga, dejando al cerebro en estado de suspensión, haciéndole olvidar todo menos a ella. A su hermana mayor. Tenía ganas de reír y llorar al mismo tiempo. Y con esa sensación de enamoramiento comiéndole la mente, Anna no podía evitar buscar su lengua con las cejas arqueadas de placer y el cuerpo aún brindándole leves sacudidas. Gemidos roncos yacían en la boca de Elsa, quién entrecerraba los párpados con el éxtasis arrasándole el corazón. Su hermana menor se mostraba tan seductora en ese momento que apenas podía soportarlo. Mientras la besaba, meneaba el trasero sobre sus piernas, buscando sentirla de nuevo inconscientemente.

Elsa apretó las muelas, impaciente por esa boca que la buscaba sin aire, y en un arrebato giró el cuerpo, estrellándola de espaldas contra la cama. Anna aterrizó sin reaccionar y la observó con el pecho expandiéndose notoriamente. Como pudo extendió los brazos a ella buscando un abrazo. Elsa no dudó en acomodarse en medio de sus piernas y sujetar sus hombros por detrás.

—Te amo, Anna.

La reina esbozó una cansada sonrisa y puso las manos en su espalda. Tomó aire lista para soltar un aliviado suspiro, pero en vez de eso terminó con el aliento atragantado cuando Elsa se impulsó hacia adelante de golpe, fusionando sus intimidades nuevamente.

—¡E-Elsa!, ¡espera! —Ladeó el rostro, removida—. Sigo sensible.

A la diosa no le importó su sensibilidad. Comenzó a embestirse sobre ella, desesperándola a un grado que no creía poder aguantar. Anna flexionó las piernas y regresó las pupilas a su cuerpo. Bajó por su espalda con ellas, encontrándose con su trasero dibujando perfectas curvas. Ondeaba como si fuera una ola. Se mordió el labio, sonrojada. La excitación volvía a resurgir, pero esta vez no iba a poder sostenerla más de un escaso minuto.

Minuto suficiente para Elsa. Ya había cumplido su primera urgencia: verla destruida. Ahora le tocaba a ella, y un minuto era todo lo que necesitaba, pues, no iba a aguantar mucho más.

—Anna... —Elsa sumió el rostro en la curva de su cuello, acelerando las embestidas—. Te amo, Anna.

La nombrada se aferró a su espalda como si su vida dependiera de ello. Otra vez las eléctricas hormiguitas comenzaban a subir por sus piernas, al igual que por las de Elsa, a quién la voz la estaba traicionando, haciéndole emitir desgarradores jadeos contra su oído. Su vientre se contraía, intentando alargar más aquella sesión, pero no iba a lograrlo.

Anna la observó de reojo y detalló sus pestañas decaídas y sus labios semiabiertos. La expresión de Elsa era de pura vulnerabilidad a pesar de que había cierta fiereza en sus movimientos. Una energía descomunal que se negaba a acabar con ese encuentro.

_Hermosa..._

Pensó entre jadeos, cruzando una pierna detrás de su cadera. Hizo presión, apegándola más a su cuerpo. Elsa cerró los dedos en sus hombros aspirando el aire entre dientes, como si de ese modo pudiese contener lo que irremediablemente continuaba escalando por su piel, amenazando con explotar en su centro.

—¡A-Anna…!

Y así lo hizo cuando se embistió una última y potente vez. El placer la venció.

Abrió la boca contra el cuello de Anna, quién la imitó pero llevando la cabeza hacia atrás, y empezó a sacudirse sobre ella, dejando todo su dolor pasado, toda su felicidad actual y todo su placer en la reina.

Anna no quiso quedarse atrás y retumbó debajo de su cuerpo, resbalando las yemas por su arqueada espalda, trazando un carmesí camino de tanto que presionó su piel. De nuevo estaba en la punta del cielo. Y Elsa, derrumbándose rendida en su pecho, se encontró con ella allí.

También halló silencio.

Las dos no pudieron mencionar palabra alguna más que entrecortados quejidos. Yacieron allí, una encima de la otra, disfrutando de la mutua respiración y compañía. Nada pasaba por la mente de Anna en ese instante. Ni siquiera los entrometidos Adrián y Agnes. Vacía. Solo el techo congelado, que contemplaba perdidamente, era testigo de lo que ocurrió entre ellas.

Elsa, más adormecida, solo veía el brillante pecho de Anna volviendo de a poco a su ritmo normal. Una imagen que ni en mil años luz creyó conseguir pero que ahora estaba ahí, rozando sus largas pestañas. Sentía el corazón acelerado de Anna palpitando en cada fibra de su cuerpo. Pensó en su rostro y se preguntó con cuál expresión la recibiría. Quería verlo.

Quería ver sus ojos y no encontrar arrepentimiento en ellos.

Se reincorporó con los codos y plantó la mirada en los idos ojos de Anna, la cual lentamente comenzó a descenderlos hacia Elsa. Al encontrarse, hubo unos segundos de perplejidad en las miradas de ambas, como si recién estuvieran cayendo en lo que hicieron, procesando la realidad. Elsa seguía los continuos movimientos de las pupilas de Anna, quién como un espejo seguía las de ella. Poco a poco empezaba a notar cómo los contornos de los párpados de la reina se iban relajando, aceptando lo sucedido y en una sonrisa agradeciéndolo.

Sonrisa que Elsa le regresó con un beso.

Anna acarició su cabello mientras la mayor se desprendía suavemente de su boca y se acomodaba a su lado. Recibió la inmediata visita de los ojos de Anna, que volteó la cara para verla. En ese rostro tan infantil que siempre se caracterizaba por tener una y mil caras, Elsa solo halló paz.

—Al final siempre estoy detrás de ti. Este último round lo perdí. —le dijo Anna en un sonriente murmullo. Elsa le mantuvo la mirada, pensativa, y pasó la vista al techo.

—En realidad soy yo la que siempre estuvo detrás de ti —respondió con melancolía. Anna se acomodó de costado con el codo—. La verdad... siempre pensé eso, que estabas un paso adelante de mí. Siendo tan simpática como para conquistar a cualquiera, tan cariñosa como para que la gente te siga, tan amable como para amarme... Antes sentía envidia de ese poder que tienes en los demás, en mí. Deseé ser como tú. Con ese pensamiento empecé a admirarte, a quererte de más y a verte diferente. —Volvió la mirada a ella y le sonrió—. Y ahora solo siento felicidad por haberme encontrado contigo en esta vida. Gracias a ti comencé a pensar en la verdadera libertad. Conseguirla para ponerme a tu nivel. Y finalmente la conseguí con tu apoyo.

Anna llevó la mano a su mejilla, emocionada por sus palabras. Elsa cerró los ojos ante su cálido tacto.

—Es todo gracias a ti, Anna. —Hundió la cabeza en su pecho y se abrazó a ella—. Eres todo para mí.

La reina sonrió entre sus desordenados cabellos y rodeó con un brazo su cintura. La apretó más contra su cuerpo.

—Y tú lo eres para mí, Els. Perdóname por hacerte esperar tanto. —dijo, entristecida. Elsa negó sobre su pecho, quitándole importancia.

—Perdóname tú por haberte lastimado, Anna. No quise… De verdad no quise que…

—Lo sé. —Anna acarició su cabello con tranquilidad—. Eso ya está en el pasado. A partir de ahora me quedaré contigo, incluso me mudaré a Northuldra si es necesario.

—Eso no hará falta. —Elsa levantó el rostro con una confidente sonrisa—. Si estás de acuerdo, podemos vivir en ambos lugares. Arendelle y Northuldra.

Anna arqueó una ceja.

—Umm... Que yo sepa no tienes poderes de duplicación, ¿o me lo has estado ocultando? —Achinó los ojos, sospechosa— ¡Ah! ¡¿Acaso lo hice con una Elsa falsa?! Ahora todo tiene sentido...

Elsa se echó a reír.

—No, me refiero a que podemos estar un tiempo en ambos lugares.

—¡Oh! —Chasqueó los dedos— ¡Claro! ¡Cómo no se me ocurrió antes! Una semana aquí, otra allá... ¡No suena mal! ¡Cuando estemos en Northuldra lo tomaré como unas vacaciones! Últimamente estoy agobiaaada de trabajo, realmente necesito unas.

—Que estés allá no significa que en esos días no tengas que hacer tu labor. —advirtió Elsa con severidad. Anna evitó sus responsables ojos, inflando los cachetes.

—Qué aburrida...

Elsa sonrió de soslayo y volvió a sumirse en su pecho. Frunció los dedos contra él, debatiéndose si cortar ese amoroso ambiente. Porque preguntar por su marido era eso, cortarlo. Hablar de dónde vivirían trajo al instante la imagen de él, pues, se encontraban planeando un futuro donde Kristoff no estaría. ¿Anna era consciente de ello? Y si lo era, ¿por qué se encontraba tan tranquila? ¿Tan buen trabajo habían hecho Adrián y Agnes con su cabeza? Si ese era el caso, entonces no tenía nada de malo preguntar por su marido ¿verdad? Anna estaba lista, ¿cierto?

—Y hablando de labor, ¿cuándo...?

—Creo haberte dicho que mañana ¿no? —la interrumpió Anna. Elsa la miró, inquieta. Los ojos de Anna, en efecto, solo transmitían tranquilidad—. Bueno, mañana ya es hoy. Como ves, hermanita, va a amanecer dentro de nada. —Pasó la vista a la ventana. El sol se asomaba entre las altas montañas, dibujando una línea de luz sobre los bordes—. Me mantuviste despierta toooda la noche. Eso no es bueno para mi salud ¿sabes? Deberé castigarte por ser tan descarada.

Elsa cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y le sonrió con travesura.

—¿Y cuál será mi castigo, su majestad? —preguntó en un coqueto cantito. Anna le guiñó un ojo y negó con el dedo índice.

—Sé que estás esperando un castigo sexy, pero en este caso deberé decretar: —Se aclaró la garganta—: Tu castigo será que pasaremos la primera semana aquí, en nuestro hogar. ¡Oh! Y me ayudarás a terminar el trabajo que tengo acumulado.

—¿Acumulado? —Elsa bajó las cejas en un reproche—. Anna, no debes dejar que se acumule. ¿Qué estuviste haciendo todos estos meses?, ¿jugando con Olaf? En serio, estamos hablando de un rein-

—¡Lo sé, lo sé! Ah... Esperaba que dijeras eso. —Suspiró—. Verás, venía bien, pero se me vino el trabajo encima cuando... Bueno, empecé a extrañarte demasiado —confesó con las mejillas sonrojadas—. No podía concentrarme. Realmente te extrañé mucho, Els.

Elsa pasó en un segundo de la dureza a la ternura. Knock-out. Anna tenía control total sobre ella. Siquiera podía ejercer bien su papel de hermana mayor, éste se esfumaba en un suspiro con esa dulce carita que estaba presenciando.

—No es justo... —masculló, refregando el rostro en medio de sus pechos. Sus pálidas mejillas se encontraban acaloradas por esas perfectas palabras—. De acuerdo, te ayudaré. Lo iba a hacer de todos modos…

—¡Sí! —Anna cerró el puño, victoriosa— ¡Perfecto! Ahora, ¡a dormir! —Las arropó de un tirón. Elsa parpadeó contra su pecho y contuvo una risita—. Al menos necesito una horita de sueño, sino de verdad voy a hacer un escándalo con Kristoff. Dormida puedo llegar a decir cualquier cosa.

—Siempre dices cualquier cosa.

—¡Mira quién habla! —se burló, refregando su cabeza juguetonamente. Elsa se hundió más en su pecho, culposa. Era imposible no sentir culpa. Cambió la vida de Anna en una sola noche, y ahora Anna tenía que enfrentar las consecuencias.

—¿Quieres que vaya contigo? A hablar con Kristoff. Aunque la verdad no creo que sea una buena idea.

—Coincido. Déjame a mí hacer el trabajo.

—Pero… tampoco quiero dejarte sola en esto. Yo provoqué lo que vas a hacer.

—No te preocupes, Els, todo saldrá bien —dijo Anna, acariciando su espalda con suavidad—. Sé lo que tengo que decir. En realidad no creo que le sorprenda que quiera separarme, no veníamos muy bien. Pero... Ja, lo que sí le va a sorprender es por_ quién_ lo dejaré.

—Por quién lo dejarás no es una pequeñez, Anna. ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila? —preguntó con frustración. Elsa debía ser la que la tranquilizara, no al revés. Y, sin embargo, se encontraba en demasía ansiosa como para hacer esa tarea adecuadamente.

—¿Tranquila? ¡Soy un manojo de nervios! Pero debo hacerle frente a esta situación para estar contigo sin remordimientos.

Elsa se sorprendió sobre su piel. Su pecho se oprimió, entre feliz y angustiado. Anna de verdad... iba a sacrificar todo por ella.

_Siempre tan espontánea. Nunca sé con lo que saldrás. Primero me dices que no me preocupe, ¿y ahora resulta que no estás tranquila? ¿Cómo no me voy a preocupar?_

Pensó Elsa, sonriendo de lado.

—Ja, eres tan responsable para algunas cosas y para otras eres un desastre, Anna.

_Me mareas._

—¡Hey! ¡Ten compasión con tu hermana menor! Además, esto es una prioridad. ¡Pri-o-ri-dad!

_Me mareas y por eso mismo me encantas. Nada es seguro contigo. Nunca sé con lo que tropezaré adelante. Haces que la vida sea colorida. Me divierte, pero solo lo hace porque tú me llevas de la mano._

Elsa besó su pecho con adoración y acomodó el rostro sobre él. Anna la observó ensimismada y acariciando su cabeza. Su hermana mayor parecía un ángel con la serena sonrisa que ahora poseía.

—Anna, desde el día en que naciste supe que no iba a poder separarme de ti aunque lo intentara —empezó a decir, abrazándose a su espalda—. Tú naciste para completar mi existencia. Tú eres _mí_ regalo.

La reina abrió los ojos de par en par. Los frunció y unas pequeñas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas. Las estaba conteniendo desde hacía un buen rato por todas las emociones encontradas, pero Elsa se las arrancó a la fuerza.

—Siempre estaré de tu lado, Anna. No importa lo que pase.

Anna asintió con los labios temblorosos y apoyó el mentón en su cabeza. Cerró los ojos. Esas palabras eran todo el apoyo que necesitaba para dormir en paz. Simples, pero llenas de amor.

—Y yo del tuyo, Els. Nunca lo olvides.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hm... La corona no le queda mal, su majestad. Ya puede dejar de admirarse.**

Anna arqueó una soberbia ceja y, haciendo caso omiso, continuó observándose en el reflejo de la ventana de su despacho. Hacía un largo rato que llevaba acomodándose la corona sobre la cabeza y peinando unos rebeldes mechones que escapan de su cabello recogido.

—Está torcida, Agnes. Hoy es un día especial, ¡nada puede salir torcido!

**Si usted lo dice...**

La reina finalmente abandonó a su querida corona y plantó los ojos en las afueras. Mucha gente yacía reunida en el inmenso jardín del castillo, esperando por ella. Velas lo decoraban por doquier, alumbrando la oscuridad de la noche.

Torció la boca, nerviosa, y puso una mano en el cristal.

—Ya debería estar acostumbrada a esto, pero...

**_¿Estás cagada?_**

—Bastante, Adrián. ¿Tienes un pañal por ahí? —Suspiró, refregándose la sien—. Solo... no me gusta que todas las miradas estén sobre mí. En especial... —Afinó la vista en un sector del jardín—... la de él.

—¿Y la mía?

Anna se sobresaltó por aquella conocida voz que resonó a sus espaldas. Miró a través del reflejo de la ventana y sonrió al hallar a una fascinante rubia apoyada en el marco de la puerta del despacho.

—La tuya siempre es bienvenida.

—Qué encantadora respuesta. Y dígame, ¿cómo se siente, su majestad?

—¡Vieja! —contestó, virándose hacia su hermana mayor. Elsa soltó una risita y despegó la espalda del borde de la puerta. Comenzó a caminar hacia ella con los brazos cruzados. El largo vestido blanco que llevaba se arrastraba detrás de sus pies.

—Si tú te sientes vieja, ¿qué tengo que decir yo? —preguntó, parándose frente a ella. Llevó las manos a su cabeza y empezó a acomodarle la corona—. Está torcida.

—¡Ja, lo sabía! Y eso que Agnes me llevaba la contra. Luego la regañaré —dijo con los ojos posados en el suelo. Los abrió más al notar los blancos y elegantes zapatos de Elsa— ¿Taco alto? Lo odias.

—Pero es un día especial, quería estar presentable para usted —respondió con tranquilidad, desprendiendo los dedos de su corona. Dio un paso atrás y la analizó con una coqueta sonrisa—. La corona le queda espléndida, su majestad. Como siempre.

Anna esbozó una tímida sonrisa.

—Te quedaba mejor a ti, ¿no quieres probártela? Para recordar viejos tiempos. —Amagó a quitársela. Elsa la detuvo con la mano haciendo una expresión de total rechazo.

—No, gracias. Ya pasé por esa etapa. Además, siempre se me enredaba en el pelo cuando trataba de sacármela. He perdido unos cuantos mechones por su culpa. —dijo, alisándose su largo cabello suelto.

Anna rió y devolvió los ojos a la ventana.

—Ha venido mucha gente. —comentó la reina, pensativa, mientras observaba el gran banquete previo a la celebración que se estaba llevando a cabo en una larga mesa. Violines, pianos, todo al compás de una clásica pero entretenida música adornaba el jardín. Su visión se centró en una persona específica al final de la mesa. Tragó saliva, inquieta.

—Es el cumpleaños de la reina. Por supuesto que todos van a estar aquí, incluso los reinos vecinos. Hasta el pueblo de Northuldra ha venido.

—Sí, eso veo. —contestó Anna en un decaído murmullo. Elsa se preocupó. Hoy su hermana menor parecía un poco apagada. Se despertó bien, pero apenas obtuvo la lista de los invitados confirmados su ánimo cambió. Tenía una vaga idea de lo que le ocurría, sin embargo, no quería soltar la bomba antes de asegurarse.

—¿Qué pasa? Pensé que te gustaban las fiestas. —preguntó.

—Sí, pero... hoy tenía ganas de pasar mi cumpleaños solo en familia —explicó, apoyándose contra el escritorio—. Ya sabes, contigo y Olaf.

Elsa le sonrió con dulzura y acortó los pasos. Entrelazó los brazos detrás de su espalda y la apretó contra su cuerpo.

—¿Puedo adivinar por qué estás tan nerviosa? —inquirió en su oído. Anna desvió la mirada, correspondiéndole el abrazo.

—Agh, claro que ya sabes la razón, sabia hermana mayor. —Suspiró en su hombro. Elsa rió por lo bajo, acariciando su espalda descubierta por la mitad gracias a ese elegante vestido que le quedaba exquisito. Hombros descubiertos, espalda descubierta y trazos verdes mezclándose con oscuros. Todo muy Anna.

—Es obvio. Tus ojos no están viendo a esa gente ¿verdad? Sino a... —Elsa clavó la vista en la ventana. Desde lo alto podía divisar a un amigable reno jugando con Olaf en el jardín. A su lado, la sombra de lo que alguna vez fue el marido de Anna—. Kristoff.

Anna asintió contra su hombro y descansó la frente en él, reforzando el abrazo.

—Es la primera vez que nos vemos en mucho tiempo. ¿Te molesta que esté tan nerviosa? ¡Juro que no es por nada romántico! Es que... luego de que se fuera...

—Lo entiendo, Anna. Yo estaría igual o peor —dijo, acariciando su nuca con suavidad—. Pero todo saldrá bien. Kristoff se tomó lo nuestro mucho mejor de lo que pensé. Por algo aceptó venir.

—Eso es porque se lo imaginaba —contestó Anna, apartándose para verla de frente—. Quién iba a decir que él descubriría mis sentimientos antes que yo misma... ¡Qué frustración! Seguro fue por hablar tanto de tu trasero.

Elsa se echó a reír.

—El chico reno resultó ser más sabio de lo que creíamos, pero mi trasero definitivamente influyó.

—O yo resulté más transparente de lo que creí. —Hizo una penosa mueca—. La cosa es que... desde que se fue hace unos meses no lo volví a ver. Le mandé la invitación solo por cordialidad, pero no pensé que vendría. Estoy un poco en shock, ¿sabes? —Volteó el rostro hacia la ventana con unos melancólicos ojos—. Te mentiría si te dijera que no quiero recuperar a mi mejor amigo, pero sé que sería injusto para él pedirle eso. Bastante que me perdonó.

Elsa examinó su acongojado rostro con la garganta cerrada. Cierto. Luego de que se separaron, Anna perdió a su mejor amigo y quizás a la persona que mejor la entendía, después de ella misma, claro está. Las primeras semanas luego de la partida de Kristoff no fueron fáciles para Anna. A pesar de que le prometió que no perdería su cargo en el reino, Kristoff se negó y decidió volver a vivir con los Trolls. Le dijo que era necesaria la distancia para procesar lo sucedido. Entendible. No fue fácil para Anna lidiar con la culpa. Elsa lo sabía, pero solo porque la conocía a la perfección. La menor siempre trataba de ocultar su dolor con una sonrisa para no preocuparla. Elsa no quería eso. Quería que dejara al dolor en libertad, así que un día finalmente la encaró y la obligó a hablar de sus sentimientos. Anna, entre lágrimas, lo hizo. Luego de ese día, el tema de su ex marido cesó y las cosas fluyeron con más calma para ambas.

No obstante, era innegable que lo que más presión le generó a Anna fue la reacción del pueblo. Sorprendidos, estupefactos por la separación. _"Parecían el uno para el otro"_, _"Es una verdadera lástima"_. Comentarios de ese estilo flotaban por todo Arendelle al principio, y se expandían rápidamente hacia los reinos vecinos. Pueblo chico, infierno grande... Anna se limitaba a contestar: _"Ahora estoy con mi verdadero amor, no hay nada de qué preocuparse."_ Los pueblerinos se miraban entre ellos, desorbitados, al recibir esa respuesta, pero poco tardaban en delinear una amable sonrisa que sonrojaba a la reina. La única compañía que Anna tenía constantemente era la de Elsa, por ende, la reina se imaginaba lo que ellos debían imaginarse con su respuesta. Aunque aún no había hecho pública la _peculiar_ relación que tenía con su hermana, tarde o temprano se sabría. Posiblemente ya lo sabían, y la verdad a ninguna le resultaba extraño que el pueblo no se sorprendiese al grado que pensaron. Arendelle era sinónimo de diferente: Trolls, magia, una Diosa... Definitivamente no era el pueblo más común que existía, digamos que estaban acostumbrados a lo inusual. Y si la reina dictaba que su relación debía ser respetada, así sería, pues, nadie podía llevarle la contra a la poderosa soberana.

_¿Poderosa? Pero si parece un cachorrito ahora mismo._

Pensó Elsa, detallando los ansiosos ojos de Anna.

La Diosa, por otro lado, no tuvo tantos problemas en Northuldra con respecto a _ese_ tema. Sus mágicos vecinos venían de una cultura abierta y totalmente diferente. Tan cómoda se sintió con ellos, que les contó todo. _Todo, _haciéndolos prometer guardar el secreto hasta que ambas estuvieran listas para confrontar al pueblo de Arendelle con la verdad.

Y hablando de listas, la reina aún no parecía estar lista para afrontar la celebración que la esperaba en el jardín. O, mejor dicho, para confrontar a su ex marido.

—Anna.

La nombrada giró el rostro hacia ella y parpadeó cuando recibió otro fuerte abrazo.

—Estoy de tu parte, lo sabes. Te apoyaré en lo que sea —le dijo Elsa, apartándose y llevando una mano a su mejilla—. Dime, ¿qué necesitas?

Anna la miró con curiosidad y sonrió infantilmente.

—¡Mimos!

Elsa entreabrió los labios, sorprendida, y le devolvió la sonrisa.

—A la orden, su majestad —musitó, volviendo a enredar los brazos en la parte baja de su espalda. Se inclinó a su cuello, que desprendía una fragancia exquisita, y comenzó a besarlo suavemente— ¿Así está bien? —inquirió, pasando la lengua por él con lentitud. Anna tragó pesado.

—Hey, hey... Si haces eso mi gloriosa aparición tardará más —bromeó, poniendo las manos en sus brazos para apartarla. Elsa atajó sus muñecas y las estampó encima del escritorio— ¿E-Elsa?

—Me pediste mimos —contestó, arrastrando los labios por su cuello hasta llegar a su mejilla. La besó con ternura y bajó hasta sus labios—. Y eso te daré.

Anna esbozó una rígida sonrisa. Su preocupación claramente había mutado por otra.

—S-Sí, pero este tipo de mimitos puede llevar a que... Bueno, ya sabes. Me desenfrene un poco.

Elsa sonrió sobre sus labios y los presionó con suavidad.

—Aún hay tiempo... y de cualquier modo no iba a poder aguantar más sin jugar contigo. Estás preciosa con ese vestido... —ronroneó, mordiendo su labio inferior. Anna plegó los dedos contra el borde del escritorio. Su corazón empezaba a palpitar con fuerza.

—Espera, ¿estás diciendo que antes no estaba preciosa? —dijo, alejando el rostro apropósito. Elsa hizo un puchero, sonrojada.

—Siempre estás preciosa. Sabes lo que quise decir... —murmuró, acercándose de nuevo. Anna interpuso una mano entre sus labios, irritándola más, y le dio la espalda en una exagerada actuación.

—Nop, no lo sé. ¡Ahora estoy ofendida! Además de preciosa.

Elsa frunció las cejas y agarró su brazo. De un tirón la dio vuelta y atajó sus caderas antes de que pudiera escapar.

—Me está desesperando, su majestad —dijo contra sus labios, alzándola por los muslos. Anna soltó un gritito cuando su trasero estacionó en el escritorio. Elsa se acomodó entre sus piernas y sujetó su mejilla— ¿Puede besarme de una buena vez? ¿O acaso tendré que rogarle?

—¡Eso suena bien! —Le sonrió de oreja a oreja— ¡Ruégame, plebeya!

La Diosa sonrió de soslayo y, rebajándose, se apegó a su cuerpo con una vulnerable expresión, juntando sus frentes.

—Por favor, su majestad... permítame besarla. —imploró, apoyando las manos sobre las suyas.

Anna infló los cachetes conteniendo una carcajada y carraspeó.

—Permiso concedido. ¡Pero! ni te ocurra arruinar mi vestido —advirtió, levantando el índice— ¡Estuve horas preparándome!

Elsa rió en un murmullo y rozó sus labios.

—Entendido.

Elsa comenzó a besarla lentamente; presionando sus labios, hallando su lengua. Anna sujetó su largo cabello, percibiendo cómo bajaba la mano por su torso, donde no se contuvo de apretujar uno de sus pechos. Continuó el recorrido dibujando la curva de su cadera hasta esconder la mano debajo del vestido, arrugándolo.

_Sí que está impaciente... Menos mal que le dije que no me arruinara el vestido._

Pensó Anna, ahora sintiendo cómo subía la palma por su muslo hasta llegar a su intimidad. Entreabrió los párpados en medio del beso, acalorada, y sus pupilas se achicaron al encontrarse con los oscurecidos ojos de Elsa.

_Ahí está de nuevo esa mirada... Una mirada que me avisa que estoy a punto de ser devorada. Y de nuevo no me puedo mover. Solo puedo recibir sus caricias y sentir como me estalla el corazón._

Se aferró más a su rubio cabello, jadeando contra su boca. Sus mágicos dedos comenzaban a hacer su labor, frotándola debajo de la ropa interior.

_No es justo que siempre hagas que mis preocupaciones se desvanezcan. Así jamás seré responsable._

Estiró el cuello, plegando los dedos contra unos papeles que se encontraban sobre el escritorio.

_De verdad... no es justo. Tus palabras y caricias son todo lo que necesito para volverme caprichosa. _

Enredó las piernas en sus caderas, agitada. Elsa no se contenía ni un poco de besarla desaforadamente, de tocarla como si no hubiera un mañana. Como si hubiese estado esperando ese momento por años, tal como la primera vez. Su pasión no se apagaba nunca. Y la de Anna, agarrándose con fuerza de su espalda, tampoco. Se preguntó si algún día llegarían a su límite, y una rápida respuesta se asomó por su mente:

Jamás.

El amor que ocultaron por tanto tiempo era demasiado grande para apagarse en una sola vida, e incluso dudaba que en miles se apagara.

—Elsa... —Anna jadeó su nombre, pasando la vista al frente. Amplió los ojos cuando vio la puerta entreabierta—. D-Dejaste la puerta abierta. No quiero dar un espectáculo en mi cumpleaños. Ciérrala.

Elsa se despegó de sus labios con la respiración entrecortada y giró el rostro.

—Oh, qué descuidada fui. —Su voz sonó cínica cuando con mucha calma volteó el cuerpo y acomodándose un mechón detrás de lo oreja empezó a dirigirse hacia la puerta. Anna cerró las piernas en su camino, recuperando el aliento.

—Pensé que yo era la única descuidada. ¿Ves? Los accidentes existen. —le dijo, cruzando las piernas y apoyando el mentón en su palma. Observó su espalda con una sonrisita traviesa.

—Me haré cargo si llego a "accidentarte" —bromeó Elsa, comenzando a cerrarla. Anna cerró los ojos, apacible.

—Sí, lo harás.

En efecto, lo haría, y al igual que otros días, también se haría cargo de ordenar todos los papeles que desordenaría en el escritorio por culpa de Anna. Sí, porque era su culpa ser tan linda. Tanto, que Elsa no podía contenerse cada vez que la veía trabajando con una seria expresión. Los papeles siempre terminaban esparcidos por todo el despacho de la reina gracias a sus natos encantos. Y del trabajo acumulado ni se hable.

Elsa se detuvo, dejando la puerta a medio cerrar, y la miró. Anna alzó las cejas desde su cómoda posición e hizo un ademán con el dedo índice, llamándola.

—¿Qué pasa?, ¿no vas a volver?

—¿A ti? Siempre —respondió, esbozando una honesta sonrisa que atravesó el pecho de Anna—. Nunca más te cerraré la puerta, Anna. Excepto...

—Para encerrarnos a las dos —terminó su frase con una confiada sonrisa, quitándose la corona. Elsa quedó embobada al ver sus largos cabellos caer en libertad—. En este caso es aceptable. Así que... ¿Qué esperas? Ciérrala ya. No hagas esperar a la reina.

Elsa admiró su preciosa persona con los ojos brillantes y apagó los párpados, sonriente.

—Sí, su majestad.

Volvió a empujar la puerta. Antes de que el telón se cerrara, solo la imagen de Elsa volviendo a ella y una expectante reina esperándola se vislumbró. Cuando se cerró, detrás de la puerta no se escuchó nada más que entregadas palabras y opacados jadeos.

Y, luego un rato, un reproche.

—¡Te dije que no me arruinaras el vestido! ¡Ahora tengo que arreglarme de nuevo!

—¡Tú te lo sacaste a las patadas, Anna!

—¡Pero no debías dejarme! ¡Se supone que eres la hermana mayor! ¡Compórtate como tal!

—¡Solo me dices hermana cuando te conviene!

**Ah... Y volvemos a empezar.**

_**Sí... Esta historia no parece terminar nunca, ¡pero por eso es divertida!**_

Agnes suspiró y apoyó la cabeza en su mano con aburrimiento. Miró a Adrián de reojo, que la observaba con un brillito en los ojos.

**¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me miras así?**

Adrián se humedeció los labios y se acercó a su rostro.

_**¿Deberíamos besarnos? Para romper la tensión.**_

**¡¿Huh?! ¡Estás loco!**

_**¡Pero, pero! Elsa y Anna lo están haciendo. Por eso pensé que nosotros deberíamos... Ya sabes, darnos un besito como recompensa por nuestro arduo trabajo.**_

**¡Eso sería un castigo, no una recompensa! ¡Ni se te ocurra tocarme!**

_**¡Oh, vamos! ¡No seas tímida! ¡Somos el uno para la otra! ¡Lo sabes!**_

De verdad, esa historia no parecía tener fin. Al menos en la cabeza de Anna, donde sus consciencias se estaban peleando a los manotazos. Todos debían tener a alguien especial en su vida, pensaba cual infante. Incluso sus vocecitas. Y, en medio de la reconciliación con su hermana, una idea se le ocurrió: ¿Por qué no juntarlas?

**¡Su majestad, es la peor idea que ha tenido! **

Anna delineó una picarona sonrisa y le guiñó un ojo a Adrián.

_Es perfecta. Ahora, ¡ámense! _

Y así otra historia de amor empezaba.

**_¡Sí!_**

**¡Que no!**

O casi empezaba. Al menos la historia de Anna, feliz con su hermana mayor, avanzaba.

_**Fin**_

* * *

Y bueeeno. Después de tantas vueltas, ahora sí llegamos al final de la historia. Si leyeron hasta acá, ¡mil gracias por acompañarme hasta el final! ¡Y muchas más gracias por comentar, gente linda! Los comentarios siempre son un súper apoyo que re valoro. A todo esto, paso a contestarlos:

**fannymares2345:** ¡Gracias por leer! Me alegra muchísimo que te guste tanto la historia. ¡Gracias por las lindas palabras!

**Madh-M:** A vos ya no tengo nada que decirte (? jajajajaj Más que gracias por seguir leyéndome y bancándote la espera. Besitos ameega.

**La chica del tatuaje:** ¡Qué bueno que te gustó! ¡Gracias por leer!

**Srto. Schnee:** ¡Gracias por leer! Ahí tenés tu dósis de lemon, todo muy tierno (? jajajaj

**OBSIDEANFURY V2:** ¡Gracias por leer! El yuri definitivamente es uno de los géneros más románticos, sí, con sus idas y vueltas. Por eso me encanta también 3

**Chat'de'Lune:** Essstimada, ¡gracias por llegar hasta acá! Espero que el viaje te haya gustado, con todas sus pinceladas y paleta de colores. Ojalá andés bien y nos leémos por ahí! Namasteee.

**Joanna Rivero:** ¡Gracias por leer! Me alegra que la historia de haya enganchado. Espero que el final también te haya gustado!

**EmiKaze:** ¡Gracias por leer y por los laaargos comentarios! Son hermosos :) Me alegra que te esté gustando toda esta novela dramática incestuosa (? y espero que el final también te haya gustado. Gracias de nuevo por dedicarte un tiempito para escribirme. ¡Que andes bien!

**Mariana:** Gracias por perdonar todos mis pecados (? jajajaj Y genial que la historia te haya gustado!

**Roshell101216:** ¡Gracias por leer! yyyy sí, Anna es un poquito bipolar, pero para ser ella lo maneja bastante bien jajajaj

**Seizuru:** Anna es muy desesperante, sí, siempre lo fue. Pero la queremos igual jajaja Gracias por leer!

**darkmoon616:** ¡Gracias por leer! Me alegra que te haya encantado. Espero que el final también!

En fin, hasta acá llegamos. Seguramente nos vamos a ver en otro fic de Elsanna, pues, obsesión jajajaja.

Gracias de nuevo, ¡y que anden bien!


End file.
